Camp Jungle Rumble
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when you get 30 campers, twenty four of them from previous Camp Drama Mayhem with six new victims for Chris McLean and the Pupununu tribe together? One good fight for a win for some hidden treasure.
1. And Then There Were 30

Camp Jungle Rumble

Chapter 1: And Then There Were 30

It was finally time for season two for Camp Drama Mayhem. The camera opens up on an disclosed location within the Pacific. It then zooms quite fast to a location within the Pacific Ocean targeting a large island, land mass. There Chris McLean himeslf gives the audience intact for the next season.

"Welcome to the second season of Camp Drama Mayhem, which will be title Camp Jungle Rumble" said Chris to the mirror, "last season was quite a show, as Billy ended up getting the grand prize of five thousand dollars. But here this season will be a much grander prize. And only the natives of this large island know where to look for it."

Suddenly a helicopter which Chef Hatchet and Jorgen von Strangle also as a co-pilot were flying it landed near Chris.

"And also this season Jorgen van Strangle will be playing a larger role here" added Chris, "being Chef's sidekick."

"It's like me, times two!" laughed Chef.

"Oh, and also I didn't forget our campers whom were in quite a bumpy ride" laughed Chris, then by order Chris named each one, "and returning for a second season are Mandy, Billy, Johnny, Sissy, Dib, Sperg, Irwin, Danielle, Janet, Wally, Kuki, Hoogie, Abigail, Sheen, Molly, Manny, Frida, Zoe, Zim, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Timmy and Mindy. Phew, quite a number of campers if you think."

"Oh boy, my arms are tired" sighed Johnny.

"I think I might need a doggie bag" added Timmy who was a bit green.

"Oh, we almost forget about six new victims that'll be landing soon on a private jet that I had personally ordered" laughed Chris.

"What, we went on a bumpy helicopter ride and the new campers get to ride on a privately owned jet?" cried Cindy.

"You might want to change your attitude, because one of those campers is a camper that's your best friend" added Chris.

"You mean Libby?" asked Cindy.

Just then, the private plane that Chris mentioned landed not far.

"Yep, that's right, Libby will be a camper here on season two" laughed Chris.

"So who are the other five?" asked Dib.

"Oh, your sister Gaz, whom managed to have found my cell phone number, and been bragging about being able to beat you this season so I decided to let her onboard" laughed Chris.

"I'm going to beat you Dib, you lost the first challenge on the first season" said Gaz as she shook her fist at Dib.

"And let's not forget Marc, whom claims to be an obvious genius" said Chris.

"I got the skills to win this" said Marc.

"And then there's Cleveland Jr., whom his own father wanted to show his pals back at home and his hometown that he has the stuff to win it" added Chris.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm on a reality television show, I'm show excited, can I say hi to my mom?" asked Cleveland Jr.

"Next we have Zak Saturday on our list" said Chris.

"This is going to be a snap getting it" laughed Zak who came out carrying his luggage.

"And then there is the clueless one known as Flapjack" said Chris.

"Flapjack, isn't that the name for pancakes?" asked Billy who oddly enough managed to remember what it meant.

"Wow, I can't believe it, I'm on an actual live adventure!" laughed Flapjack with an annoying laughter of joy.

"Oh brother, and I thought Dib was the annoying one during the first season" sighed Cindy.

"We all thought that" added Jimmy.

"Eh, guys, I'm right here!" cried Dib.

"So what's the plan for this season?" asked Janet.

"Since I got thirty of you campers, this season it'll be like the third season of my Total Drama show where there'll be three teams" said Chris, "each of the teams would be assigned to a member of the Pupununu tribe whom really knows their stuff on where to look for the treasure."

"Oh, you mean the Poopoopnunu tribe?" asked Billy, "I try to look for it everytime I really have to go."

"Eh, can we edit that part out?" asked Chris, "I don't want to receive any complaints."

"For now, you kids are going to have to follow me and Jorgen on a hike toward the tribe in question, it maybe treacherous, hard and some of you might never make it back alive" said Chef, "but if you all manage to make it through, let's hope you will be the last one standing to retrieve the treasure."

"You guys can go on ahead" said Chris as he was heading to the private plane, "I'll catch up with ya."

Each of the campers were given a limited amount of supplies as they started their journey with Chef and Jorgen. Jorgen was covering the rear to ensure that no one would get seperated while Chef was covering the front.

"Can we rest?" asked Carl to Jorgen, "I'm getting tired."

"No resting, we're on a schedule here people" said Jorgen, "so move it!"

"But I'm already tired from all the heat I'm getting from the sun" complained Sheen.

"No whining, move!" ordered Jorgen.

As the hike went on, Abigail was a bit curious to what kind of skills the new camper Marc was talking about.

"So what kind of skills are we talking about here?" asked Abigail, "That you mentioned earlier?"

"Eh, I'm not obligated to talk about it for now" said Marc who was trying to hide his WOOHP identity a secret.

"I say the new guy's going to back stab us the minute he gets into the game" added Wally who was a bit paranoid.

"Why, do you feel you might be intimiated by him?" asked Abigail.

"Er, no, I just don't like the way he says stuff that's all" replied Wally.

"Ha, you are intimiated by him" added Abigail.

"Why don't you both put a shock in it" said Gaz in a rude manner.

"Oh, now there's a new camper that you should watch out for" added Hoogie, "rude, pushy, always trying to get his or her way."

"Who cares for now, we'll care about it if we're on the same team with her" added Abigail.

About twenty minutes later into the hike, the campers had arrived at the Pupununu village with Chris McLean arriving right before him giving the last few details to the Chief.

"Aw, these must be the campers you were mentioning" said the Pupununu Chief, "I'm pleased to be honored to have them as guests."

"Why the heck are the guys wearing dresses?" asked Sperg, "They make themselves look like a bunch of sissy girls!"

"They're loin clothes you big doofus" replied Mandy.

"After you put your stuff away, we're going to assign you to three teams where some of our tribe's brightist members will help you guide to the treasure" said the Pupununu Chief.

As everybody placed their stuff down, and established their refugee for the night, all thirty campers gathered in the tribal center.

"Pupununu people, I humbly invite you all to witness this grand event, we are going to give the lucky two finalists for this season of, what is this?" asked the Pupununu Chief.

"Camp Jungle Rumble" whispered Chris.

"Oh, yeah Camp Jungle Rumble a chance to win it big time" said the Pupununu Chief, "and those whom are going to lead the three teams are my two daughters Jeera and Zaria, and the tribe's main warrior the Lok."

"Oh, and don't forget the Lok will bring along the assistance of Tak" added Lok.

"You mean I have to help you out here?" asked Tak who was whispering to Lok.

"Oh please, please, please the Lok has never seen so many strange objects that have red flashing lights look at him, it makes the Lok feel uncomfortable" whispered Lok.

"Fine, I'll help you" replied Tak who reluctantly agreed.

"He agrees!" laughed Lok with joy.

"Good to see you have someone to help you" added the Pupununu Chief.

"Can we hurry it up with the teams, I want to beat my brother and claim the prize" said Gaz who was a bit impatient.

"Alright, Team Jeera will include Mandy, Billy, Johnny, Sissy, Zak, Dib, Sperg, Irwin, Cleveland Jr. and Danielle" said the Pupununu Chief as he read them off a roster list Chris had also given him earlier.

"Come on, how about me?" said Gaz who was becoming obviously impatient by the second.

"Arlight, Team Zaria will include Janet, Wally, Kuki, Hoogie, Abigail, Gaz, Marc, Sheen, Libby and Molly" continued the Pupununu Chief as he continued to read the roster, "and the last team, Team Lok and Tak will include Manny, Frida, Zoe, Zim, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Timmy, Flapjack and Mindy."

"Can we get on with the first challenge already?" asked Gaz.

"Wow, you're being the impatient one" said Chris, "I'll get things setup for the first challenge, it's always going to be easy, but it gets harder. Oh, and whatever team looses last will send one of their campers home."

"Yeah, yeah, I've seen all of the seasons of your shows, just get on with it already" said Gaz in a rude manner.

"Sssesssh, never seen such a rude camper before, maybe she might outrank Heather" laughed Chris. 


	2. One Repulsive Challenge

Chapter 2: One Repulsive Challenge

It was finally time for the first challenge. In a large hut not far from the tribe itself, Chris had peaked his head in to see if the special guest was ready.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Chris.

"Oh, I do hope the audience will like me" said Repulsive Juju who never had been on reality television before.

"You'll do fine, it's the other campers that need to worry about you" laughed Chris.

About a few minutes later, the three teams had arrived on the scene. Yet they stopped short of entering the large hut.

"Campers, for each of the teams that manage to win a challenge, you'll be receiving a piece of a treasure map that'll be looking like this" said Chris as he showed them a sample, "once we have at least the final two down, both of the finalists would be able to gather up the maps for themselves until the last one has managed to win the final challenge."

"Ha, I'm going to win it, I know, since I can easily beat Dib to it" laughed Gaz.

"Alright, I've heard it already from you, your first challenge is going to be an easy one" said Chris to which he then grabbed a vine and pulled it, taking the leafs off revealing a window and Repulsive Juju, "yeah, the first challenge is you'll be spending the day with this fella."

"Hi, I've never been on reality television before" said Repulsive Juju.

"Yuck!" cried Janet, "We have to spend the rest of the day with that creep?"

"You could forfeit, but it won't save you a chance from being voted off" added Chris.

"Oh you're going to enter whether you like it or not" said Zaria.

"I don't have to, back home I'm Miss Popular, and I shouldn't have to spend an entire day with a freak like that" added Janet.

"Oh, you're going to, and not because I care about you not getting voted off, but more overtly seeing the competition suffer" said Zaria.

As all the teams were being forced into the hut, both Chef and Jorgen then began to placing the locks on the hut's entrances.

"You sure those locks would unlock within twenty four hours?" asked Chris.

"Positive, I programmed them myself" added Jorgen.

"Just to be on the safe side, let's you and me both watch them suffer" added Chef.

"Always a pleasure" laughed Jorgen.

Back in the hut, the campers were just barely getting by with the smell from Repulsive Juju.

"Wow, an entire day with me, I get to spend my time with thirty lucky people!" laughed Repulsive Juju.

"You call this luck?" asked Libby as she was trying to hold her noise.

"If this is luck, then I got a bridge for sale in New York" added Hoogie.

"Oh, so you're a bridge salesperson?" asked Repulsive Juju.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long twenty four hours" sighed Hoogie.

Suddenly Cleveland Jr. had a wonderful idea, as he was literally holding his breath. Johnny, along with Sissy were curious to know what he was doing along with Zak and Sperg.

"What are you trying to do, being a bigger dork than him?" asked Sperg referring to Irwin.

"Sometimes when my daddy doesn't like what's going on, he holds his breath, and since I don't like bad smells, I'm holding my breath" said Cleveland Jr.

Poor Cleveland Jr., was the first one to literally pass out. Dib soon followed as being the second one to pass out.

"Ha, you couldn't even stand the first challenge!" laughed Gaz.

As Gaz kept on laughing, she suddenly realized how bad it really was, and promptly fell as well.

"Ha, look who's talking, one of the new girls fell!" laughed Wally who soon found out it was his turn as he couldn't stand the smell.

"Why is everyone falling asleep over me?" asked Repulsive Juju as he was looking at those whom were unconscious.

As Repulsive Juju then turned around, Kuki, Sperg, Irwin, Mandy and Mindy all fell.

"Just dropping like flies" sighed Hoogie.

"How are you use to this then?" asked Wally.

"Well, when you eat a lot of disgusting food like me, I know a thing or two about smells" added Hoogie.

Suddenly it was soon a bit windy outside, and the gush of the wind blew Repulsive Juju's ugly smell to Hoogie whom then collapsed to the ground along with Wally and Marc.

"This is getting a bit intense" said Johnny who was trying to find a way out to which he then turned to Zak, "help me pry door open!"

"I'm trying it with this one!" added Zak.

"Say, you two are not trying to leave me?" asked Repulsive Juju, "I thought we were special?"

That comment obviously made both Zak and Johnny sick to their stomachs, and both of them barfed, sending each one to the floor. This disgusting manner then also made Abigail do the same thing, and poor Janet simply fainted with all of this happening.

"Well look who seems to be all the weak links here" laughed Sheen, "I guess that makes me invincible."

"Oh, looks like you campers must have caught something, I know what'll make it better, a big old hug" said Repulsive Juju.

"Eh, no thanks" said Libby, "I'm good, I came on a private jet."

"I like hugs!" added Flapjack.

"Stop encouraging him!" snapped Cindy to Flapjack.

"Hugs, hugs, hugs for all!" announced Repulsive Juju.

But every camper that Repulsive Juju had hugged, had fallen right to the ground. He hugged Sissy, whom fell to the ground, and then came for Zim who couldn't stand the smell.

"Bah, what a horrible, horrible smell!" cried Zim, "You smell worse than Gir when he brings home one of those hideous tacos!"

"Oh, I can also make my own tacos" added Repulsive Juju as he showed Zim one, making Zim's face turn even greener than it already was.

"Please don't tell me you're going to barf too!" cried Cindy.

"Run!" cried Libby.

As everyone was trying to get away from Zim who was about to literally gross out, over Repulsive Juju's gross looks. It just immediately happened, as poor Zim got quite sick and barfed right on poor Timmy whom then fainted from the bad smell.

"Someone call the health department!" cried Carl who couldn't believe how disgusting this was getting even for him, where he then promptly fainted over the hysteria that was going on.

"This can't be happening, we're just the only ones left" said Frida who was being a bit paranoid.

"We got to do something" said Manny.

"I can help you" said Flapjack, "I'm good at hugging."

"Can you stand these horrible, horrible smells?" asked Cindy.

"Yep" replied Flapjack.

"Then do us a favor and hug that horrible thing!" cried Cindy.

"Will do" said Flapjack as he skipped right on over.

As Flapjack continued on skipping toward Repulsive Juju, he was crying over the fact that everyone was unconscious because of him.

"It's not fair, all I wanted to do was to make some friends, instead all I got is about two thirds of them on the floor!" cried Repulsive Juju.

"Don't be sad friend" said Flapjack.

"You're not afraid of me?" asked Repulsive Juju.

"Of course not, silly, I've been around hundreds of people just like you from where I come from" replied Flapjack.

Suddenly, Repulsive Juju was filled with joy.

"Oh boy, I can't believe someone finally realizes where I come from!" cried Repulsive Juju with joy, "How about a big hug!"

"Coming right up!" laughed Flapjack.

"Er, what might happen if someone as smelly as that is so overjoyed?" asked Jimmy.

"Why are you asking me for?" asked Cindy.

"Well, I'm just a little worried that if someone's that happy and unaware they promote that amount of smell, they might even give off more of it when they're at their happiest" said Jimmy.

"Oh no!" cried Cindy as she realized what was going to happen.

As Flapjack gave his big hug to Repulsive Juju, the entire room filled with Repulsive Juju's stench, making the remaining campers faint. It was also finally time for Chris to check on the campers. As Jorgen and Chef opened up the doors, the horrible smell was then let out into the outside, and inside was Flapjack giving Repulsive Juju a big hug.

"Aw, will you look at that" said Chris, "now why couldn't the rest of the campers be this kind?"

"Maybe they need more kindness lessons" laughed Chef.

"Get those campers up, we'll see which team lost first" said Chris.

A few hours later, after all the campers had the smell erased from them from Repulsive Juju, the team that lost the most was Team Jeera, while Team Lok and Tak managed to win it thanks to Flapjack. The very first ceremony of who was going to be booted off the show was going to happen, where Team Jeera members were sitting around the camp fire like before, and Chris had a plate of tropical smoothes ready for the campers that were going to remain.

"Campers, for this season, the campers who get to stay will receive this very sweet tropical smoothie" said Chris as he had a sample himself tasting it, "and it is so good, you would want a second one."

"If you ask me, I think some tribe members deserve to have their men stop wearing dresses" laughed Sperg, "makes them look like sissy girls, or worse!"

"Okay, moving on to see which of the campers would stay, Billy, Mandy, Zak, Johnny, Sissy and Cleveland Jr., Irwin and Danielle. There is one remaining tropical smoothie left" said Chris, "and who is it going to be?"

Suddenly it was only remaining two were Dib and Sperg. Dib was nervous as a wreck, as he knew he might be voted off first, as his sister Gaz had taunted him throughout the course of being booted off first for the first season.

"And the camper who gets to have the last smoothie here is….I can't even believe I'm this surprised….Dib" said Chris as he throws it to him.

"What?" cried Sperg as he got up in quite a fuss, "You kicked me off first, and let this nerd stay? He's an even bigger nerd than Irwin is!"

Suddenly a rowboat with Sticky Beard towing it rowed up to the shoreline.

"That's right, we hired Sticky Beard to take the losing camper off this island on the Rowboat of Shame" said Chris.

"And not only that, Chris has also paid me to sing a few tunes with my accordion I have with me" added Sticky Beard.

"It's the least we can do to help him have another career" added Chris.

"So step right on board the rowboat and I'll sing you a tune or two" laughed Sticky Beard.

As Sticky Beard began to make his way off by singing some obnoxious tune to poor Sperg, the other campers were fearful this might happen to them, except for Billy.

"Wow, a pirate who can sing, this reality show couldn't get any better than this" said Billy who hopes this season would be his season to get on the road to shame.


	3. Jibolba's Challenge

Chapter 3: Jibolba's Challenge

It was finally time for Chris McLean to do a recap for the audience on what just happened on last week's show.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last week on Camp Jungle Rumble, the campers faced their very first challenge. They had to spend twenty four hours in one large hut with Revolting Juju, and boy was he ever revolting. The campers all dropped like flies. Except for one of the campers known as Flapjack was somehow immune to Repulsive Juju's ugly stench. Maybe because on his application on where he lived for his address he put down a whale named Bubbie, whoever that might be.

Anyway, the challenge itself was won by Team Lok and Tak, where the campers received pieces of maps of treasure to locate the ancient burial that is stated to have been buried long ago by this island's earliest settlers. Enough with the history lesson, as for Team Jeera, Sperg made some unwanted comments calling the men of the Pupununu tribe, lesser than men for wearing loin cloths to be deemed as "dresses". That got him being the first one on the Rowboat of Shame driven by Sticky Beard.

So who's going to go on the Rowboat of Shame this time? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

It was finally morning in the Pupununu village. As the campers were sleeping in designated huts that were close to where their leaders were sleeping. Suddenly the Pupununu Chief himself got out of his hut and was using a megaphone that Chris had given him.

"Alright, everybody up!" roared the Pupununu Chief.

"What is it morning already?" asked Timmy who was getting out of his bed.

"You heard the big guy" said Chris as he came into the scene.

"This thing works like a charm" said the Pupununu Chief to Chris.

"I know" added Chris.

"Why don't I do this often?" asked the Pupununu Chief to himself a bit.

"Maybe you should use it again to the huts the campers are sleeping in" laughed Chris.

"Will do" added the Pupupununu Chief as he left.

In Team Zaria's hut, the campers were mostly fast asleep. That is, until the Pupununu Chief himself peaked right in and used his megaphone.

"Wake up! Everyone up, up, up!" roared the Pupupununu Chief.

"Couldn't you be any longer?" asked Janet as she was quite annoyed by the Pupununu Chief, which the Chief looked and noticed the volume wasn't all the way up.

"Why thank you for having me notice that" said the Pupununu Chief which he then upgraded the volume to its fullest, "now wake up!"

This obvious spooked poor Marc out of his bed, along with giving poor Wally a headache.

"I'm going to smash that thing into pieces!" cried Wally as he was covering his ears.

Back in the hut that had Team Jeera, the campers there were also fast asleep. Especially Billy, which the peace was disturbed once the Pupununu Chief stuck his head into the hut and used the megaphone at its fullest.

"Wake up!" roared the Pupununu Chief.

"Geeze, don't have our ear drums popped" said Mandy.

As all three teams got up for the day, they were heading toward the outside version of a mess hall where Chef along with Jorgen were serving breakfast.

"I can't wait to have some of your wonderful food" said Zim who was trying to suck up to Chef.

"Yeah, well at least I'm happy that one camper likes my food" said Chef as he handed Zim an extra serving of breakfast which the other campers couldn't see the sight of the food.

"Aw, breakfast the most important meal of the day" said Chris as he walked right in.

"So what's our challenge going to be already?" asked Gaz as she was trying to stuff herself with Chef's so-called food.

"Being the early, eager beaver I see" said Chris, "well, in that case I'm not going to be the one to give it to you."

This brought cheers from the rest of the campers with joy.

"Actually, I'm going to give you the challenge" said Jibolba as he came into the scene.

"As I've stated in this season's contract, you'll have to gain the trust of each Pupununu tribe member whom knows where the buried treasure might be located" said Chris, "it won't matter if your teammates vote you off, the tribe can veto your votes."

"What?" cried everyone.

"That's why Sperg was let go, he made some unwanted comments that ticked off every male member of the tribe" laughed Chris.

"So you're saying we also have to respect our team leaders too?" cried Janet who obviously didn't like Zaria.

"Yes, that also includes that as well" added Chris, "so campers, behave, and maybe you won't get voted off."

"What a bunch of garbage!" cried Janet as she couldn't believe she had to be kind to Zaria or else to which she turned to Mindy, "Say, you're just as popular as I am back at your home town right?"

"You're asking me?" asked Mindy, "Why I do think they're all losers, they're all losers whom would be useful to me, if you know what I mean."

After breakfast, the campers then got ready for Jibolba's challenge. They were brought to the center of the tribe.

"Aw yes, your challenge" said Jibolba.

"Oh, is it a challenge were we get to find a rare Rainbow Monkey in the jungle and bring him home as a pet?" asked Kuki.

"Er, kind of like that" said Jibolba.

"Get on with the challenge" said Gaz who was becoming increasingly impatient.

"Alright, Team Jeera, I want you to go in the jungle and find honey, there are plenty of bees out there in the jungle, but be warned some of them have been Africanized and are quite dangerous" said Jibolba.

"And please hurry up" sighed Gaz as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Team Zaria, you're going to love this one, you're going to bring me back a hide of Rainbow Monkey fur" added Jibolba, "and least but not last Team Lok and Tak, you're job is to bring me a rare blue tiger's claw."

"Is this some kind of a chore list?" asked Libby.

"Let's just get this over with so that I can beat Dib!" ordered Gaz.

"Now there's someone who knows what she's looking for" remarked Zaria.

As the three teams headed deep into the jungle, Jimmy came up with an idea.

"So how are we going to catch a rare blue tiger?" asked Cindy.

"We just need its claw" replied Jimmy, "I'll setup some tiger traps. Cindy, you can pick out who's going to be bait for the tiger."

"Say, fellas, how would you like to help one for the team?" asked Cindy as she gave a glare at Carl, Timmy and Zim.

"Why do you have that look on us?" asked Carl.

"Is is because you finally have recognized me?" added Timmy.

"No, I need you to put on some of these meat costumes, Mindy, get to the sowing" said Cindy.

"What, me do work?" asked Mindy, "Not for you losers."

"I can lure the tiger with my El Tigre powers" said Manny.

"Good" added Cindy.

"I got the meat costumes!" added Gir as he came running into the scene.

"How the heck did he get here?" asked Zoe.

"I found taco costumes instead!" said Gir as he placed a costume on Carl, Timmy and Zim.

"Gir, I told you to stay hidden this time!" cried Zim.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, it was too dark for me to hide" said Gir.

As Team Lok and Tak were getting ready, Team Zaria were on the trial of the Rainbow Moneky.

"Yeah, it's about time I get to take a piece of that fur off those stupid Rainbow Monkeys" said Wally.

"Don't you ever call them stupid, they know when their feelings are hurt" added Kuki.

"Who cares if it's going to get us a win for this challenge" added Hoogie, "keep on stating they're stupid Wally, we'll stand by."

"Hey, you crudy Rainbow Monkeys, every last one of you are a bunch of stupid apes!" laughed Wally as he shouted it throughout the jungle.

Deep within the jungle, one such Rainbow Monkey heard it, and it was the alpha male of the Rainbow Monkey pack. It then began to make hideous roars throughout the jungle.

"See, you're upsetting them!" cried Kuki.

"Get the traps ready" said Abigail.

"Oh, I bet we're going to have an I'm Sorry Party for the Rainbow Monkey!" cried Kuki with joy as she was quite clueless.

Yet while Team Zaria was preparing a trap for the Rainbow Monkey that was coming their way, Team Jeera was having little or no luck at all finding the bees and their honey.

"This stinks!" cried Johnny as he couldn't believe it, "I can't find any traces of any honey anywhere!"

"No bees means we're going to lose this challenge" sighed Mandy.

"You guys can vote me off any time!" laughed Billy, "I want to listen to Sticky Beard's songs!"

"Is that kid okay?" asked Sissy.

"He's always like this" added Mandy.

"Hey guys, I'm hearing some large buzzing noises coming from that field over there" said Cleveland Jr.

As Team Jeera took a closer look, it was really a bee hive farm organized by the Bee Keeper, Johnny's former enemy turned friend.

"Johnny Test, what brings you out here?" asked the Bee Keeper which he then got out the bee keeper suits, "Here, put on these bee keeper suits, to ensure you'll bee safe."

"You know this guy?" asked Sissy as they were putting on the suits.

"Yeah, he's the crazy old guy who couldn't sell his candy" added Johnny.

"We're supposed to be winning a challenge here" said Mandy.

"Hmm, maybe I can bee of some assistance and help you out" added the Bee Keeper, "need any honey to spare?"

"Sure, whatever" added Mandy, "just give us two jars full of it."

"Will do" laughed the Bee Keeper with joy.

As it seemed like an easy win for Team Jeera, Team Zaria was having trouble trying to setup traps. But before they ever could, the alpha Rainbow Monkey himself came into the scene and roared at the campers.

"See, he is upset you called him stupid" said Kuki which the beast then snarled at her.

"Ha, you just called it stupid!" laughed Wally.

"Who cares, let's get the heck out of here!" cried Janet who was a bit afraid.

"Not without me getting that fur, I spent my time practicing wrestling moves against Dib, time to put it into action!" laughed Gaz as she leaped right against the Rainbow Moneky.

She immediately then began to rip apart the poor alpha Rainbow Monkey, literally tearing a chunk of his hide right off of him. Kuki promptly fainted once Gaz accomplished the deed, and the Rainbow Monkey ran off quite afraid of them. Back with Team Lok and Tak, Manny had his El Tigre suit on and was ready to lure the rare blue tiger who was sleeping in its den.

"Hi there fellow tiger" said Manny which the blue tiger noticed Manny as an intruder.

Manny then began to quickly run for his life as the blue tiger went after him. It chased Manny all the way where Carl, Zim and Timmy were. As Manny stopped to take a short breather, the blue tiger turned toward the trio dressed up as tacos.

"Run!" cried Timmy.

The trio ran for their lives, running as fast as they could. Carl fell right behind, which Timmy went back for him while Zim cowardly ran ahead.

"Ha, that tiger won't get me, Zim!" laughed Zim.

Yet Zim soon fell right into one of the traps, which catapulted him in the air, as a rope on the ground was there to do that for the tiger.

"Don't worry" said Jimmy, "we still have the other traps placed."

Poor Zim was screaming for his life as he was hanging upside down. Carl, and Timmy then began to make a run for it, yet they both literally fell right into one of the holes dug for the tiger.

"Oh that's just great!" cried Timmy.

"Hey, you're not the only one who has a rough day!" cried Zim who was swinging back and forth which had the tiger itself prompted to sniff Zim a bit, where it was likely going to try to have a taste of the Irken.

"Hey, Mr. Tiger!" cried Gir who was behind the tiger dressed in a taco suit, "I'm over here!"

"Gir, yes, Gir, distract the tiger!" cried Zim as he was trying to get himself out of the predicament.

Gir then began to make a run for it, toward one of the traps. The tiger itself then fell right into a pit, and attempted to climb up. One of its claws came loose, and part of it fell apart which Gir promptly picked it up.

"Here you go" said Gir to Jimmy.

"I'll go fetch the others" sighed Zoe.

But for the teams who made it back to the camp, it was Team Jeera who got there first.

"Looks like we have our winners for the challenge" said Chris which Jibolba nodded.

Second team to come in was Team Lok and Tak despite their teammates falling into their own traps.

"And Team Lok and Tak are second" added Chris.

The last team to come in was Team Zaria, as poor Kuki was having a mental breakdown of how Gaz managed to pull off the hide from the Rainbow Monkey, and Janet not liking the moment one bit, being lesser than Zaria.

"Team Zaria, I'll see you at the camp fire ceremony tonight" laughed Chris.

It was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, and Chris indeed had laid out a plate of tropical smoothies quite ripe for the hot humid weather.

"Campers, here are nine tropical smoothies, only nine of you would get it, one of you won't which one will it be?" asked Chris which he then began to pass by Marc, Wally, Hoogie, Abigail, Libby, Sheen, Molly, and Gaz.

The only two campers left remained were Janet and Kuki.

"There's only one left, and the camper who gets it to stay, who's going to be" said Chris as he was waiting for a long dramatic pause, "I can't believe there are enough votes by the campers, but Janet gets to stay. Kuki, looks like this season was just too much for you."

"Come up sweetie" said Sticky Beard as he rowed up the rowboat to the shoreline, "I have it ready and waiting for ya."

"Could you make a request?" asked Kuki who had big sad eyes on her face.

"Fine, but don't let the other losing campers think they'll have their way" replied Sticky Beard.

"You got lucky this time, I could have gotten the entire tribe to veto your teammates' votes" said Zaria to Janet, "this is a warning to you."


	4. Mountain Climbing Jungle Style

Chapter 4: Mountain Climbing Jungle Style

It was once again finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience, and also make further notes.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, I made an announcement that indeed shocked the rest of the campers whom were quite apparently happy that I won't be giving that many challenges this season. However, it didn't take long for campers to stop cheering when I introduced Jibolba to be the one to initiate the challenge.

Many of the campers were also shocked that the tribe can veto their votes, even though if they have enough votes to vote off one of their fellow campers, but only at the choosing of the team's leader. As for the challenge, not all of the campers were happy ones as poor Kuki experienced an episode no therapist will be able to aide her to overcome it in therapy.

So who's going to go home and need, some needed therapy for this? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

It was quite a typical peaceful morning for the rest of the campers whom were all sound asleep. Suddenly a large shadow of a plane began to roar right over waking up the campers. The plane eventually landed not far which obviously Chris got right out of it.

"Aw, did I wake all of you?" asked Chris, "I paid the pilot to do that as a wakeup call."

"Why did you have to wake me, I was having such a wonderful dream" said Carl.

"Was it about llamas?" asked Jimmy.

"No, eh, yes" replied Carl.

"Does this guy do this all the time?" asked Libby.

"Yeah, pretty much" added Cindy.

"So what's the challenge today?" asked Gaz who was obviously impatient as usual, "I want my brother to lose already so that I can gloat about it."

"Hey, I survived being booted off this season for the first time" barked Dib.

"Well I'm going to ensure you won't be so lucky" continued Gaz.

"My, my, don't we have some sibling rivalry here" said Chris, "campers, head to the open mess hall for breakfast, then back here for your challenge."

"Oh boy, I hope it'll be one about llamas" laughed Carl with joy.

"What's with that kid?" asked Marc to Wally.

"That kid is a big weirdo" replied Wally, "he's obsessed with llamas the way Kuki was obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys."

"Wow, I'm surprised you figured out how to do analogies" remarked Abigail a bit surprise with Wally.

"Yeah, usually you don't make that much sense at all" added Hoogie.

"Hey man, lay off my friend Carl a little" said Sheen.

"Oh let's see, you're the cruddy kid that's obsessed with some doll" said Wally.

"Ultra Lord is an action figure, not a doll!" roared Sheen.

"Well I'm saying that's what got Kuki kicked off" said Wally.

"Wow, he's right again about that" said Hoogie who was a bit surprised.

As the rest of the campers made it to the open mess hall, Chef was obviously being sucked up to by Zim as Zim finished his portion, he went up to Chef for more.

"Good fellow human sir, may I please have some more?" asked Zim.

"Alright, but it seems you got competition, the llama fanatic over there seems to be enjoying this season's food as well" added Chef referring to Carl.

"What, you mean that llama-loving fool?" asked Zim.

"Yeah, he came right up faster than you did" remarked Chef.

"Well then, it seems it's perhaps due to him having more organs than me" said Zim.

"What was that?" asked Chef who felt that was a bit odd of what Zim would say.

"Er, I mean his superior eating skills, yeah that's what I was, er referring to" said Zim.

"Oh, looks like I got another one coming up" said Chef as he noticed Cleveland Jr., wanting more food.

"May I please have some more food?" asked Cleveland Jr., to Chef.

"Aw, so glad to have more than just one camper to like my food here" laughed Chef.

"How can you eat this stuff?" asked Sissy as Cleveland Jr., sat right back down.

"I get this food all the time at my school" replied Cleveland Jr.

"That explains everything about this kid" whispered Zak to Sissy.

Suddenly Chris drove up in a jeep driven by Jorgen.

"Alright campers!" shouted Chris as he had a megaphone with him, "Time for breakfast is over! Head to the main area of the tribe and you'll get your challenge!"

As the rest of the campers finished their breakfast, they immediately headed toward where Chris was located along with Jorgen and Chef who joined in. There only one camper was overjoyed as it seemed Carl was finally going to get to ride llamas.

"Oh boy, llamas!" cried Carl with joy, "I can't wait to ride them!"

"Actually in this challenge, you do" said Chris.

"You see, I forgot to tell you this is going to be part two of my challenge" said Jibolba as he entered the scene, "I need each of the teams to collect an element or two when they're up in the mountains."

"Great, more chores for the old guy" sighed Cindy.

"Oh boy, oh boy I can't wait to get in on this!" cried Carl as he was trying to run toward the llamas which Chef grabbed Carl.

"Whoa, slow down" said Chris, "the challenge hasn't even started yet."

"Here are your climbing tools" said Jorgen in a thick Austrian accent, "this should be all that you need to climb the mountain in this thick jungle."

"There aren't enough of the tools for everyone" said Danielle as she noticed.

"Too bad" laughed Chris, "anyway campers, good luck."

"Here are the elements I want you to find" said Jibolba as he handed each team a piece of paper, "Team Jeera, you are to find diamonds up in the mountain. Team Zaria, you'll find gold and Team Lok and Tak your task is to find copper."

"You're expecting us to find all of this?" asked Zoe.

"Yes I am" replied Jibolba, "so get to it then."

"Oh, and also be careful about jungle bears whom roam in those parts" laughed Chris as the llamas began to head out with each members of each team onboard.

About at least thirty minutes into the challenge, the campers were already facing rough terrain as the llamas began to make their way up. Carl kept on combing the llama's fur, which Timmy and Manny thought it was quite odd.

"Er, what are you doing?" asked Timmy as he noticed Carl combing the llama's fur.

"I'm trying to make her feel comfortable" replied Carl.

"It's a her, you know it's a her?" asked Manny who was a bit shocked.

"Of course I know it's a her, I know every gender each llama is, we have three girl llamas and three boy llamas" replied Carl.

"And you didn't even bother to really check?" added Frida who was also a bit shocked too.

"Hey, back off, I know this from heart" replied Carl.

"Touchy" remarked Frida.

As the three teams made their way up the mountain, Team Jeera stopped at one cave.

"This cave's ours" said Mandy, "you can look for gold and copper in some of the caves up above."

"Fine, we shouldn't have to share a cave with a loser like you around' said Mindy.

As the other teams went ahead, Billy rushed right into the cave itself.

"Oh boy, time to find those diamonds, here diamond, diamond, diamonds, come out, come out where ever you are!" cried Billy throughout the cave which he was obviously quite stupid not noticing they were right in front of his face.

"There is indeed something not right with that kid" sighed Zak as he started to head to work in retrieving some diamonds along with the other members of the team.

Team Zaria finally made it to the second cave which members of the team got out and headed toward it.

"You think you're smart enough to tell from real gold to fake?" asked Janet to Marc.

"Sure, I'm the genius of this team" replied Marc.

"Then get to it" said Janet as she put the pressure on him in finding if there was gold in the cave.

Back with Team Lok and Tak, the team finally made it to the cave up above.

"You sure we'll be able to find copper in this cave?" asked Cindy.

"Sure I'm sure" replied Jimmy.

"Okay, you heard Neutron, move it!" ordered Cindy.

As each of the teams managed to find what they were looking for as it only took several hours into the challenge. Carl wanted to really rest as he was bringing in his team's two llamas.

"I'm so glad we can finally rest, you llamas need to rest to before we can head down" said Carl.

Carl then sat on what he thought was a sofa, a really comfortable sofa.

"Say, this sofa feels pretty soft, do caves have sofas?" asked Carl to the two llamas whom were getting a bit nervous as the so-called sofa was really a sleeping bear.

The two llamas then decided to make a run for it, as Carl began to make himself more comfortable on the so-called sofa. This obviously woke up the bear.

"Hey sofa, don't move away!" cried Carl.

Suddenly as Carl turned around, he noticed it was none other than a bear which roared right in his face. Carl began to scream for his entire life throughout the cave which spooked the other campers.

"Zim wants to know what made that sound!" cried Zim.

"Run, everybody run!" cried Carl who was running away from the bear.

"Quick, grab as much copper you can hold and run!" cried Jimmy.

"What did that loving llama loser do?" asked Mindy as she began to run with the rest of her team, "Think a stupid bear was a sofa?"

"No, eh, yes" sighed Carl as he continued to run.

Suddenly as Team Lok and Tak were heading down the mountain the two other teams noticed the bear coming.

"Quickly, we have to run!" cried Dib as he got onto a llama.

As the two other teams began to flee, the bear itself finally stopped near the edge of the mountain marking its territory and heading back up to the cave it was sleeping in. As for the three teams, each of the teams came tumbling down the mountain and made a dash to the Pupununu tribe.

"And let's see which team will make it first" said Chris to which Team Jeera came into the scene, "well, it seems Team Jeera made it, and it looks like Team Zaria is coming next in line."

As Team Zaria then stopped, Team Lok and Tak also stopped as well. It was finally time for Jibolba to inspect how much of the materials he had wanted.

"Looks like the only team that didn't bring enough was Team Lok and Tak" said Jibolba which members of that team all sighed.

"Team Lok and Tak, looks like you'll join the rest of the other teams whom have already voted off a camper" said Chris.

"I would worry about you, you loving llama loser" said Mindy.

Carl was quite worried, he immediately run to Lok and also Tak whom were busy doing their own tribal chores.

"You guys, you have to make sure I don't get voted off" said Carl.

"Sorry, the Lok is busy right now" said Lok.

"You're not busy, I'm the one doing all the work here" remarked Tak.

"Sorry kid, you're on your own" said Lok.

It was then finally time for the camp fire ceremony. Chris obviously out nine tropical fruit smoothies ready to be given to the members of the team whom were going to stay, he quickly passed one to the remaining campers whom were going to stay.

"As you can see here there is only one tropical smoothie left" said Chris as the only two campers left were Carl and Mindy, "Carl, we loved you the first season when you managed to get far enough into the game. Ditto with Mindy, so who's going to get the last smoothie for the day?"

There was an obvious long dramatic pause to which Carl then bursts out in tears.

"I can't take the pressure anymore!" cried Carl, "I made those poor llamas run for their life, all because of me!"

"Mindy, looks like you get the last smoothie" said Chris as he threw it to her, which she then caught it.

"I guess you know who is the better camper here" added Mindy.

"Come on up Carl" said Sticky Beard who rowed in the rowboat to the shoreline, "I'll sing you a song about llamas if it'll cheer you up."

"Can I have a lollipop that's stuck to your beard to?" asked Carl.

"Aw, why not" replied Sticky Beard who was a bit sympathetic and handed one right from his beard to poor Carl.

That obviously made poor Timmy's face turn quite green from the look of it, except for Flapjack who wanted a lollipop.

"Wow, that guy had candy attached to his beard!" remarked Flapjack with some joy.

"That's not the candy I'll ever eat" replied Timmy who was turning greener by the second.

The scene ends with Chris making the appearance in front of the camera.

"So will Flapjack ever get his wish to get a taste of Sticky Beard's lollipops? Will Timmy need to stop thinking about this?" asked Chris, "Find out next time on Camp Jungle Rumble."


	5. Slog's Task

Chapter 5: Slog's Task

It was again, another day in the life for Chris McLean to give a recap for the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, Jibolba had a part 2 to his first task which was to gather various minerals for whatever project he was preparing for the campers to do. Obviously, this didn't settle well for most of the campers, except for Carl, whom really wanted to ride a llama up the jungle-infested mountains.

But as soon as Carl and his team got up to the cave of their choice, Carl decided to sit down on what he thought was a sofa. Instead, he made a new friend which he couldn't bear with it, ha. This left his team without a transportation back home, as the llamas came running away for their lives, and only caring less than what Jibolba needed. This then got poor Carl a one way ticket to the Rowboat of Shame.

So who'll be sent home? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble.

End of Commentary.

Once more, the remaining campers had a long relaxing week thinking it would soon all be over. But that apparently didn't take long for Slog, a member of the Pupupununu tribe to find the megaphone that was placed in her hut.

"You sure it's a good idea for Slog to go wake them up?" asked Tak to Chris.

"Hey, she's the one who is suppose to lead the challenge today, so I thought why not give her a fair chance at it?" replied Chris.

"As long as she's not waking me up and not disturbing my beauty sleep I'm all good for that, maybe I should ask her to wake up my team first" said Zaria.

"Member of the team giving you trouble?" asked Chris as he turned to her.

"Yeah, Janet, she's really trying to make herself the dominant one" replied Zaria.

Back with the huts where the campers were sleeping in, Slog peaked her head in the hut that had team Zaria.

"How does Slog work this again?" asked Slog as she turned toward Chef who was right next to her.

"Press the switch to on" replied Chef.

"Oh, will do" said Slog to which she then shouted, "wake up!"

"That was louder than the last time!" cried Marc as he fell out of his bed.

"And they did this one earlier!" added Janet who was obviously quite tired.

"Let's just get this day over with" said Gaz.

After Slog did the same with the other teams, the remaining campers headed to the open mess hall for breakfast. Chef obviously handed out the campers the so-called food he was serving with Jorgen being in charge making sure they didn't waste it.

"I wish Carl didn't get voted off" said Timmy as he couldn't stand eating Chef's food, "we could really use another mouth by now."

"No wasting food" said Jorgen, "you eat it!"

"Oh come on, be creative with it" said Flapjack as he decided to turn Chef's food into play dough, making a mini-statue out of Captain K'nuckles.

"Who are what is that?' asked Cindy.

"That's my Captain K'nuckles, he said putting me on this show will make me into a big man" replied Flapjack, "and also a good adventurer."

"This isn't art class" said Jorgen as he ruined Flapjack's mini-statue by crushing it with his own hand.

Back with Team Jeera, Cleveland Jr., was eating away Chef's food almost starting a mini-competition with Zim on Team Lok and Tak's table.

"So, er, large fellow human you think you can eat this food as much as I, Zim can?" asked Zim.

"I'm use to eating stuff like this" said Cleveland Jr., "my dad says I'm a very good eater and I always finish my plate."

"And yet we get more revelations about this kid" remarked Zak.

Chris obviously had to come in to prevent Zim and Cleveland Jr., from starting a food fight.

"Alright, that's about enough of breakfast time for your challenge" said Chris.

"Get on with the challenge already" said Gaz as she was obviously impatient.

"Alright, alright, this way please campers" said Chris.

As Chris guided the remaining campers to the main center of the Pupununu tribe, the large woman who woke the campers up known as Slog was there waiting.

"Let me guess, she's going to help us with the challenge?" asked Libby.

"You guessed that right, Slog here is going to show you the challenge now in order for each team to suck up to their team leader or leaders they'll have to create their very own statues to them as a way to appease their leaders" said Chris.

"What's all?" asked Dib.

"Just look at the examples I did with my Lok" said Slog as she showed several samples, some good and some not very good, "but the greatest one is up on a mountain that Slog carved herself."

"Wow, she must like him as I almost adore Captain K'nuckles" giggled Flapjack.

"I always say, as an expert at this I know how to create an Ultra Lord statue" said Sheen.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your cruddy obsession with this Ultra Lord dork" shouted Wally.

"Ultra Lord isn't a dork, he's a Galactic Superhero!" roared Sheen who was obvious fuming at any criticism of Ultra Lord.

Suddenly a truck drove up with Jorgen driving it loaded with some wet cement blocks.

"Here's plenty of cement for you" said Jorgen, "good luck."

"I say we create a base first of our leader" said Libby.

"Why should we even worship Zaria?" asked Janet.

"Because if we don't we'll lose the challenge" replied Libby, "and I'll know who'll I be able to blame."

"Fine, I'll help" sighed Janet.

Back with Team Jeera, Jeera was going to help her team by simply posing for them.

"Think this will be tough enough for you?" asked Jeera.

"Don't worry, we'll get the finishing touches down right" replied Mandy.

"If there's some cement left over, can I play in it?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, why not" replied Mandy.

"Oh boy!" cried Billy with joy.

As Team Jeera started on its project, Team Lok and Tak had trouble as there didn't seem to be enough cement to make a statue of both Lok and Tak.

"I don't understand, there doesn't seem to be enough cement to make both of them" said Jimmy as he examined the amount of cement left.

"I think I got an idea, remember that mini-statue of Captain K'Nuckles I managed to make?" asked Flapjack.

"No, we're not going to make a miniature version of them" said Cindy.

"But we may not have a choice, because we have to create statues of both of them" added Frida.

"She's got a point" added Manny.

"Fine, but if we lose the challenge, I know who to blame" said Cindy as they began to get to work.

Yet while both Teams of Jeera, Lok and Tok were putting their projects to work. Team Zaria was running into trouble as Gaz really wanted things to hurry it up with the cement base for Zaria.

"How long are we suppose to work on this base?" asked Gaz to Libby.

"About several more hours" replied Libby.

Gaz obviously thought of a plan on how to speed things up a bit. She noticed the likes of Molly relaxing near the cement and noticed she was a bit close to the base Zaria was for the statue.

"What, I'm resting" said Molly in a rude manner to Gaz.

"Hey Molly, look behind you" said Gaz.

"What, I don't see anything" said Molly.

As poor Molly turns around, Gaz pushes her right into the cement. As poor Molly tries to get out of the cement, the cement ends up hardening right in a ridiculous pose.

"Hey, everyone, I found the right base" laughed Gaz.

"Tell me she didn't fell in the cement" said Marc.

"Gaz pushed me" said Molly in an unclear voice to the rest of her teammates.

"Fine, we'll have to work with this" sighed Libby.

"I say we make her Ultra Lord's bribe from the Amazon comic crossover" said Sheen as he had a limited edition copy of the comic with him.

"No more cruddy Ultra Lord dork stuff!" roared Wally as he grabbed the comic book, and tore up a limited edition version of it.

Sheen went ballistic against Wally and began to get into a fight.

"Break it up!" cried Abigail as she along with Hoogie and Marc tried to pull the two away from each other.

"That was a limited edition comic!" cried Sheen as he was being held by both Abigail and Marc.

"I'm tired of you weaklings always obsessed with whatever the crude you want to be obsessed about" said Wally who was still upset that Kuki was voted off.

"I wish we had enough cement to ground Sheen" sighed Libby as she was working with poor Molly.

"Well, this looks interesting" said Chris came by, as he not only noticed the fight in progress but also Molly being used as the literal base for Zaria.

"She fell in the cement" said Hoogie.

"Accidents will happen" said Chris, "judging will begin in a few minutes."

It was finally judgment for the campers. For Team Jeera, it seemed like Team Jeera indeed got a score of a ten out of ten which the Pupununu Chief, Chef and Jorgen were the obvious judges.

"Well, I know who won here" laughed Chef as he gave Team Jeera a symbolic golden ribben.

Back with Team Lok, and Tak although the trio of judges were unimpressed with how small the statues were. The Pupununu Chief, however gave them a thumbs up for effort with also Chef and Jorgen nodding to it.

"Here, second place" said Jorgen as he gave Team Lok and Tak a blue ribben.

"Large punches do indeed come in small packages" said Chef as the trio were leaving the scene.

Back with Team Zaria, however things weren't looking so well as the trio of judges had to give them a thumbs down.

"I'm sorry, but this will be an obvious insult to my eldest daughter" said the Pupununu Chief.

"It's not really her fault, she sort of fell into it" added Libby, "we had to make due what was left."

"I guess I'll be seeing Team Zaria at the Camp Fire for the first time" laughed Chris.

Poor, poor innocent Molly, it sadly looked like it was her time to finally go. That is, until about near dinner time, Sheen was still in argumentative mood with Wally, for tearing up his comic book.

"Who cares about your cruddy comics, you're sick obsession of this Ultra Lord dork, isn't good for the team" said Wally.

"And I say Ultra Lord will be upset to hear these horrible words from the likes of you" said Sheen.

"Well I know who to vote off this cruddy season!" cried Wally as he stormed off.

As Wally grumbled about, Zaria noticed him walking by.

"Why the long face?" asked Zaria.

"That cruddy Sheen, he's going to be a problem for the team" said Wally complaining about it to his leader.

"Well, I'm glad you brought this to my attention, as the future Queen of the Pupununu tribe I should know when to act properly as its leader" said Zaria, "and definitely we don't want anyone else thinking that some inanimate object is higher than me."

"So you're going to get the tribe to vote off that nutcase?" asked Wally.

"We'll see within the hour or so" replied Zaria.

After an hour later or so it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony. Members of Team Zaria were sitting awaiting their fate. Poor Molly was still hard like a rock being chiseled out by both Chef and Jorgen at a very slow pace.

"Here are nine tropical fruit smoothies, only nine of you will be getting it, and if you don't get it, you have to go on the Rowboat of Shame, and you can never, ever come back" said Chris.

Chris handed out a tropical smoothie to the campers whom were staying. The only two campers whom didn't receive one were obviously Molly, but also surprisingly Sheen.

"The last tropical fruit smoothie of the night" said Chris as he was waiting for the long dramatic pause, "Molly, you had a little accident by falling in the cement."

"I was pushed" replied Molly in an unheard soft voice due to the cement.

"Sheen, you're obsession with Ultra Lord is literally tearing your team apart" continued Chris.

"Get on with it, I want that tropical fruit smoothie!" cried Sheen.

"I'm waiting for the dramatic pause, sesssh" said Chris as the long dramatic pause was climaxing, "Molly. I'm very, very surprised you get to stay for another day. Sheen, it looks like you take the Rowboat of Shame away."

"What, this is unfair!" cried Sheen as he was being taken away by Slog to which Sheen noticed Wally grinning at Sheen, "You, you did this to me! If Ultra Lord were here, he'll make you pay!"

"Enough of that" said Sticky Beard as he rowed up the rowboat to the shoreline which Slog then forcibly puts Sheen on the rowboat itself, "time for a humiliating song that I cooked up just for you."

As the rowboat of shame rowed off into the sunset with Sheen not being able to stand the accordion play by Sticky Beard, back in the private hut where Chris was staying he was reviewing some tapes and noticed Molly really was pushed into the cement by Gaz.

"This could be an interesting turning point for Team Zaria" laughed Chris, "and Dib's sister."


	6. On Board the SS Consolation?

Chapter 6: On Board the SS Consolation?

Everyone thought the likes of the "lovable" host Chris McLean was going to show his face to the camera again. Instead, it was none other than Father himself who was obviously going to do a so-called Aftermath mini-series.

Father's Commentary:

Now you folks are expecting your lovable host Chris McLean to be giving the commentary, well too bad! I'm on contract, and it says so that every four to five losers that are voted off the show I get to run this place here. That's indeed right, so even if a camper loses, they come here, where I'm the one running the show, is there going to be a problem with that?

Anyway, the first four victims are right here waiting to get a taste of me. So who'll be winning some consolation prizes here? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble.

End of Father's Commentary.

The first four campers to be voted off Camp Jungle Rumble couldn't believe that this was the place to be going, that they would be on a cruise line in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. All four campers that were voted off first were obviously enjoying their time relaxing in the sun on the deck of the cruise line.

"Man, I didn't know losing could be so sweet!" cried Sheen.

"Yeah, I was the first one here before you dorks all ruined it, you all got voted off for the lamest reasons" laughed Sperg.

"I don't think hurting Rainbow Monkeys is lame" cried Kuki who was still quite sad.

"I don't know, saying the men of the Pupununu village wearing loin clothes were really dresses, was pretty harsh" added Carl.

"Who cares, they can't take a hint to change what they where, that's their problem not mine" said Sperg.

"Alright, hands on deck, this is your captain speaking" said Father's voice on the inner comm., "if you four would please stop being lazy and come inside, I got some cool consolation prizes for you to win. If you can pass my challenges."

"Oh boy, prizes, prizes, prizes!" cried Kuki as she raced off first before the other three.

Kuki was the obvious one to be the first one to enter the main room. Next came Sheen, and then Carl and Sperg coming in last.

"Hey, slow down!" cried Sperg who was a bit tired.

"Hello children" said Father as he came into the scene.

"You're our host?" asked Kuki who was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" asked Father as he flared up his flames toward her.

"Come on, you said there were going to be prizes!" cried Sheen as he was quite hyperactive.

"Alright, alright" sighed Father, "first I'm going to show some embarrassing clips of how you four got yourselves voted off. Mr. Boss, prepare the films please."

"Fine, I just wished my daughter got to second season" sighed Mr. Boss.

Mr. Boss began to roll the first film of Sperg acting like a complete jerk back when he was on the show.

"Hey, this is the part where I called those loin clothes dresses, they really do look like sissy dresses" laughed Sperg.

Next film that was shown was that of Kuki crying after being traumatized by Gaz pulling off the fur of a Rainbow Monkey.

"I couldn't stand seeing anymore animals getting hurt" sighed Kuki.

As for Carl, Carl had to relive the time he was scared by the bear in the cave, along with the llamas being chased off.

"I couldn't forgive myself, I understand how she feels about Rainbow Monkeys the way I feel about llamas!" cried Carl.

And as for Sheen, had to relive the nightmare of Wally tearing up his limited edition comic book of Ultra Lord.

"That was a limited edition comic book!" cried Sheen as he was shacking his fist at the film.

"Well now, you all know why you were voted off either by your team members or by the tribe" said Father as the films stopped, "now for the challenge you four will all have to endure."

"I bet this will be easy" said Sheen with excitement.

"Oh really?" asked Father

Father then snapped his fingers which then showed a collection of limited edition Ultra Lord comics in mint condition, another table that had an intern dressed up as a llama, another table with an intern dressed up as a Rainbow Monkey and lastly a loin cloth similarly worn by the Pupununu tribe.

"Yes, that's right kids" said Father, "you four are all going to face your greatest fears if you want to get any prize."

"You mean I got to destroy these mint condition editions of Ultra Lord comic books?" cried Sheen.

"Yeah, that sounds about right" replied Father.

"But I can't relive that nightmare of harming a Rainbow Monkey!" cried Kuki.

"If we do go with it, are we hurting the interns?" asked Carl.

"Nah, the interns are professional stunt doubles too" added Father.

"Alright then what's the cruddy prize if we have to do this?" asked Sperg.

"Well, there were some birthday cakes from the Delightful Children that weren't ever going to be used because they're just so picky what they want for their birthdays so I decide I'm going to give a large birthday cake to whoever will be able to face their fear" laughed Father.

Suddenly a light shined down on a large table in the center revealing a birthday cake the Delightful Children would never be able to taste because of their punishment from last season.

"Oh my, it looks so yummy!" cried Carl.

"Oh, I hope I don't hurt the Rainbow Monkey too much" added Kuki as she was giving a club to hit the intern dressed up as a Rainbow Monkey with.

"Er, is this in my contract?" asked the intern in the Rainbow Monkey suit to Father.

"Read the fine print" laughed Father.

"I want that cake!" cried Carl as he also grabbed a club.

The two interns dressed up as a llama and a Rainbow Monkey then began to make a run for it.

"This isn't part of our contract!" cried the intern dressed up as a llama.

The poor interns ran for their lives trying desperately to get out of their costumes. Meanwhile, Sheen couldn't make up his mind whether to destroy the limited edition Ultra Lord comic books or trying to hold them.

"This is too hard for me!" cried Sheen as he couldn't believe what was happening, "How did you get all the Ultra Lord limited edition comic books?"

"I know someone with a lot of wealth" replied Father.

"Yeah you match stick, there's no way I'm going to look like a dork by wearing this" said Sperg referring to the loin cloth.

"Sorry but if you want a taste of the Delightful Children's birthday cake they'll never lay any of their tongues on you'll have no other choice" laughed Father.

"Aw man, can I have some privacy before I change?" asked Sperg.

While Sperg was going to humiliate himself for the tasty Delightful Children's cake, the interns wearing the costumes of a llama and a Rainbow Monkey just couldn't get the costumes off at all. The zipper was out of their reach as even if they tried pulling it themselves with each other's help.

"I can't get this stupid costume off!" cried the intern wearing the Rainbow Monkey costume.

"I know what you mean" added the intern with the llama costume.

Suddenly the two interns noticed Kuki and Carl had vicious faces on, as they were in quite a frenzy to literally abandon their fears in order to get a taste of that cake from the Delightful Children.

"Run!" cried the intern in the Rainbow Monkey costume.

Both interns ran their separate ways, as they tried to hide on the cruise liner itself from the two crazy former campers. The intern who was wearing the llama costume made his way down the engine room of the cruise liner. It was obviously quite dark and creepy for him, but it was worth it to get away from Carl.

"Phew, I'll just stay here until that crazy kid stops looking for me" said the intern as he sat down.

Suddenly the intern began to hear footsteps, but these weren't the typical heavy footsteps of someone working in the engine room coming down to check on it.

"Here, llama, llama, llama, I'm just going to hurt you just this once so that I can get a taste of that tasty cake" said Carl in quite a crazy manner.

As for the poor intern in the Rainbow Monkey costume, he had to hide in one of the cabin rooms on the cruise liner. There were so many rooms were people would have stayed that Kuki wouldn't have time to search them all.

"This is perfect, that crazy girl isn't going to find me here" said the intern wearing the Rainbow Monkey costume.

But as he began to hide under the top bed, of a bunk bed, he began to literally hide under the covers fearing Kuki as he could hear her footsteps making her way into the area.

"Come out Rainbow Monkey, I'll only hit you once so that I can get a taste of that cake" said Kuki.

While both interns were having trouble, Sheen was still amazed by the amount of Ultra Lord limited edition comics stacked right in front of them. Father was quite impatient if Sheen was ever going to tear them apart.

"Well, this is a challenge, are you going to even try to win it?" asked Father.

"Ultra Lord limited edition comics! All mine!" cried Sheen as he leaped right them and began to escape.

"Hey, that's not how you're supposed to play the challenge!" cried Father as he flared up.

"Hey match stick, I'm ready for my humiliation" sighed Sperg as he was in the loin cloth worn by the Pupununu tribe.

"Well, at least I know who at least won this consolation challenge" sighed Father quite disappointed with the results.

While Sheen was trying to get away scot free with new Ultra Lord limited edition comic books, the intern wearing the llama costume was running for his life trying to escape Carl. Carl was rampaging with his club ready for action.

"Slow down, I just want to win the prize!" cried Carl as he was getting a bit tired.

As for the intern wearing the Rainbow Monkey costume, he was quite scared to death hiding under the blanket of a top bunk bed. Kuki suddenly walks right in sniffing around where the Rainbow Monkey could be.

"Here Rainbow, Rainbow Monkey, I know where you are and I can sniff you out" said Kuki then she noticed shivering under the blanket on the top bunk, "well, I think I exactly know where you are."

Then with one swipe of her club, she immediately takes a hit on the poor intern whom then falls right to the ground falling off the top bunk bed.

"There you are!" laughed Kuki, "I'm to bring you back and get that cake!"

While Kuki was dragging her ticket to her prize back to the main room, Sperg was already eating half of the cake.

"Man, this is a good cake, being humiliated certainly goes a long way" added Sperg.

"You know, maybe if you held more respect for the Pupununu people you wouldn't be in this mess" added Father which he then notices Sheen being brought in by his ice cream men.

"I caught him trying to escape with these Ultra Lord limited edition comics" said one of the ice cream men.

"it's all mine!" cried Sheen.

"I got my ticket for the prize!" said Kuki as she came in dragging the poor unconscious intern in the Rainbow Monkey suit in the scene.

"Well, at least you'll get half of the cake, Sperg's a bit full from the looks of it" said Father.

As for the other intern dressed up as a llama, he managed to make it to safety by arriving at the main room with Carl slowly following him.

"Wait up, let me wake you!" cried Carl who was getting out of breath.

"Better get that kid some water and have him rest a bit, it looks like Sperg and Kuki both won this consolation challenge with Kuki coming in second" said Father to which Father then turned to the camera, "anyway, turn in next time for the next four to five losers."


	7. Battle of the Brains

Chapter 7: Battle of the Brains

It was once again for Chris McLean to give commentary, after having a short Aftermath episode.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, it was idol worship. Worship of your team leader that is. The campers had to create statues of their Dear Leaders as a way to appease them in order to get some pieces of the treasure map. But it seems accidents would apparently happen, as poor Molly from Team Zaria fell right into the cement.

She was used as a literal base for Zaria which the judges apparently gave her the thumbs down. Molly was certainly going to have a folly in likely being voted off. That is, until Sheen came in to save her by being so arrogantly supporting this Ultra Lord character, whoever that might be. This didn't give him the right attention to another teammate Wally as he immediately tore up one of his rare comic books and nearly broke into a fight. Luckily yours truly was there on the scene ready to stop it.

That obviously got poor Sheen a one way ticket on the Rowboat of Shame home. Since it seems Molly has most of the cement out of her, will she be able to redeem herself? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble.

End of Commentary.

Things were quite unpleasant for members of Team Zaria. After Sheen got voted off, Molly was desperate in trying to seek an alliance to be against Gaz for pushing her in the cement. She had kept most of her team members up last night in lobbying them to vote off Gaz the next time it was their turn.

"I'm telling you, until she really does make a mistake I'm not going to vote for her" said Marc, "it's just not logical."

"But she pushed me in the cement!" cried Molly, "I think I still have some on my hair."

"Please, can we get some shut eye or I'm going to vote you off" added Libby.

Outside, Chris noticed from afar from the hut Team Zaria were staying in that they were obviously having arguments, and not sleeping like the other teams were.

"Aw, isn't that precious, they're up before I can get them up" laughed Chris as he then took out his megaphone, "let's hope this will make them stop arguing."

"I'm telling you please be quiet!" cried Wally to Molly who didn't want to hear it from her anymore.

"Attention Team Zaria, you're the first team that'll receive today's wake up call, first!" laughed Chris as he shouted it through the megaphone.

Chris then quickly did the same for the other teams which obviously didn't annoy them as much as it annoyed Team Zaria. As the campers were eating in the open mess hall, members of Team Zaria were all tired out from Molly trying to get her team to vote Gaz off.

"For the last time, please stop mentioning that!" cried Janet as she obviously didn't have her beauty sleep.

"Wow, Team Zaria is sure having trouble" said Cleveland Jr., as he was noticing it from his team's table.

"Oh please come on, don't pretend you're going to do something sinister to them" sighed Mandy.

"Something sinister, sinister" thought Mindy as she was at her team's table, "note to self, form an alliance to rip apart Team Zaria."

"You then must form an alliance with me, er Zim!" cried Zim.

"You, the kid with the skin condition?" asked Mindy, "You're probably a bigger loser than Team Zaria."

"Alright that's enough insulting my name" said Zaria as she stepped in.

"Hey, I'm just saying if you didn't have so many weaklings in your team maybe you would be better off" added Mindy.

"Why don't you say that to our face" said Wally as he was getting quite defensive.

"This sounds tense, you think I should go and stop before something big happens?" asked Chris to Jorgen and Chef whom simply then both laughed, "Nah, I better stop this before it gets way out of hand."

Suddenly Chris took one of the megaphones that were near him.

"Alright campers, enough breakfast!" shouted Chris as everyone could barely hear it, "Time for your challenge."

"It's about time" said Gaz.

As the campers got in the center of the Pupununu tribe itself they noticed an odd genie-like character as they arrived.

"I would like you for all to meet Psychic Juju, a.k.a. the Mind Reading Juju" said Chris.

"I knew you were going to say that" said the Psychic Juju in a semi-elitist voice.

"So what's the challenge already" said Gaz.

"Don't be impatient" continued the Psychic Juju, "today's challenge would be a battle of the brains. Each team will give me two of the most smartest team members. Oh wait, I already know who's going to be in this challenge, for Team Lok and Tak its obvious Jimmy and Cindy; for Team Zaria, Marc aand Gaz and for Team Jeera, Dib and Mandy."

"I Zim protest this injustice, I know more than any of these, er, fellow puny fellow humans!" cried Zim.

"Sorry my mind is made up" laughed the Psychic Juju, "if you all follow me this way please."

As the campers followed the Psychic Juju, they headed toward the center of an empty grassy area. They noticed there were six chairs meant for the people considered to be the smartest of the teams, but also noticed the other chairs for the other team members whom weren't.

"Is this kind of like a brain teaser competition or something?" asked Jimmy.

"Like on who wants to be a millionaire or something like that?" added Hoogie.

"Yes indeed" replied the Psychic Juju.

"And the only prize is that you'll stay here for another day and the losing team votes someone off" added Chris.

"Er, why do we have to sit in these chairs?" asked Johnny as he sat in his chair.

"Every time your so-called genius types get a wrong answer or a correct answer a member of the other team gets a shocking surprise" laughed Chris.

"Is this even legal?" asked Sissy.

"I got a huge contract and also I got this invention from a fan who also says he's a genius" added Chris.

"I hope it wasn't Brain Freezer or Mister Mittens" sighed Johnny.

"Time to begin a series of ten questions" said the Psychic Juju as he made his announcement, "you have to buzz in first if you want to answer it."

"On with the question already!" cried Gaz in quite an impatient mood.

"Alright, first question give me the Latin name for the animal of the frog" stated the Psychic Juju.

Marc quickly pressed the buzz button near his chair.

"You, state your answer!" ordered the Psychic Juju.

"It's referred as anura, meaning tail-less" replied Marc.

Suddenly both Danielle and Manny screamed in pain after given the right answer.

"That is correct!" announced the Psychic Juju.

"That's right" laughed Chris as he disrupted the process for just a few seconds, "every time a genius of the team gets the right answer, the other members of the other team hooked up to the chairs get a shocking response."

"Again, is this legal?" asked Sissy who really didn't want to be there.

"Next question, how many languages do the Polynesian people speak?" asked the Psychic Juju.

Jimmy immediately buzzes in first before the other geniuses.

"About 36" replied Jimmy.

Suddenly both Billy and Frida felt the obvious pain, except for Billy who somewhat enjoyed it.

"I'll say that's about correct" replied the Psychic Juju.

"Do it again, again, again, again!" cried Billy whose hair was burning a bit.

"Apparently that fried your brain" sighed Mandy.

"Onward next question!" announced the Psychic Juju, "What islands do the Mangareva people live on?"

Mandy then quickly presses the buzz button.

"On the Gambier Islands" replied Mandy which then gave a shock to both Wally and Zoe.

"Say that again and I'm getting myself free!" cried Zoe as she was trying to get herself out.

"You are correct!" replied the Psychic Juju, "Onward, next question! Who colonized the Gambier Islands?"

Gaz quickly buzzes in.

"The French" replied Gaz which gave a shock to poor Danielle again, and also this time to Flapjack.

"That tickles!" cried Flapjack who oddly didn't feel a thing.

"You're correct!" said the Psychic Juju, "Next question, true or false did the French implement nuclear testing or didn't they near those islands?"

Suddenly Cindy pressed her buzz button.

"True!" replied Cindy which then gave Danielle again another shock and also gave Abigail a shock.

"Correct!" cried Psychic Juju, "Question five, who was Peter Chanel?"

Marc quickly buzzed right in.

"He was a Catholic martyr who wanted to convert the natives of the islands of Wallis and Futuna into Christianity" replied Marc which then gave a shock again to poor Danielle and also finally again to Zim.

"What's with this picking on me?" cried Danielle.

"I think Team Jeera's chairs might be defective a bit" laughed Chris.

"Onward to Question Six" continued the Psychic Juju, "name one thing the island of Anuta is known for."

Jimmy immediately presses the buzz button.

"Known for being one of the smallest inhabitant islands for the Polynesian people" replied Jimmy which then sent a shock to poor Danielle again, and hits finally poor Molly.

"You are correct" said Psychic Juju , "Question Seven, what does choral singing represent for the people on that island?"

Dib finally pressed the buzz button.

"I guess it has to do something with singing about their lost love ones or something" said Dib which gave a shock to Hoogie and Flapjack again.

"Yeah, I suppose so" said the Psychic Juju who was a bit disappointed in Dib, "question eight, what was Operation Christmas Drop?"

Marc again buzzes in pretty fast.

"It was a recon mission to also give supplies to the natives of the island of Kapingamarangi" replied Marc which finally gave Danielle a break in giving poor Cleveland Jr., a shock and also again with Zim.

"Curse this, this device Zim will curse the one who created this!" cried Zim.

"Wow, really impressive" said Chris, "that Marc Clark certainly knows a lot."

"Two more questions left" continued the Psychic Juju, "question nine, who was Kamehameha I?"

Suddenly Cindy buzzed in.

"He was the first king of the Kingdom of Hawaii" replied Cindy as she answered it a shock was given again to poor Danielle and to Abigail.

"Wow, glad I'm not you" said Abigail as she noticed poor Danielle couldn't take another hit.

"Last question" said the Psychic Juju, "what law was he known for creating."

Marc immediately presses the buzz button.

"He was responsible for the Law of the Splintered Paddle which protects non-combatants in the time of battle" said Marc which gave finally a shock to poor Johnny and another shock to finally Timmy.

"Finally over, and lucky for the ones who didn't get shocked" laughed Sissy who was glad it was finally over.

"Let's see who won" said Chris, "sounds like Team Zaria has quite the brianiac, you guys will go on for another day. Team Lok and Tak got in second, as for Team Jeera, I'll be seeing you all at the camp fire ceremony."

Poor Dib knew he screwed up big by not helping out too much, he had finally caught up with Jeera who was a bit disappointed with his work.

"Glad I caught you" said Dib.

"Let me guess, you came to save your big behind from being too lazy to press the button for your team?" asked Jeera.

"Mandy screwed up too" added Dib.

"Yeah, but she answered the questions correctly" replied Jeera.

"Danielle looks pretty messed up, I don't think she would be useful anymore" said Dib.

"Hmm, this will be indeed a tough for me" said Jeera, "but we'll see when the time comes."

It was finally again time for the camp fire ceremony. Chris gave the tropical fruit smoothies to all the campers of Team Jeera who would remain for another day. The only two campers who didn't get a tropical fruit smoothie were Danielle and Dib.

"Campers, here tonight is the last tropical fruit smoothie, the camper who gets it will stay for another day" said Chris to which Billy was finished finishing up his tropical fruit smoothie.

"Hey Chris, can I have that one, I finished up mine" laughed Chris.

Chris a bit ticked off by Billy throws the tropical fruit smoothie to Dib.

"Billy, you ruined the atmosphere!" cried Mandy as she punched him right on the nose.

"That punch was sure satisfying" laughed Chris to which Sticky Beard rowed up with his rowboat to the shoreline again.

"Time for ya to go Danielle" said Sticky Beard, "don't worry I got a good ghost story for ya I have cooked up."

"Oh boy, lucky, lucky me" sighed Danielle.

"Wow yo, what a lucky break, I didn't even get hurt this time!" said Irwin in a surprised manner.

"Gee lucky you" sighed Danielle as she headed on the rowboat.

The camera then turns to Chris where Mandy was still pounding Billy for ruining the atmosphere.

"Will Billy ruin the atmosphere again? Will Irwin finally get what's coming to him? Find on next time on Camp Jungle Rumble" continued Chris.


	8. Head Hunters

Chapter 8: Head Hunters

Once again, it was finally time for Chris McLean to give commentary to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, it was certainly the battle of the brains. The Psychic Juju, a.k.a. the Mind Reading Juju was going to be the one to give our campers the challenge. Here he had chosen two members of each team on who was the obvious brianiac of the teams.

And aside from that, there was going to be a lesson in shock therapy. Any genius that got the answer right for their team had a special shocking surprise for the teams who didn't answer or at least their non-genius members of the team got the rut of the shock therapy. For Team Jeera it was quite obvious Mandy and Dib weren't fast enough in time to outwit Marc Clark who even managed to pull a fast one on Jimmy Neutron, head genius for Team Lok and Tak.

As for Team Jeera, their chairs were a bit defective and poor Danielle got so messed up, that it got her a vote to send home to the Rowboat of Shame thanks to the lobbying efforts of the failed genius Dib. Will Dib need to use his brain to save himself again? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble.

End of Commentary.

It was yet another day for the remaining campers at the Pupununu village. A special horn was given by the Pupununu Chief to Jorgen.

"Do you have large lungs?" asked the Pupununu Chief.

"Of course I do" barked Jorgen in his usual deep Austrian accent to which he then took a deep breath and blew the horn which was quite loud waking every camper up and getting them out of their tents.

"What was that?" cried Libby as she got out of the hut that housed Team Zaria.

"Yeah, I was having the most wonderful dream" added Marc.

"Let me guess, was it that you were so arrogantly great at being a better genius than me?" added Jimmy as he got out of the hut that housed Team Lok and Tak as he obviously overheard him.

"Why, are you jealous that there is someone better than you, let's say me?" asked Marc.

"Well this certainly sounds familiar" said Cindy as she noticed it was quite familiar back to her days as being rivals with Jimmy, "stick up for yourself Nerdtron."

"Enough chit chat, breakfast first then challenge!" roared Jorgen as he came into the scene, "I'll get the other lazy ones up."

"Just where the heck is Chris?" asked Janet.

"He and Chef are planning for today's challenge" said the Pupununu Chief, "why don't you kids get something to eat."

"This new cook better not poison Zim!" cried Zim.

"Oh boy, food!" laughed Flapjack.

As the campers arrived at the open mess hall, Zim was at least pleased to see Chef there cooking the food.

"If you would so kindly have Zim have seconds, Zim will not tell anyone" said Zim.

"Sorry, that Cleveland Jr kid came first" replied Chef as he poured the so-called food on Zim's plate.

"Curse that large kid and his eating habits, he tries to mock Zim?" asked Zim as he was saying it to himself.

"Even my team was the last one to get up, I still managed to get seconds before you" said Cleveland Jr., as he was obviously helping himself to more.

This obviously made members of Team Jeera turn their faces a bit green.

"Here, if you can have the stomach to stuff this kind of garbage, here take my food" said Johnny.

"I don't mind this food, it might taste funny and it also makes my body make funny noises" said Billy who was giving too much information.

"I think you're killing your own stomach, maybe Grim might soon visit it" said Mandy as she gave her plate to Cleveland Jr.

"Will Grim make my stomach all better?" asked Billy.

Suddenly it was time for Chris McLean to enter the scene, as he arrived in a typical head-hunter style outfit.

"Campers, enough eating time to head to the edge of the tribe for your challenge" said Chris.

"Why is he dressed so funny?" asked Billy who was clueless what was going on.

As the campers arrived on the scene near the edge of the tribal village, there were some backpacks laid out for them.

"Campers, today's challenge is survival of the fittest, survival from not getting caught by our two head hunters Chef and Jorgen who will be the ones whom have the skills to hunt you down" said Chris, "you'll be at least given an hour ahead start to go into the jungle. The team that has the most members survive and not get caught by Jorgen or Chef wins the challenge."

"Survive with Jorgen, that's impossible!" cried Timmy.

"Yeah, we should really know" added Molly.

"How's that about your cement getting out of your hair?" asked Gaz as they were walking through the jungle.

"I know you pushed me into that cement during the other challenge ago" replied Molly.

"There's nothing you can do, the rest of the team is already annoyed with you" added Gaz as she was setting up a hiding place for herself, "now get lost, this is my hiding spot."

As the campers for Team Zaria and Team Lok and Tak made their hiding places to be safe from Jorgen and Chef, members of Team Jeera suddenly realized all the good hiding spots were taken.

"Find your own hiding spot" said Wally as he was making a rock fortress for himself.

"You do know that Jorgen and Chef would notice it's man-made?" asked Mandy.

"They won't spot me" laughed Wally.

"All the good hiding spots are all taken!" cried Billy.

"We're going to lose the challenge for sure" added Zak as he also noticed it.

"No we won't" said Mandy, "I say we turn the tables on those two. As they come looking for the other campers I say we start preparing our own traps for them."

"Wow, that's a brilliant idea yo, it's no wonder why I have chosen you as my love" said Irwin.

"Don't get too cozy with me" said Mandy as they were prepared to face Jorgen and Chef.

It was finally time for Jorgen and Chef who had waited for about an hour to finally head into the jungle itself wearing the typical head-hunter tribal gear.

"You sure you know how to do this?" asked Chris.

"Ha, during the war I had tons of practice" added Chef.

"Er, yeah me too" added Jorgen.

"Good luck, bring those campers back here" laughed Chris.

As both Jorgen and Chef headed into the jungle well prepared, Jorgen wanted to waste no time in hunting down Molly and Timmy. Especially Timmy, since he knew his habits more than Molly's.

"I'll go search for Team Lok and Tak, you search for the other two teams" said Jorgen.

"More fun for me" laughed Chef as he headed down his own path.

As Jorgen was entering the hiding places for the remaining members of Team Lok and Tak, it didn't take long enough before Jorgen noticed Timmy's pink hat. It was so familiar to Jorgen that he decided it was time to literally pluck poor Timmy out of his hiding place. But Timmy had a few obvious tricks up his sleeve as he really placed his hat on a wild boar that was busy drinking some water. Jorgen accidently grabbed its rear.

"Wait, I thought you were the puny Turner boy!" cried Jorgen who was then trying to make a run for his life.

Suddenly he could hear all members of Team Lok and Tak that had remained laughing at him in the bushes. As he finally avoided the wild boar, it was time to get even with all the members of that particular team. It didn't take long enough before he could find Flapjack as he was hiding under some bushes.

"You, weak child, tell me where your teammates are" ordered Jorgen.

"You won't get a word out of me" replied Flapjack.

"Fine, be that way, but I'm going to make sure the others will still pay" said Jorgen as he continued his way in finding the other members of the team.

While Jorgen was having an easy time retrieving members of Team Lok and Tak from their hiding places, one hiding place at a time. Poor Chef had to find members of two teams at once. However for Team Zaria, he managed to find Wally's so-called hideout as he literally tore the rock-made fortress down.

"Not that hard to find" laughed Chef, "now follow me and watch as I make the lives of your teammates miserable just as I have done with you."

"This cruddy stinks!" cried Wally who was forced to follow Chef.

Yet as Team Zaria seemed like it was going to end soon, Marc decided it was time to jump the gun in forming an alliance with someone from another team. As he came out of his hiding place, he noticed Mandy was making a variety of traps for Jorgen and Chef.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in your hiding place?" asked Mandy.

"Oh no, I'm impressed that you're deciding to go on the offensive" replied Marc, "I can help, even though you might be the smartest member of your team, you might need another genius."

"Hey, I'm a genius like you too you know" added Dib.

"Oh please, you're sister was ten times faster pressing the buzz button in the last challenge than you were" said Marc.

"Are you saying that my traps won't be as effective as they should be against Jorgen and Chef?" asked Mandy.

"Well, if you put it that why, I could lend a hand" continued Marc.

"Oh, can I have your former secret hiding place?" asked Billy who was obviously going to give himself away anyway.

"Sure, why not" replied Mandy.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" cried Billy as he ran off.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea to have someone from another team help us" whispered Johnny to Sissy, Cleveland Jr., and Zak, "I'm no genius, but I smell something fishy."

"Same here, but there's nothing we can do about it, until it comes up" continued Sissy as they were making the finishing improvements on the traps.

It seemed like the two other teams that most of the members had already been exposed from their hiding places by Jorgen and Chef. Jorgen had already rounded up all of Team Lok and Tak first.

"Way to go you big tooth beaver loser" said Mindy as she gave an evil glare to Timmy, "that wild boar did nothing to stop these two."

"Hey, at least I tried to divert them" added Timmy.

"Well, it didn't work" added Zoe.

"Hey, you should check out the so-called hideout Wally made" laughed Hoogie.

"I said lay off of it already!" cried Wally who couldn't believe his plan failed.

It was finally time for Jorgen and Chef to converge against Team Jeera and the remaining member of Team Zaria. But as the two were heading down a jungle pathway, a rope was sprung sending poor Chef right into the air.

"Now how could you have fallen for that kind of a trap?" asked Jorgen as Chef was waving back and forth in the air as he was hanging upside down from a tree.

"They hide it under some of that heavy grass" replied Chef.

"Fine, I'll cut you down" said Jorgen as he took out a small knife and cut the rope releasing Chef.

As the two continued to make their way, mud was being thrown at them, and it was starting to stick and harden on them blinding them a bit.

"Bah, I didn't know mud could do this!" cried Jorgen as he was trying to get it out of his eyes, "this team's going to pay!"

"I think we made him mad yo!" cried Irwin.

"Who cares, there are other traps they're going to encounter" laughed Marc.

As the two were getting the mud out of their eyes, they stepped on some rope which then began to drag them through the mud again, and had them catapulted right into the air and land into a large cage that was setup.

"Well now, this seems interesting it seems like the head hunters have indeed become the hunted" said Chris, "Team Jeera from the looks of it wins the challenge. Team Lok and Tak, since you guys went down first, I'll be seeing you at the camp fire ceremony."

"What were you doing forming an alliance with them?" asked Libby to Marc.

"Hey, just playing the game" replied Marc as he walked off back to the Pupununu village.

After about two hours it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony. Chris had typically given out the tropical fruit smoothies to all the members of Team Lok and Tak whom were going to stay for another day. The only two campers who didn't receive a tropical fruit smoothie were Timmy and Flapjack.

"We all know that the camper who gets to stay for another day will have this smoothie, and there is only one left" said Chris as he was waiting for the long dramatic pause, "the camper who would be staying for another day is Flapjack. Even though Timmy tried to divert attention from Jorgen using the wild boar, he shouldn't have done that, Jorgen's pals with the Pupununu Chief."

"Jorgen you creep!" cried Timmy as he was being dragged by Chef to the Rowboat of Shame driven by Sticky Beard as he was pulling up on the shoreline.

"Ha, next time puny Turner kid, don't try to make a friend of the Chief made" laughed Jorgen as poor Timmy was being placed onto the Rowboat of Shame.

"So, you think the lollipops on me beard gross you out?" asked Sticky Beard, "Well then too bad, because this is all that's eatable!"

Sticky Beard then promptly takes one of the lollipops from his beard and starts sucking on it, turning poor Timmy's face green and obviously barfing on the side of the rowboat itself. As the rowboat takes off, the camera turns to Chris McLean.

"So which camper who will be voted off next gets sick to their stomach with Sticky Beard's lollipops? Find out next time" laughed Chris as he waved to the camera.


	9. Party Juju's Amazing Lava Race

Chapter 9: Party Juju's Amazing Lava Race

It was finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, the teams were being sent out in a head start to get ahead from some head hunters whom were really Jorgen and Chef. The teams went on their own ways trying to hide from Jorgen and Chef whom were out to hunt each one of them down.

Team Lok and Tak had Timmy decide to trick Jorgen into believing a wild boar's behind was really him as he had managed to place his hat on its tail. Unfortunately, the wild boar didn't like Jorgen trying to touch him in that area and decided to chase after him. Jorgen became more determine to get all of Team Lok and Tak members especially targeting poor Timmy. He and Chef later managed to find most members of Team Zaria in their hiding places.

But when it came for Team Jeera, Team Jeera turned the tables on Chef and Jorgen by setting up a few traps with Marc from Team Zaria making an alliance with some of the team leaders. In the end, Team Jeera won the day, and poor Timmy since he ticked off Jorgen got sent home.

So who will be sent home next on Camp Jungle Rumble? Find out.

End of Commentary.

All the remaining campers were sound asleep in their huts. A large disco dj-stereo system was being setup in the Pupununu village's main center with also a power generator being brought in. Party Juju was quite thrilled that it was finally his turn to help out.

"You sure know how to please someone who knows how to party" laughed Party Juju to Chris.

"I know I do my best to help out" laughed Chris, "crank it up!"

Party Juju then begins to play the stereo system as the dj which then wakes up all the campers in the village.

"My God, what a loud and rude way to get up!" cried Cindy who didn't obviously like it as she was getting out of her hut.

"Thought you could use a wake up call, Party Juju style" laughed Chris.

"Er, Chris, I think you may have not been loud enough, Billy is still sleeping in his hammock" said Mandy.

"Don't worry, Chef is on the case" replied Chris as he snapped his finger which Chef immediately went to the hut Billy was still sleeping in.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, he's fast asleep" said Chef as he noticed Billy asleep to which he turned the hammock upside down which Billy fell right on the floor, "time to get up lazy bones!"

As the remaining campers got themselves up for the day, they all headed to the open mess hall where Chef and Jorgen were serving them breakfast. Janet was a bit tired from the loud music that got her up and fell face first into some of Chef's so-called food which she then woke up screaming.

"That's one way to wake you up" laughed Chris.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Gaz.

"Well I'm not going to be the one to give you the challenge" said Chris which then brought more cheers again, "but one of the Jujus again is going to give you the challenge."

"That's right, Party Juju here will show you kids a wild ride!" laughed Party Juju as he popped right into the scene.

"Jorgen, Chef why don't you take the campers to the volcano that's on the island?" asked Chris.

"Oh boy, time to make these puny kids go on a hiking trip!" laughed Jorgen with joy.

As everyone finished their breakfast, they had no other choice but to hike through the jungle toward the volcano that was on the island itself.

"Getting tired" said Hoogie as he couldn't obviously keep it up.

"So, does the lazy kid want to be kicked off the team?" asked Jorgen as he roared at Hoogie.

"Alright, alright I'm going I'm going" sighed Hoogie who wasn't enjoying himself.

Hoogie wasn't alone, Cleveland Jr., also was having trouble on the hike trying to keep up with his team.

"Slow down!" cried Cleveland Jr., as he was resting to catch his breath.

"Oh come on, we're already ahead of you" said Zak.

"Slow down for him" ordered Mandy as she grabbed Zak by his sleeve.

"Alright, geeze" sighed Zak.

About another two to three hours in the hike they had finally reached the foot of the volcano.

"You mean we have to climb this now?" cried Libby.

"Yeah, get to it" laughed Chef.

Poor Hoogie and Cleveland Jr., were the obvious stragglers of their teams whom had to slow down for them.

"Come on, Team Lok and Tak are ahead of us" said Abigail.

"Please, can I just rest?" asked Hoogie.

"No resting, move!" ordered Gaz.

Although Team Lok and Tak arrived first up on the volcano, the two other teams arrived as well. Party Juju was obviously waiting at the top. There were some metal surfboards that were beside Party Juju.

"Let me get this, we're going to have to use metal surfboards to surf down this lava flow?" asked Mindy.

"Yes, you are indeed correct" laughed Party Juju, "the two teams that make it first and second get to party with me. The other team, well you know the rest."

Members of all three teams grabbed their metal surfboards and began to jump right on the lava. Luckily none of them were burned in the process. For Team Lok and Tak, they were able to make their way first whereas for the two other teams Cleveland Jr. and Hoogie were holding them back.

"Come on, get in the lava already!" cried Wally to Hoogie.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Hoogie.

"Sure, I'm sure" laughed Party Juju as he pushed Hoogie into the lava which he landed right on his metal surfboard.

"Er, I'm coming!" cried Cleveland Jr., as this obviously motivated Cleveland Jr., not to be pushed into the lava unprepared.

While Teams Jeera and Zaria were trying to catch up to Team Lok and Tak, Chris was watching Team Lok and Tak surf down some of the lava. Chris had also placed some explosive charges around the lava to make things more exciting He already had a TNT charge ready to be blown up.

"Now this is going to get exciting" laughed Chris as he pressed the TNT button which suddenly there were explosions around members of Team Lok and Tak. Along with also Teams Zaria and Jeera following suit.

"This is crazy!" cried Jimmy as he was trying to dodge the large rocks that were in the lava.

"Wow, what an adventure I can tell Captain K'Nuckles back at home!" laughed Flapjack with joy.

"Zim can't stand this heat anymore!" cried Zim as it was also getting intense for the Irken.

"This is totally cool!" cried Frida who really didn't care about the explosions.

As Team Lok and Tak made one pass after another, Team Jeera was closing in as Mandy was leading the charge.

"So, you want a race do ya?" asked Cindy.

"Hey guys, I smell something good" said Billy who obviously didn't notice that his behind was on fire.

"Er, Billy, I think you're behind is on fire" said Mandy as she could obviously smell it.

"Oh great, I got to go!" cried Billy as he was disgusting his breakfast.

Poor Team Zaria had to smell Billy's disgusting gases which the lava obviously made things worse for them.

"Yuck, what is that smell!" cried Molly.

"I think it's the big noised idiot that made it!" cried Janet as she was holding her noise.

"If we get in second I hope that Billy kid gets voted off" said Wally as he also couldn't stand the smell.

Billy obviously continued to have his problems that also became an obvious problem for Team Zaria which had to sadly slow down a bit due to those brand of problems. As for Teams Jeera and Lok and Tak it was obviously neck and neck between the two teams. For Team Jeera, the member who was ahead was obviously Mandy and for Team Lok and Tak it was Cindy. Both were racing toward the finish line hoping to see who would get there first.

"Ha, I always win!" laughed Mandy as she then sped up ahead of Cindy.

"Oh yeah, that's what you think!" cried Cindy.

It was still neck and neck between the two, but for Team Jeera, Cleveland Jr., was obviously in last place for the team. He was trying to keep balance on the metal surfboard trying to not fall into the lava.

"Will you please hurry up!" cried Johnny.

"I'm afraid of the lava!" cried Cleveland Jr., as he was trying to keep balance.

"Leave the kid alone" said Sissy.

"Fine, but if we lose, I know who to vote off" laughed Johnny.

Back to the race between Mandy and Cindy, Mandy was obviously ahead of her in every manner. Chris was obviously waiting at the finish line to see who would come in first along with also the Pupununu Chief and the teams' leaders.

"Wow, it looks like it's going to be a close one!" laughed Chris as he noticed Mandy and Cindy battling it out.

Mandy obviously made it to the finish line first with Cindy following in second.

"Ha, I beat ya!" laughed Mandy as she went across the finish line.

"Not so fast, your team has to make it first as well before all of Team Lok and Tak's members finish the finish line" laughed Chris, "and it looks like you got a straggler in your team."

"What?" cried Mandy as she noticed Cleveland Jr., was still having trouble.

Suddenly the rest of Team Lok and Tak made it through the finish line.

"Ha, I won!" laughed Cindy, "In your face."

It only took a few more minutes before Cleveland Jr. could get a grip on things and was the last member of his team to make it through. Members of Team Jeera were upset that they didn't get in first place all because of Cleveland Jr.

"This is all entirely your fault!" roared Zak to Cleveland Jr.

"I couldn't help it!" cried Cleveland Jr., who protested from those comments.

"Lucky for Cleveland Jr. he's not going to be voted off" laughed Chris as he noticed that Team Zaria was having similar trouble with Hoogie being their straggler.

Team Zaria sadly made it in last place in the lava race. Party Juju immediately showed up again to congratulate the winning teams.

"Good thing you kids all made it alive" laughed Party Juju, "now you can all hang for me for the rest of the day."

"Team Zaria, time for you to choose who's going to go home" laughed Chris, "I'll be seeing you all at the camp fire ceremony."

It was finally for Team Zaria to face judgment, typically members of Team Zaria who were going to stay received tropical fruit smoothies. The only two campers who didn't get a smoothie were oddly Marc and Hoogie.

"Why am I up here?" asked Marc.

"Remember last challenge?" asked Libby.

"Alright, you two both know who will be staying and be leaving, there is only one tropical fruit smoothie left and the camper who gets the last one will be staying for another day" said Chris as he was waiting for the long dramatic pause, "the camper who will be staying for another day. Well, lucky you Marc, you get the last smoothie for the night, Hoogie, time to start packing and go home."

Suddenly Sticky Beard again rowed up to the shoreline in the rowboat.

"Come on now Hoogie, I have the right seat for ya" laughed Sticky Beard.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going" sighed Hoogie.

"Next time you won't be so lucky just because you got big brains doesn't mean you have the right to make unwanted alliances" said Libby to Marc.

The camera then turns onto Chris McLean again for the audience.

"Will Libby get even for Marc creating an alliance with Team Jeera? Will Cleveland Jr. be next on the list in being voted off? Find out next time on Camp Jungle Rumble" said Chris.


	10. Limbo Challenge

Chapter 10: Limbo Challenge

It was once again time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happened last time on the show.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, things were getting very heated. Our remaining campers had to climb up a volcanic mountain of quite a large volcano that was ready to blow. They then had to ride down the flow of lava, avoiding rocks and other hazards setup by yours truly as a way to win it.

There were indeed some stragglers whom were dragging two teams from winning-Team Jeera and Team Zaria. For Team Jeera, Cleveland Jr. was slowing everyone down even making other members of the team fed up with poor Cleveland Jr., when they finished in second. For Team Zaria it was none other than Hoogie who was the obvious straggler that got them in last place.

As the other teams partied with Party Juju who setup the challenge, Team Zaria voted off poor Hoogie never to be seen or heard from again. So who's going to end up being voted off next time? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble.

End of Commentary.

It was quite a peaceful scene for the remaining campers whom were fast asleep in their huts. Killjoy and Party Juju were waiting with Chris along with Jorgen and Chef.

"Ha, that was some party last night" said Party Juju.

"Sure was, the campers are still resting their heads over it" said Chris.

"I think we should put your name to the test" laughed Chef to Killjoy Juju.

"Fine" sighed Killjoy Juju as she grabbed the megaphone.

As she gazed her head into the hut that housed Team Lok and Tak, they had the rude awakening call of being woken up first.

"Wake up!" roared Killjoy Juju as her ugly voice spooked poor Cindy out of her bed, which even spooked Frida and Zoe as well.

"Was some frog telling us to get up or am I imagining things?" asked Zoe.

After the two other teams were woken up by Killjoy Juju's obviously rude tone of voice, the remaining campers headed to the open mess hall for breakfast.

"You better not make us lose this next challenge" said Zak to Cleveland Jr.

"But I didn't want to fall into the lava" replied Cleveland Jr.

"Yeah, that's your typical excuse" said Zak.

"Will you two lay off it already" said Mandy.

"I thought the lava would be fun to be in!" laughed Billy who didn't really care.

"Here is your breakfast for the day, eat up" said Chef as he poured his so-called food on their plates.

"You know what I wish, is that Marc would create better food than forming an alliance with the other team!" cried Libby who was still angry with Marc with the previous challenge ago.

"Why don't you say that to my face?" asked Marc as he got up close and personal with Libby.

"Hey, don't wail on my friend!" cried Cindy as she was also stepping into the scene despite her also being on another team.

"This could get very ugly very fast" said Chris as he was prepared to step in, "campers, time for your challenge for the day."

"That was a close one" said Jorgen, "but I wouldn't mind using my strength to crush the puny campers."

"Same here" laughed Chef.

As the remaining campers finished their breakfast, they headed to the main area of the Pupununu village where Party Juju and Killjoy Juju were waiting for him.

"Him again?" asked Cindy.

"Yep, that's right kids, this challenge you get to walk on your bare feet on hot rocks while also doing a limbo challenge" replied Party Juju.

"I'm only here to give medical treatment" added Killjoy Juju.

"That's indeed right" added Chris, "you campers will have to play the game of limbo bare footed, while also trying to do it while hopping on hot rocks. Good luck, ha, ha!"

"How can this be legal like the other last few challenges?" asked Sissy.

"I don't care how hot those rocks are, we're doing it, because Billy and I had practiced ever wonder how we got Grim?" replied Mandy.

As the campers arrived near an open area, there was an obvious limbo stick ready, along with a pile of hot rocks.

"Got these rocks from that volcano" laughed Jorgen.

"Just wonderful" sighed Jimmy.

"Okay for this one we're going to send the team that has the fewest members first" laughed Chris, "that means Team Zaria who lost will go up first."

"There is no way that I'm going to do it" said Janet.

"Oh you're going to do it whether or not you're going to like it" said Zaria.

"Just let me go first" said Wally as he was acting as the brave one.

Wally hopped on some of the hot rocks. At first they weren't as hot as he thought until he stepped on one that was really quite hot. Poor Wally screamed worse than a little girl, as he raced through the pile row of hot rocks and also managed to go under the limbo stick.

"That was impressive, yet cowardly" said Chris, "next please."

Soon it was Marc, Libby, Gaz, Abigail and Molly whom all made it across to safety along with going under the limbo stick. Janet was the only one who was afraid of going on the hot rocks.

"There is no way that I'm going to do this" said Janet as she turned around.

"Oh yes you'll do this whether you want to or not" said Zaria as she literally pushed Janet as she landed her bare feet right on the rocks which were quite hot for her.

Poor Janet screamed as she dashed right under the limbo stick and onto the other side where her teammates were.

"I would have no shame if you guys voted me off" sighed Janet.

"We'll put that in mind" replied Abigail.

It was soon finally Team Lok and Tak's turn to face the challenge.

"Zim will conquer this challenge!" cried Zim.

Zim was the first one to dash off despite Zim feeling the obvious pain, he didn't scream like poor Wally did. Soon the others followed. For Flapjack it was no trouble as he often had this problem when the dock got too hot back in Stormalong.

"Do you have whale kisses to help me with?" asked Flapjack to Killjoy Juju.

"I have no idea what those are kid" replied Killjoy Juju as she was treating his feet.

Finally it was time for Team Jeera's turn. Poor Cleveland Jr. decided to go first to show his worthiness toward his team.

"Ha, I bet you'll hit that limbo stick and lose!" said Zak as he was trying to egg Cleveland Jr. on.

"I can do this!" replied Cleveland Jr. in a defiant mood.

Cleveland Jr. raced across the hot rocks and eventually managed to make it through under the limbo stick and onto the other side.

"Ha, beat that!" barked Cleveland Jr.

Mandy decided to go next as she made it across no problem, along with also Zak, Johnny and Sissy. The only one who was left was Irwin who wasn't about to cross it.

"Are you kidding me yo, you want me to cross something like this?" asked Irwin.

"You're going to do it!" roared Chef who frighten Irwin.

Irwin's obvious panic made him dash across the hot pile of rocks, but unlike the other campers Irwin managed to knock over the limbo stick making him the obvious loser of the game.

"Okay that's pretty good to get rid of the first loser, you campers have to do this again until the last one stands" laughed Chris as he started his watch.

"Again?" cried Cindy.

"Yeah, good luck!" laughed Chris.

For the second time, the campers whom didn't touch the limbo stick and made it across were mostly those whom won the first time. Yet for the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth to even ninth, tenth, and eleventh times campers whom were doing the challenge were dropping like flies. Cleveland Jr. did eventually knock down the limbo stick, but only when it was his team's eleventh turn. The only campers whom were left were Marc, Flapjack and Mandy.

"Come on Mandy, you can do this yo!" cried Irwin, "Do it for me my love!"

"If you do this, I won't rag on you even if you get into second place" said Libby shouting to Marc.

"Come on Flapjack, you can do this!" cried Manny.

Flapjack decided it was time for him to walk across the pile of hot rocks first. The limbo stick was quite low, even lower than it had been before, but Flapjack figured he could do this. He dashed across the hot rocks no problem, and managed to bend over and go right under the limbo stick. Eventually managed to get a win for his team, soon Marc followed with no problems either. Mandy was quite confident she could easily win as well. That is, until Irwin decided it was time to give her a so-called good luck kiss.

"It's Mandy's turn, time to give her my good luck kiss yo" said Irwin as he then sent his kiss all the way to Mandy.

Irwin's kiss acted like an obvious drug to Mandy as she couldn't focus on the challenge like she was able to do before.

"Hey Mandy, did you spend last night partying too hard?" laughed Mindy, "I hope your team loses! Big loser!"

Poor Mandy was making Mindy's observations quite accurate. Instead of staying on the hot rocks she began to stumble about in being quite dizzy from Irwin's so-called good luck kiss. She then eventually fell right onto the limbo stick instead of going under it. The hot rocks woke herself up in pain as Killjoy Juju had no other choice but to help her out.

"Irwin, you'll pay for this!" cried Mandy as she was in pain.

"Don't worry, I'm on it" sighed Killjoy Juju as she rushed to Mandy's aide.

"Well, I think I know who won the challenge Team Lok and Tak, you managed to pull it through, Team Zaria you came in a close second" said Chris, "as for Team Jeera, time to send someone home!"

Poor Irwin knew his time was up, as his fellow teammates were busy debating who should be voted off, he hurried to where Jeera was going to meet up with Tak.

"What do you want?" asked Jeera.

"Please yo, don't have Mandy mistakenly vote me off!" cried Irwin who was crying to her a bit in a pathetic manner.

"You mean you helped cause her to lose the challenge?" asked Jeera in quite a shocking gasp.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" cried Irwin as he continued to cry.

"Sorry Irwin, but you're on your own, I can't get rid of one of my team's best players" replied Jeera.

"But please, please, please!" cried Irwin.

"Is he trying to cause you trouble?" asked Lok as he came in the scene with Tak and Zaria whom noticed his pathetic nature.

"You're really going to do what he's begging you to do?" asked Zaria who had figured out Irwin's motives for being there where she was, "Because I know I wouldn't."

"Sadly not us either" added Tak.

"Just go back to the camp fire ceremony area" said Jeera as Irwin left in disgrace.

It was finally time for Team Jeera to vote someone off in particular. Chris typically had given out tropical fruit smoothies to every member of the team who was going to stay. The only two campers who didn't receive one were Mandy and Irwin.

"Now the last tropical fruit smoothie for the night is a symbol for the camper whom will remain here for another day along with also having a nice tasty treat in this humid weather" said Chris as he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "the camper who will be staying here for another day. Well, if it isn't candy, but Mandy will be staying here for another day, Irwin looks like you'll be taking the Rowboat of Shame back, from which you can never ever, ever return!"

"I'm not surprised about this one yo" sighed Irwin as the rowboat driven by Sticky Beard pulled up on the shoreline.

"Come on, I got a schedule to keep" said Sticky Beard.

"Coming yo" sighed Irwin as he headed to the rowboat as it then began to head off.

As the Rowboat of Shame leaves the scene, Mandy could be seen forming a semi-smile or a grin showing happiness. Which the camera then focuses on Chris McLean.

"Now isn't that kind of creepy folks?" asked Chris, "Tune in next time on Camp Jungle Rumble."


	11. Father's Strange Special Guest

Chapter 11: Father's Strange Special Guest

It was finally time for the Aftermath mini-series for Camp Jungle Rumble. Everyone expected the likes of Father to show his face to give recap to the audience on what happen last time for the Aftermath. But instead Geoff from the Total Drama series was there instead.

Geoff's Commentary:

Welcome back to the Aftermath of Camp Jungle Rumble. Father is preparing to invite a special guest to the show. No, not the likes of me or Bridgette, but we have both been asked by Father to help him co-host the Aftermath series. Any who, last time on Aftermath, Father presented one heck of a delicious serving of cake from the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, the spoiled campers from first season that nearly ruined things for the rest of the campers will likely not be coming back.

So instead, Father will be auctioning some of their items for the losers who got voted off, and there will also be one grand prize that will remain a secret for now. What will it be? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble the Aftermath.

End of Commentary.

Typically enough, as Geoff along with Bridgette were getting things prepared for the Aftermath series, the losing members whom were voted off from Camp Jungle Rumble were sleeping in the bunk beds of the cruise liner.

"Man, I can't believe that idiot Dib managed to get me to be voted off" sighed Danielle as she was lying in her bed.

"Hey, I should be the one complaining, that creep Jorgen voted me off because he was friends with the Pupununu chief" said Timmy as he was grumbling in his bed.

"Well, you guys don't even know why I got voted off" added Sheen.

"Actually, your excuse was a thousand times better than all of our excuses put together, maybe not for Sperg's" said Danielle.

"What, you think I deserved to get voted off?" cried Sheen as he got up.

"Please, no more fighting!" cried Carl as he couldn't stand it anymore.

Suddenly Mr. Boss was getting on the cruise liner's communications megaphone.

"Attention losing campers, get to the main room immediately, Father along with Geoff and Bridgette have prepared for you a special guest" said Mr. Boss, "that is all."

As the losing campers headed to the main room, they noticed that Geoff and Bridgette were sitting on one side waiting just for them.

"So who's the guest already?" asked Kuki.

"Oh, don't worry, he's coming up shortly" added Father as he stepped into the scene.

"So when do we get to the prizes, I already got all the Ultra Lord limited edition comics" said Sheen.

"You, you're barred from this competition!" said Father as he flared up at Sheen.

"Ha, that's telling him you match stick" laughed Sperg.

"I'm still getting nasty phone calls from that billionaire who donated the limited comics to me" sighed Father, "now for those prizes you have asked, the losing campers whom will participate here will receive a number of prizes that I'm donating from the Delightful Children, the grand prize would be the camper who wins it will be able to return to the game."

"What?" cried Danielle in quite an obvious gasp.

"That's indeed right, the winner of the competition will be able to receive a return ticket back to the game" replied Father, "do any of you have a problem?"

"Yeah, why can't I participate?" asked Sheen.

"Because you stole those limited edition comic books in the last challenge" replied Father as he flared up.

"So what would we get for this challenge if we don't get the grand prize?" asked Timmy.

"A good question" replied Father, "Bridgette, why don't you show them what will they win?"

"Thank you" said Bridgette as she got up to some items that were covered from the white sheet, "well for starters the participants will get a Rainbow Monkey doll which the Delightful Children never got to torture. Aside from that, they'll receive some of these power gloves that have never been used."

"Cool, I want some of that" said Sperg, "so that I can use it back at home."

"Oh I can use that for mine defense" added Carl.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Danielle as she was eager to do it.

Suddenly an image of Vlad Masters came on the video screen.

"Hello Danielle" said Vlad.

"Looks like our special guest has arrived, a tad bit early" said Father.

"Indeed, I am most humbled to be here" said Vlad, "oh, Danielle, as your technical father, I am most disappointed in you getting voted off early this season, so I have asked Father to give the grand prize to return to the game. But you would have to earn it you see."

"So what's the challenge?" asked Danielle.

Suddenly at least four ghosts appeared which spooked poor Carl to hide behind Timmy.

"You are to find these four ghosts and bring them back here" said Father as he then handed a thermos to the campers excluding Sheen of course.

"Hey, why don't I get one?" asked Sheen to which Father flared up a bit.

"Don't worry, we'll keep a watchful eye on this one" laughed Geoff.

"Yeah, you better" said Father as he headed back to his den on the cruise.

The four ghosts then scattered off to their hiding places on the cruise line.

"This should be an easy one for me" laughed Danielle as she headed off first.

The campers except for Sheen went on their ways holding their thermos in hand. Carl was quite scared of the ghosts, so he had Kuki and Hoogie tag along.

"I can't believe I'm doing something like this, I should be relaxing by now" sighed Hoogie, "the last challenge back there was too rough for me."

"Come on, we could get one of those Rainbow Monkey prizes!" cried Kuki with joy.

"Er, you guys go on ahead" said Carl.

"Sure, you can stay here, and if those ghosts show up just go and scream to know that they're there" replied Hoogie.

"Er, okay then" said Carl.

As the two went off, Carl was all alone. One of the ghosts that was trying to find a hiding place noticed Carl was going to be easy to scare. Suddenly, the ghost appeared right in front of Carl who was frighten by his appearance.

"Boo" said the ghost to which poor Carl screamed in terror.

Hoogie and Kuki immediately came to the scene to which the ghost simply vanished.

"Where did it go?" asked Hoogie.

"I don't know!" cried Carl who was crying.

"Hmm, it must have gone down the spooky basement" said Kuki.

"Most likely" added Hoogie as he and Kuki went down while poor Carl ran back to the main room.

As for Timmy, he decided to team up with Sperg , and Irwin since Danielle went on her own.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you two dorks, beaver boy and the big nerd" said Sperg.

"Well, do you want to really get a way to go back to the game?" asked Timmy.

"Well, I guess I could use you two for bait" laughed Sperg.

As Sperg and the other two headed to the storage area, Sperg noticed one of the ghosts was nearby.

"Hey, I got an idea, why don't one of you dorks go inside and get the ghost to chase you, so that I can claim that prize?" asked Sperg.

"Do I have to go in yo?" asked Irwin.

"Yeah, you and beaver boy get to both go in" laughed Sperg.

As poor Timmy and Irwin were being sent in, Sperg was unaware that the ghost in particular was right behind him.

"So, you like picking on kids whom are smaller than you?" asked the ghost to which he then gave poor Sperg a mega weggie which made Sperg scream for his life.

Timmy and Irwin both ran to where Sperg was.

"Wow, Sperg looks like he just got a weggie" laughed Timmy.

"Yeah, and you two are next!" roared the ghost.

As both Timmy and Irwin screamed for their lives, Danielle was having an easy time in trapping the two ghosts she was tracking down in her thermos.

"Ha, the grand prize will be mine, and soon Dib will pay for what he did to me" laughed Danielle as she closed the lid on the thermos.

She then hears the screams of both Timmy and Irwin not far from the scene. She races toward the scene and fires an ecto-energy blast at the ghost who was about to give the two a weggie just for fun of it.

"Please, do something yo!" cried Irwin as he obviously wetted his pants which made Timmy step aside.

"I'm on it" said Danielle as she used the thermos to suck in the ghost, "now just for one more ghost to go."

"Come on, let's head back to the main room and also help Sperg out" said Timmy.

"Coming yo" said Irwin.

Back with Kuki and Hoogie, they were well prepared to face the ghost that was in the basement near the engine room of the cruise liner.

"That ghost has to be around here somewhere" said Hoogie.

As the two split up a bit in the engine room, the ghost was prepared to do some pranks to the two. It moved toward Kuki to which she then screamed at the sight of the ghost. She ran away from the ghost, which Hoogie then took out the thermos and sucked it in. It was only then that Danielle came into the scene.

"Where's the ghost?" asked Danielle.

"In here" said Hoogie.

"Well, looks like I finally beat you guys to the punch on getting the most" laughed Danielle.

Finally it was time to count to see who had won the challenge Father and Vlad had both prepared. Predictably, as Danielle handed in her thermos, she had the highest count of ghosts captured. Hoogie who allied himself with Kuki and Carl only got one ghost while the others got none.

"Well, looks like Danielle you get to go back into the game" said Father.

"I'm impressed you managed to finish the challenge" said Vlad still on the video screen, "I do hope you follow up with that suggestion in going after Dib whom so humiliated you in getting you voted off."

"When do we get our prizes?" asked Kuki.

"Here, all the Rainbow Monkeys you can have" replied Father.

Kuki immediately races to the pile of Rainbow Monkeys and dives right in, with Carl also hugging one of them but Hoogie not impressed.

"Why can't I be in this challenge or the next one?" asked Sheen.

"Because you just can't" laughed Father which everyone else joined in the laughter at poor Sheen.

As things were drawing to a close, Sticky Beard had arrived on the scene to take Danielle back to the game.

"Alright, time for you to go back to the game" said Sticky Beard, "I got me a speed boat that'll take you to the island."

"Ha, I'm going to make that Dib pay for what he did to me" said Danielle.


	12. Appeasing the Rival Tribes

Chapter 12: Appeasing the Rival Tribes

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to provide commentary to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, the campers were engaged in a game of limbo. And also an added game of hot foot, originally the campers believed this challenge would be all in one shot. Boy were they all wrong.

There were indeed some surprises, Cleveland Jr. made it across the first time and even was able to fit under the limbo stick. He even got ahead quite far in the challenge whereas the other members of his team did not. In fact, some of the members of the team, namely Irwin ruined Mandy's possible chance of being able to tie with the other two teams.

That got Team Jeera a one way ticket to send poor Irwin off to the Rowboat of Shame, and poor Mandy in quite some pain. After all, she really got burned with that poisonous kiss from Irwin. So who will be voted off next on Camp Jungle Rumble? Find out.

End of Commentary.

Everything was quite peaceful for the time being for the remaining campers. They were obviously unaware that Danielle had already returned to the game. Dib was sleeping peacefully in his hammock, which was right under Cleveland Jr.'s. For some odd twist of fate, Cleveland Jr. was turned upside down, which he landed right on poor Dib.

"Get off of me!" cried Dib who was trying to get up.

"How the heck did this happen?" asked Cleveland Jr.

"I don't know, maybe you were having a nightmare or something" replied Dib as he dusted himself off.

"Come on, let's get up before Chris decides to torture us with a wake up call" said Mandy.

"But I like Chris' wake up calls, can't we wait a little longer?" asked Billy.

"Does he really want to get voted off?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah, always he did for the first season" replied Mandy.

As Team Jeera members were getting themselves up, Chris was about to make his usual annoying wake up call when he noticed Team Jeera coming out of their hut.

"Aw, you guys ruined my latest wake up call!" cried Chris.

"Look, we just want to do whatever today's challenge is" said Zak.

"Well then, before you folks get to do the challenge, I'm going to have Chef and Jorgen wake up the other teams their way" laughed Chris.

"What's the surprise, oh I bet you got us candy!" cried Billy.

"No" replied Chris.

"You remembered my birthday?" asked Billy.

"Sorry, I don't even know what day you were born on either" replied Chris.

As Team Jeera was already up, Jorgen was going to wake up Team Lok and Tak whom were sleeping in their hut. Jorgen typically enough raised his voice to announce a wake up call.

"Wake up you puny campers!" roared Jorgen which spooked poor Cindy right out of her bed.

"Wow, you just sound like Bubbie when she wants to wake up Captain K'Nuckles for being lazy" added Flapjack.

"Er, okay" said Jorgen, "Chris wants you to the main area of the Pupununu tribe now."

As for Chef, Chef decided to be creative when it was time to wake up members of Team Zaria whom were all fast asleep. He got out a military bugle and began to blow on it waking everyone up.

"That's indeed right, Chris wants you all in the main area of the Pupununu tribe" said Chef.

"For what?" asked Libby.

"It's a surprise" replied Chef as he left.

As all the teams gathered at the location Chris ordered them to meet, Chris was waiting for them.

"Campers, I know you may have noticed there have been some odd occurrences around in this tribe mostly focusing on Team Jeera" said Chris.

"What do you mean odd?" asked Dib who then figured out about Cleveland Jr. falling flat right on him for no apparent reason.

Suddenly in the hut nearby, Danielle exited which everyone gasped with such shock.

"What, how the heck could she return, you specifically said that anyone who is voted off never returns" said Jimmy.

"Actually, I say a lot of things" replied Chris, "this was mostly part of Father's idea and also an idea from a millionaire donator to the show."

"You're getting millionaires to fund your show?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah, last season three for Total Drama we nearly went bankrupt" replied Chris.

"So which team is she going to be, back with us?" asked Zak.

"Actually, I think I was going to put Danielle with Team Zaria, I don't think it would be good of her if she stayed with someone who had betrayed her, Dib" laughed Chris.

"That makes our teams about even again" added Jimmy.

"You are indeed correct" replied Chris, "after breakfast, we're going to have the challenge."

As the campers headed to the open mess hall for breakfast, there was a growing unease of Danielle's return. Dib was especially worried that it was Danielle who did that prank of flopping Cleveland Jr. right onto him.

"I got a high suspicion she was behind that prank in the morning with you" said Dib to Cleveland Jr., "I would be careful not to provoke her."

"Oh I don't think she could be possibly be behind it" said Cleveland Jr., as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"Now you're just being naïve, I mean look at her" said Dib as he kept on staring at her on Team Zaria's table, "don't you think she would at least try seeking revenge?"

"Yeah, on you" added Sissy as she was overhearing Dib's conversation.

"You did lobby to vote her off" continued Mandy, "if that happen to me, I'd go after whoever did lobby to vote me off."

After breakfast, the campers headed to the main meeting hut which the Pupununu Chief regularly met with travelers. There, there were two rival chiefs sitting at a table.

"Campers, today you'll be appeasing the rival tribe members whom are on again, off again friends of the Pupununu people" said Chris, "meet Chief Zogsnob of the Swollen River people and Chief Tina-Tina."

"So what kind of torture will they bring us?" asked Cindy.

"Oh, you'll be serving us some good meals" replied Chief Tina-Tina.

"And we also will assign a taste tester for each team just to make sure the food is safe for us" added Chief Zogsnob.

"You mean if we taste it and something bad happens to us?" asked Janet as she was panicking a bit.

"Don't worry, medical professionals will be at your side" added Chris.

"And now if you follow me I'll lead you to the kitchen where each team will have a station to cook at" added Chef.

As the campers headed to their stations, each team was given a meal to cook for the two rival chiefs. Poor Johnny knew he'd mess things up, and Billy was being obviously too stupid pretending to be Pat the Baker.

"Come on guys, this should be fun" said Billy as he was obviously making a mess.

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything" said Mandy, "you guys just make sure Cleveland Jr. doesn't eat anything."

As for Team Zaria, things were a bit more organized. Marc with his obvious genius smarts was able to help organize the dish along with Libby also helping.

"I can't believe I've been reduced to something as stupid like this" sighed Wally.

"Fine, if you feel that way, we'll volunteer you as a taste tester" added Abigail.

"Well then, then you won't need me here" added Wally.

As for Team Lok and Tak, things weren't turning out so well with their dish. Despite Jimmy being an obvious genius, Cindy was getting into fights and arguments on how to proceed.

"Listen Nerdtron, I know how to be a better cook than you!" shouted Cindy.

"Oh yeah, if that's the way you want it, prove it, take over this" replied Jimmy.

As about a few hours went by, the teams were finally ready with their dishes. For Team Jeera, they managed to create about a dozen hamburgers filled with animal meat from the island that was given as an ingredient. For Team Zaria managed to finish making a good roasted bird and for sadly Team Lok and Tak it was obviously a big mess as no one could figure out what both Cindy and Jimmy created.

"So what is this dish?" asked Chief Zogsnob as he noticed how odd it was.

"Er, just being very creative" laughed Cindy.

"Good, for the taste tester for your team I'll choose you" said Chief Zogsnob as he pointed to Frida.

"Say what?" asked Frida who wasn't paying attention as usual.

"You, taste this dish and see if it's okay" replied Chief Zogsnob.

Frida was being obviously cautious as she took one small piece which was quite disgusting and placed it right in her mouth.

"Come on, I want to see if that dish is okay or not" said Chief Tina-Tina as she was obviously quite impatient.

Suddenly Frida's face turned quite green to which she wanted to literally barf which she promptly did right on poor Zoe who didn't realize how close she was to her.

"Bah, look at me?" cried Zoe as she was covered in Frida's barf, "You, you were planning this all along!"

"Wow, isn't that some obvious Total Drama" laughed Chris at Frida's misery.

"Don't worry, I'm on this one" said Jorgen as he was going to clean up Frida and Zoe.

As for Teams Jeera and Zaria, Cleveland Jr. was picked to be the taste tester. It was obvious a bad move on Chief Zogsnob's part who couldn't realize that Cleveland Jr. was eating the hamburgers up, leaving only two of them for him and Chief Tina-Tina.

"Well, if you didn't barf like the last one did I guess you must have enjoyed the meal" sighed Chief Zogsnob as he took his hamburger and handed the other one to Chief Tina-Tina.

It was finally then time for Team Zaria to reveal their dish which was the best.

"Aw yes, saving the best for last indeed is a good thing" said Chief Zogsnob.

"I think we should have him as our taste tester" said Abigail referring to Wally to Chief Zogsnob.

"Fine, I don't care if he survives that's good for us" replied Chief Zogsnob.

As Wally tasted the roasted bird he couldn't believe how good it was yet retrained himself from eating any further.

"Okay, I think I know who our winner here is" said Chief Zogsnob.

Even as Team Zaria was celebrating their victory, Danielle knew she didn't do that prank on Cleveland Jr. against poor Dib, in spite of him getting her voted off. As she parted from her teammates for a short time to be alone with herself, her ghost sense went off.

"Hello Danielle" said a familiar voice which belonged to none other than Vlad Masters in his Plasmius form as he appeared from the shadows of the jungle.

"What the heck are you doing here?" asked Danielle.

"Listen to me Danielle, I saved you from getting humiliated being voted off early, do you know what kind of humiliation that seems to be for you?" asked Vlad.

"No" replied Danielle.

"Danielle, I was one of the millionaires whom are helping this series out, I'm not the only one since there are others like me, but what you can do for me is to help me find the ancient buried treasure" continued Vlad, "do as much as you can to get into the final two."

"So you were the one whom prank Dib for me?" asked Danielle who was also a bit curious on that as well.

"Yes, but it backfired a bit which made Dib believe you did it" replied Vlad, "you obviously can't lift someone as large as Cleveland Jr., can you?"

"But I don't need your help, I can do this on my own" replied Danielle.

"I know you can" said Vlad as he was heading back into the jungle, "but I'll still be watching."

As the hours went by to darkness, it was finally time for Chris to give the camp fire ceremony to Team Lok and Tak. Typically members of the team who were going to stay for another day already received their tropical fruit smoothie. The only two campers who did not were Cindy and Jimmy.

"I'm very surprised you two are the obvious problem for your team, one of you will be staying for another day, the other will not" said Chris as he was waiting for the dramatic pause with the last fruit smoothie on the plate, "the last fruit smoothie for the day will go to, Jimmy."

"What?" cried Cindy as she was surprised to hear the final answer.

"You caused too much of a division within your team Cindy, not a bright idea" continued Chris, "and you also made Frida barf on Zoe, that got you points off for not staying another day either."

Suddenly Sticky Beard rowed up on the Rowboat of Shame to the shoreline.

"Come on, time's a wasting" said Sticky Beard.

"You heard the candy pirate" added Chris, "move it."


	13. Keeko's Treasure Hunting in Garbage

Chapter 13: Keeko's Treasure Hunting in Garbage

It was again time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happened last time on the show.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, the remaining campers were in a shocking surprise to find that Danielle had returned to the game. With the aid of a major donator to the series, we had managed to place Danielle back into the game. That didn't suite well for Dib who got a rude awakening as poor Cleveland Jr. found himself sleeping on Dib as a pillow for some reason.

Dib quickly suspected Danielle was the one who was behind the prank, but to this day we have not confirmed or proved Danielle's innocence to Dib. As for the challenge for the campers, they had to create three dishes for two rival Chiefs, Chief Zogsnob and Chief Tina-Tina two on again off again friends of the Pupununu Chief.

Team Lok and Tak really went down, as Cindy thought she could create a better dish. Well, it looked like it was a lousy piece of art, that poor Frida didn't have the stomach to swallow and literally barfed all over on poor Zoe. That got Cindy a one way ticket home on the Rowboat of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble.

End of Commentary.

It was quite another peaceful sleep for the remaining campers. As they slept in their huts, Keeko wanted to try Party Juju's way his way in waking up the campers. Even Party Juju was there who was just there to admire Keeko's admiration for his wake up call.

"I'm impressed, you want to do this wake up call again?" asked Party Juju.

"Yeah, with a heavy metal twist" replied Keeko.

"You heard him" said Chris as he had his ear muffs on, "don't forget your ear muffs."

"What?" cried Chef who had his ear muffs on.

"I can't understand you either!" added Jorgen who also had his ear muffs on too.

Suddenly Keeko cranked up the DJ system really loud which a heavy metal music was playing woke up all the campers out of their hammocks and onto the ground.

"Has Chris gone totally mental?" cried Mandy as she got out of the hut.

"I think the music is soothing" said Billy.

"Your brain must really be unplugged" remarked Zak.

As the campers woke up from the rude awakening, they all gathered where Chris McLean was waiting for them whom promptly then took off his ear muffs along with Chef and Jorgen.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" asked Chris.

"You, you woke us up!" cried Mindy as she obviously didn't have her beauty sleep.

"Yeah, what's the big idea doing this kind of a stunt again?" asked Janet.

"I didn't do it, it was Keeko, he'll be the one who'll be doing your challenge for today" laughed Chris.

"But first you must receive the most important meal of the day, breakfast" added Chef.

"Yeah, first breakfast then the challenge" laughed Chris.

"This is torture!" cried Jimmy.

"Hey, we gone through stuff that's worse than this" said Abigail.

"Yeah, what makes you so sure?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, one thing is we're experts in surviving torture" replied Abigail.

As the campers then sat down and began to eat their breakfast, Gaz wanted to know what was the challenge already.

"I'm guessing it'll be as gross as this food here" said Gaz.

"You're getting warmer on what the challenge could possibly be about" laughed Chris, "it's going to be a gross out fest!"

"Nice going Gaz" said Janet who obviously didn't want to do the challenge.

After breakfast, the rest of the campers headed to the main area where Keeko was waiting for them.

"Glad you all came" said Keeko, "did you like my wake up call? I was inspired by Party Juju."

"Aw, you shouldn't have" said Party Juju as he came into the scene.

"This joker is back again?" asked Sissy.

"Hey relax kids, Keeko has a great challenge for you" replied Party Juju.

"How many of you like dumpster diving?" asked Keeko which made most campers cringe except for Flapjack.

"I don't mind it, Captain K'nuckles back at home puts me in the dumpster to look for candy wrappers and candy!" laughed Flapjack to which made Janet's face turn a bit green.

"That's what this challenge is about today, we're going to go to a landfill that is not far away, I always go to that landfill to find cool stuff to dig for" laughed Keeko.

"So we're going to have a little hike to the landfill" laughed Jorgen as he and Chef stepped into the scene.

"Won't that be fun children?" laughed Chef.

"Oh boy, we can hardly wait" said Janet as she was still a bit sick just thinking about it.

After about an hour or so of hiking the campers finally arrived at the landfill which was obviously often protested by environmentalists as no one could blame them for it.

"How can you Pupununu people stand this?" cried Mandy as she couldn't even take it.

"I think your tribe should be renamed as the Poopoopnunu tribe" laughed Mindy stealing something originally said by Billy earlier in the game.

"Hey, watch it little missy" said Lok as he heard that comment, "the Lok won't take comments like that from team members lightly."

"So what's the challenge already?" asked Gaz.

"You guys are going to find three golden trophies that have been buried in all this garbage" replied Keeko.

"Yeah, about that, it took my interns awhile to bury those trophies as none of them couldn't stand the smell" laughed Chris.

"Who can't blame them?" asked Janet who was getting quite dizzy from the fumes of the smell.

"Okay, the challenge starts now!" announced Keeko.

Members of each of the teams went to work to literally dig through the garbage. The only team that wasn't doing so well was Team Zaria. For Team Jeera, Billy was more than happy to volunteer to dive into the piles of garbage to find the golden trophy and Flapjack for Team Lok and Tak.

"This is fun!" laughed Flapjack who was swimming in all this garbage.

"How can you stand that?" cried Jimmy who couldn't take his eyes of how messy Flapjack was covered in disgusting garbage.

"I told you already, Captain K'Nuckles does this with me all the time!" laughed Flapjack as he literally swam through the garbage trying to find the golden trophy.

"Wow, the kid must be a natural at this" said Chris to Keeko.

"Yeah, but he's got competition from that big noised kid over there" replied Keeko referring to Billy who was literally throwing all the garbage right onto his own teammates.

"Hey, where did all the garbage go?" asked Billy as he then turned around noticing his teammates were all covered in garbage.

"Billy, if we lose this challenge I'm sending you home!" roared Mandy.

"Don't you worry Mandy, I'll find that golden trophy" said Billy as he then tripped over what was an obvious golden trophy stuck in some garbage, "hey who would put this golden rock right here?"

"My God, just what's wrong with you" sighed Mandy as she shook her head.

Meanwhile with Team Zaria quite behind the rest, the only teammates that were doing most of the work for Team Zaria were Marc, Danielle and Gaz whom were literally digging through all the trash to try to find the golden trophy. Wally participated a little but hesitated to go any further and Abigail was trying to calm poor Janet down.

"Come on, just get in the garbage, it's easy and besides if we don't we'll lose this challenge" said Abigail.

Suddenly there was a fight in Team Jeera as Billy who thought he had tripped over a golden rock, really a golden trophy was whining to Mandy who was trying to take it away from him.

"Give us the trophy!" cried Mandy as she was pulling it in a tug of war with Billy.

"No, it's a piece of a cruddy rock that I tripped on!" replied Billy as he was pulling it.

The other teammates of Team Jeera decided to help out Mandy with Cleveland Jr. pulling most of the strength sending the trophy which had its cup on the top full of garbage fall right onto Mandy's blonde hair.

"Ha, look at Mandy she's like some monster who lives in the garbage!" laughed Mindy.

"You shouldn't be laughing at her, her team found the golden trophy first" replied Chris.

"Found it!" announced Flapjack as he managed to bring up the golden trophy.

As for Team Zaria, poor Team Zaria really couldn't find the golden trophy. Yet the Log Hermit who was a member of the Pupununu tribe that also often visited the landfill managed to have found it.

"Hey, this is shiny, it's mine, all mine!" laughed the Log Hermit as he raced off with it.

"Wow, I didn't expect that coming" said Chris, "Team Zaria, what happen, you won the previous challenge. Guess I'll be seeing you at the camp fire ceremony tonight."

After about another hour or so of hiking back to the Pupununu tribe, Mandy was in the showers trying to get rid of the garbage that was all over her head.

"Bah, I can't believe this?" cried Mandy as she was still having problems.

"Better do a good job cleaning at it" laughed Mindy as she was outside.

"That Billy is going to pay for this!" cried Mandy.

About another few hours went by, and it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony. Members of Team Zaria who were going to stay obviously got tropical fruit smoothies. The only two that didn't get them were Janet and Wally.

"Wally, Janet you two should have done more to participate in digging through the nasty landfill to retrieve that golden trophy, too bad that Log Hermit got to it first" said Chris as he then waited for the long dramatic pause, "the camper who will stay for the next day….well what do you know. Wally, you get to stay! Janet, even though you are into being neat, pretty and popular that didn't keep you on the team."

"Good ridden" added Zaria as she laughed at poor Janet.

Suddenly Sticky Beard rowed up on the Rowboat of Shame to the shoreline.

"Come on little missy, I got to keep me my schedule here" said Sticky Beard.

As the Rowboat of Shame takes off into the night, the camera focuses on Chris McLean.

"What kind of disgusting challenge we'll come up for next time, and will Mandy ever get her hair clean of garbage?" asked Chris to which in the background Mandy's voice in agony could still be heard from the showers, "And more importantly will she take her revenge on Billy for messing it up? Find out next time on Camp Jungle Rumble!"


	14. Enter Black Mist

Chapter 14: Enter Black Mist

Once again, Chris McLean was geared to the camera to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, it was none other than the Pupupununu tribe member Keeko who was giving the challenge to the remaining campers. The campers had to literally dig for buried treasure…in a landfill that was being protested by environmentalists! Can't blame them for doing it.

Anyway, our campers had to dig for three golden trophies, one for each of the three teams. Team Lok and Tak found their trophy no problem. Team Jeera, there was some problems which Billy thought the trophy covered in garbage was a golden rock he tripped over. He also got poor Mandy's hair all messed up since the top of the trophy was filled with garbage, as she had to pull it away from him in a tug of war with other members of Team Jeera trying to help her.

The team that didn't dig up its trophy was Team Zaria. Although most members of the team participated, Janet didn't want to get all messy in that landfill to find it. Instead a Log Hermit from the Pupununu tribe managed to have found the trophy instead. That indeed got poor Janet sent home.

So who'll be sent home next? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

Once again, it was quite a peaceful morning as the sun rose up on the Pupununu tribe. The remaining campers were sleeping soundly. Except for Team Jeera who still couldn't stand Mandy's smell was so bad because of that last challenge.

"Thanks a lot Billy, because of you she smells so horrible!" cried Zak as he was holding his noise.

"Yeah, she smells worse than the time I have to go to the bathroom very badly one time" added Cleveland Jr.

"Gee, thanks for giving us that story" said Sissy in a sarcastic tone.

"We shouldn't really wake her" said Johnny as he noticed Mandy would likely beat them up if they tried.

Suddenly for some odd reason, the wind blew Mandy's stench to the rest of the team except for Billy who obviously didn't mind it.

"Bah, was that a natural wind gust?" cried Sissy as she couldn't bear it.

In reality, it was obvious Vlad Plasmius pulling more pranks while invisible. He had a mini-fan in his inventory with him while invisible he used the fan to send Mandy's stench to the rest of the hut.

"Something doesn't seem to be right here or natural about this wind" said Dib who was becoming suspicious again.

"Oh please, not again with Danielle doing this" said Sissy.

Suddenly Chris had used a blow horn to get the rest of the campers up. Team Jeera looked pretty tired as they came out of their hut.

"Wow, you guys must have been up all night" laughed Chris as he noticed their bloodshot eyes except for Mandy's and Billy's.

"We couldn't sleep" said Johnny, "Mandy's smell kept us up all night!"

"Well it wasn't my fault" replied Mandy.

"If you don't get yourself cleaned, we're going to vote you off" added Sissy who bravely stepped forward.

"Wow, Team Jeera seems pretty divided" laughed Chris, "well time to have you go have breakfast with your fellow campers. Don't worry though, we have some coffee that'll keep you up, but it's just as bad as Chef's cooking."

"Gee, thanks" sighed Johnny as he headed for the open mess hall.

As Team Jeera arrived there last, Dib noticed Danielle was in line to get food. So he quickly raced up and wanted to interrogate her to see if she did that prank.

"You don't seem to have a mini-fan with you by chance?" asked Dib as he whispered to Danielle as he was waiting in line.

"Oh what crime are you trying to accuse me now, Dib?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah Dib, you're being more paranoid than usual, usually he's like this with Zim" replied Gaz who was right next to Danielle.

"Hey, Zim heard that!" cried Zim as Chef poured food onto his plate.

As the campers ended up finishing their meals for breakfast, they headed to the main area of the Pupununu tribe where they met a large muscular blue man.

"And who is he?" asked Jimmy to Chris.

"This is Baltog, member of the notorious Black Mist tribe" laughed Chris, "he'll be your guide to the darkest depths of this jungle which houses also many prehistoric dinosaur-like animals."

"That's indeed right" said Baltog in a thick British accent, "my tribe knows some parts of the location to the treasure as well. You see kids, the Pupununu are not the only people who know of the hidden passage areas around this place."

"And we're also going to include Chef and Jorgen on the tour with you" laughed Chris, "the team that finds the main clue of the game first wins the challenge. But be careful, there are dangerous animals lurking about, ready to pounce on you if you dare give them the wrong look."

"Who the heck is this guy?" whispered Jimmy to Tak who was a bit curious on more into about Baltog.

"We were in the Great Juju Challenge with him" replied Tak, "he wanted to try to burn down our tribe if he won the challenge."

"Gee, nice to know that" sighed Jimmy.

As the three teams were gathering up ready for the hike into the dark part of the jungle, Baltog wanted to ask Chris something before he decided to head off.

"Now I'm looking for some sort of a job offering to be part of the Total Drama team" said Baltog.

"Actually, Jorgen has already filled that part of being the other Chef in tormenting the campers" laughed Chris, "but that was a good joke."

"No seriously, I believe I'd be a great side kick for Chef Hatchet, I after all admire his work" replied Baltog.

"You mean his cooking or his torture of the campers?" asked Chris.

"A bit of both" replied Baltog to which Jorgen overheard their conversation.

"So you think you're going to try to replace me?" asked Jorgen as he was a bit furious over Baltog's comments.

"Ha, I believe I can do a better job at torturing these campers through the dark jungle we're going to take them" boosted Baltog.

"I've been doing this far more than you could ever have" continued Jorgen.

"Easy, easy, I think we have enough funds for you Baltog to be on our pay roll" said Chris, "since we're being funded by millionaires who want a good laugh to see someone else be tortured."

"Alright, but I'm keeping my eye on you" said Jorgen.

As the teams began their hike into the deep, dark jungle, Jimmy noticed something odd about Jorgen.

"Say why are you staring at the crazy military guy?" asked Frida to Jimmy.

"Something isn't right here" replied Jimmy, "I can sense something."

Suddenly Jorgen overheard Jimmy's comments and knew the jig was obviously up. After he let the two other teams move ahead with Chef and Baltog leading them he literally broke down.

"Alright, you heard, they're trying to replace me" said Jorgen.

"Good, maybe we'll get someone better than you" laughed Zoe.

"You know what, you want to know who might replace me?" asked Jorgen to which he then drew Baltog's face in the sand, "This guy here! And from the looks of it, he's trying to be worse than me!"

"So why should Zim care about this?" asked Zim.

"Because if you puny campers don't have an alliance with me, I'll be sure you'll be all sent home!" replied Jorgen who was being desperate in forming an alliance with Team Lok and Tak.

"Geeze, alright, don't blow a gas kick" replied Mindy.

As Team Lok and Tak continued on the trial with Jorgen leading the way, Team Zaria led by Baltog was combing through the thick jungle.

"Now be careful, we're heading to the most dangerous part of the jungle which it is possible that none of you could make it out alive" laughed Baltog as he sliced through some veins.

"Gee, you sound worse than Jorgen" sighed Molly as she continued with her team.

As Team Zaria was ahead of the two other teams, Team Jeera led by Chef was not far from behind. Billy literally had to use the restroom.

"Hey guys, I have to use the restroom, where's the bathroom?" asked Billy.

"Everywhere is the bathroom" replied Chef as he chopped up a vein that was in his way, "do you just have to go number one?"

"Actually, both, and also a number two that's a really bad one" added Billy as he could feel the pain in his stomach.

"Alright you made your point" said Chef.

As Billy headed into some bushes and was about to do his business, Vlad who was secretly following Team Jeera decided to play a prank on poor Billy. As Billy was innocently whistling doing his business in some bushes, Vlad in his Plasmius form of course while invisible began to float around Billy. The air got colder around poor Billy who was unaware of Vlad's presence.

"Gee, it was hot a minute ago, must be a change in the weather" laughed Billy as he was still doing his business.

Suddenly Vlad Plasmius appeared right before Billy who was too dumb to see that he was right in front of him.

"Excuse me little boy, but do you know what time it is?" asked Vlad.

"Oh, let's see" said Billy as he couldn't read time on his watch which wasn't even working, "it's er, can't make it out."

"Time for you to run" laughed Vlad to which Billy thought Vlad was a vampire ghost coming to suck his blood.

"Arrgghh, a vampire, vampire!" cried Billy as he came running from the bushes.

"Billy!" cried Mandy who obviously couldn't stand it anymore.

"I really mean it, there was a vampire who appeared right before me!" cried Billy, "He was going to suck my blood!"

"Billy, I don't think a vampire would ever want you as their servant!" said Mandy as she punched poor Billy right in the nose to knock some sense into him.

"Now if you're business is done, we should go" said Chef.

Yet as Chef was about to turn around the rest of the team heard some growling noises in the bushes. Suddenly a prehistoric tiger came right out of the bushes ready to pounce on the intruders.

"Run!" cried Zak as the rest of Team Jeera made a mad dash out.

Yet for Team Zaria, Team Zaria managed to reach an opening in the jungle where a strange ruined temple with an odd mirror was located at the top.

"This here is the symbol that'll help you find out where that treasure is buried" said Baltog.

"Hmm, I'm guessing it has to do something with that mirror as a guide" said Marc as he came toward a sundial, he noticed the reflection of the mirror was aimed at a certain time of day, namely dawn.

"I guess you must have the brains to do this" said Abigail.

Suddenly Team Jeera emerged from the jungle with Jorgen leading the team.

"Ha, I knew I beat you to the punch!" laughed Baltog.

"Why don't you say that to my face then?" asked Jorgen who was eager for a fight.

Suddenly the two teams heard screams as Chef and Team Jeera came running out of the jungle, so did a prehistoric tiger along with some of its pack member s who joined it.

"Climb the monument!" cried Chef as he was running for his life.

As everyone literally had to climb up for their lives, Gaz decided it was time to stop running.

"You guys may want to hang around, but I'm going to fight them with my bear hands" said Gaz.

As Gaz leaped down from the monument, she quickly with ease started to beat the tar out of the prehistoric tigers who scattered back into the jungle.

"Wow, now that's what I call being tough" said Marc.

As the prehistoric tigers ran pass Chris who was also coming from the jungle he noticed which team really had won the challenge.

"Wow, Team Zaria, you won, then lost then won again a challenge" said Chris, "Team Jeera, looks like I'll be seeing you at the camp fire ceremony and there'll indeed be surprises on who will be voted off this season."

About several hours hiking back to the Pupununu tribe, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony. Surprisingly, the two members of Team Jeera that didn't get their fruit smoothie were Mandy and Billy. Only one fruit smoothie was left, and the camper who was going to stay was going to get it.

"Now this fruit smoothie will represent who'll be staying here for another day" said Chris, "I'm surprised, really, really, really surprised at this. I never thought you two could rise to the top for the first season, and sunk like a rock in the second. But hey, that's life."

Chris then continued to wait for the dramatic pause as the drum roll began.

"And the camper who will get to stay for another day is, will Mandy I guess the audience just loves you like candy!" said Chris as he threw the fruit smoothie to Mandy, "In spite of you keeping your team up due to your smell for the last challenge, that obviously got poor Billy a ticket home."

"Where's the candy pirate?" asked Billy who was excited to see Sticky Beard.

Suddenly Sticky Beard rowed up in the Rowboat of Shame to the shoreline.

"That's right Billy, even I'm surprised you got yourself voted off" said Sticky Beard.

"Hey, I want to try one of your lollipops!" cried Billy as he was trying to race toward Sticky Beard, both Baltog along with Jorgen and Chef grabbed poor Billy and literally placed a straight jacket on him.

"This should shut his yapper" laughed Baltog.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we're also going to include Baltog on our Total Drama team" laughed Chris, "he starts his pay roll today, and no he's not really going to replace Jorgen."

"Oh that's just super, another mini-Chef to drive us all crazy" sighed Sissy.

As the Rowboat of Shame was taking off with Billy in a straightjacket, the camera turns to Chris.

"Will Baltog drive the remaining campers insane? Will Jorgen decide another roll? Find out on next time on Camp Jungle Rumble!" said Chris to the camera.


	15. Defending Navis

Chapter 15: Defending Navis

It was finally time for Chris McLean to do a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, our campers had to go deep within the dark depths of the jungle which they may not have ever returned. But thanks to Baltog coming onto the Total Drama team, being on its pay roll. Yet as Baltog was leading Team Zaria to the ruins to find the treasure, Team Jeera on the other had was forced to make a pit stop.

Billy had to make do with his typical business. Yet he obviously got scared of something he saw in the dark, and ran off. That also got the attention of some prehistoric predators whom likely heard his cowardly screams of terror, which then got the other campers also to be screaming in terror.

Yet it was Gaz who turned the tables on our prehistoric friends whom ran off into the jungle, and got Billy a one way ticket home on the Rowboat of Shame.

So who'll be voted off today? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

It was another peaceful morning for the remaining campers. Mandy's smell was finally gone, and members of Team Jeera were sleeping peacefully knowing that Billy won't ever come around to bother them. Yet what the other campers didn't know was that Baltog was onboard the Total Drama team except for Team Jeera whom already knew it.

"You think I should take this one?" asked Baltog to Chris.

"Why not, Jorgen and Chef have already done it more than once" laughed Chris as he then threw a megaphone to Baltog, "give it a shot."

Baltog then began to dash through the huts that each of the teams were sleeping in.

"Wake up, I want you up, rise and shine!" roared Baltog on the megaphone to Team Lok and Tak.

"Gee, thanks for telling us that" sighed Mindy.

It was then time for Team Zaria to be woken up by Baltog.

"Alright, up, up, up, up!" roared Baltog to which spooked Abigail right out of her hammock along with also Wally.

"Geeze, you're worse than the guy who pretends to be a cook and the military guy!" cried Wally.

"You don't know the half of it" laughed Baltog as he left to go wake up Team Jeera.

Yet as Baltog poked his head in the hut, Mandy already knew he was going to wake them up.

"Alright, you don't have to yell at us to get us up" said Mandy as she could sense his presense.

"Wow, you will indeed be a tough cookie to crumble" laughed Baltog.

"Yeah bud, you may try it if you might" said Mandy.

"Oh, I will, I will break you" laughed Baltog as he left.

As all the campers got up and headed to the open mess hall for breakfast again to get Chef's disgusting cooking. Jorgen wasn't looking so bright which got Chris' attention.

"Why the long face?" asked Chris to Jorgen.

"I know you are not going to really replace me, but I just feel like there is too much power going on around here" replied Jorgen.

"Is that a challenge then?" asked Baltog who also overheard Jorgen's cries.

"Sounds like something that would lead to Total Drama, tell you what, I'll have you two challenge each other to see who'll make these campers the most miserable, the one who wins gets to stay, the other gets to be Father's sidekick for the Aftermath series" replied Chris, "and they'll have to also be included on the Rowboat of Shame with whatever camper is voted off first tonight."

"Sounds fair" said both Jorgen and Baltog.

"Alright, campers" said Chris as the campers were finishing up, "time for your challenge for the week."

As the campers headed into the main area of the Pupununu village, they noticed an odd cute creature was in the middle of the area.

"Er, what does this little guy have to do with our challenge?" asked Abigail.

"That's a good question" replied Chris, "Navis as he's called will lead you campers further into the jungle which he was also a resident of the jungle."

"Navis is also our pet" added Jeera.

"Yes, all the more important reason why you campers should also defend Navis on his little journey into the depths of the dark jungle" laughed Chris.

"Again, we're heading into those same jungles again?" asked Mindy.

"Yeah, you are" laughed Baltog.

As the campers indeed headed off into the jungle following Navis who was scampering ahead of them. They were unaware that Jorgen and Baltog were indeed following them.

"Bah, you'll never get me off of this place" said Jorgen who was quite defiant.

"We'll see about that" laughed Baltog.

As Baltog headed off into his own way to torment the campers, Jorgen decided he was going to obviously put poor Navis endanger before Baltog could.

"Now time for me to do what I do best" laughed Jorgen.

Jorgen immediately headed off using his magical powers as a fairy off first before Baltog could. Little Navis was hoping on some logs in the pond.

"Let's see if I can make this pond full of piranhas!" laughed Jorgen as he was secretly viewing the little creature from above.

Suddenly as the campers headed toward where Navis was, they noticed the pond was filled with piranhas which poor Navis was quite frighten to see them jump out of the water.

"Oh no, he's in trouble!" cried Danielle.

She immediately used her powers and rescued Navis whom was trapped on the log afraid to hop off.

"Here you go little fella" said Danielle.

"Bah, I could have helped out" said Manny.

"Yeah, you should have" said Frida.

As the campers left following Navis behind, Jorgen shook his head and then began to chase right after them.

"Hmm, what sort of dangerous jungle animal I should turn into to scare the little creature?" asked Jorgen to himself.

Suddenly Jorgen had the right idea to turn himself into a tyrannosaurus to do the obvious job.

"They'll think I'm obviously a lost prehistoric lizard!" laughed Jorgen.

Yet while Jorgen was plotting to scare Navis and the campers, Baltog was ahead of Jorgen this time. Baltog believed the only way to scare the campers and Navis was to make it seem like he was an obvious head hunter literally ready to scare them and chase right after them. He immediately grabbed some wood and created a scary mask with a knife he had with him in his inventory.

"Ha, this will work perfectly!" laughed Baltog.

As Baltog hid in some bushes, Navis hopped around which Baltog immediately came right out to scare the poor creature.

"Boo" laughed Baltog as poor Navis ran off the campers turned and noticed the head hunter.

"Er, I think it might be time to get out of here" said Cleveland Jr., as he was trying to run away from the large head hunter who was really Baltog.

Baltog immediately chased right after the campers whom made a mad dash out. Poor Jimmy stumbled upon some rocks and fell down a hill.

"Hey, that sounds like fun, I want to try it!" cried Frida who then promptly joined Jimmy.

"Yeah, save me some of that!" added Flapjack as he also joined in.

Suddenly as the trio headed down the hill, the other campers were still trying to make a run from the head hunter.

"Bah, come out!" cried Baltog in his head hunter disguise, "You can't fool me, I will find that little creature that I have looked so long for, and make it mine own!"

"Not if I can help it" said Manny as he then changed into his El Tigre form.

"What the?" cried Baltog as he suddenly noticed Manny coming out of the bushes in his El Tigre form.

Manny immediately used his claws at Baltog whom managed to dodge the attack. He then grabbed a tree branch and literally swung it right at poor Manny who was then knocked into some thorns that hurt pretty much for him.

"Ha, that wasn't so bad" laughed Baltog to which he then noticed Navis hopping away.

"Not so fast!" laughed Baltog.

"After him, we can't let him get Navis!" cried Marc.

Meanwhile with Jimmy, Frida and Flapjack who were all beaten and battered, Jorgen came across them as he was searching the jungle for the other campers.

"Jorgen, what are you doing here?" asked Jimmy.

"Look, this challenge isn't really to defend Navis, it's about me staying on as Chef's sidekick" whispered Jorgen, "I'll get you three back to the camp site to heal yourselves, while I take care of things."

As Jorgen was doing just that, Baltog was having the time of his life scaring poor Navis as the poor creature was running away and literally hiding in a hole which Baltog managed to have found.

"Ha, you think you can hide there, well then" laughed Baltog as he then used his hand to literally dig for Navis, "let's see if you can survive me!"

"Hey pal, leave him alone!" cried Danielle as she then flew immediately toward Baltog and gave him quite a punch.

Baltog was still wearing his disguise and managed to recover from the attack.

"Bah, you campers will pay!" laughed Baltog as he then began to charge.

Yet as Baltog was going to make the campers pay, the campers could hear footsteps coming toward them. It was Jorgen who had returned in his tyrannosaurs form and roared the mask right off. That also obviously scared poor Navis who then ran toward Danielle who shielded the creature from Jorgen. The campers still didn't know the tyrannosaurus was really Jorgen in disguise and ran off with Baltog also following as he took off the mask.

"What the, it was you!" cried Marc as he noticed Baltog.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that" laughed Baltog, "I'm going to have so much fun making you kids miserable!"

"Gee, that's just wonderful" sighed Sissy.

As the campers arrived back at the Pupununu village, Jorgen arrived back about an hour later. The team that was really beaten up was really poor Team Lok and Tak.

"Wow, looks like Team Lok and Tak will have to go to the camp fire ceremony here" laughed Chris.

About a few hours later, Team Lok and Tak found themselves at the camp fire ceremony with Manny, Frida, Flapjack and also Jimmy all having bruises on themselves.

"This was a tough week for you campers, the two other teams managed to protect Navis no problem, but it seems one of you will be going home" said Chris.

Chris immediately tossed the fruit smoothies to members of Team Lok and Tak whom were going to stay. The two members whom didn't receive it were Manny and Jimmy.

"Gee, this is a tough one, Manny, you used your El Tigre powers to attempt to save poor little Navis, Jimmy you fell off a cliff with encouraging the other campers to be copy cats" said Chris to which he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "Manny, you get to stay. Jimmy, you get to join Cindy on the Rowboat of Shame, oh you'll also be joining Jorgen who'll be packing up too."

Suddenly the Rowboat of Shame rowed up with Sticky Beard steering it. Jimmy headed right on the Rowboat of Shame which Jorgen then headed onto it as well.

"Move aside" sighed Jorgen.

"Well then looks like I get two losers for the price of one" laughed Sticky Beard.

"And I get his place!" laughed Baltog.


	16. Lasers and Robots Oh My

Chapter 16: Lasers and Robots Oh My

Once again, the logo of the Aftermath series flashes as the camera was once again geared toward Father, who was prepared to give commentary to the audience.

Father's Commentary:

Last time on the Aftermath series of Camp Jungle Rumble, because Danielle was treated so unfairly by one of the remaining campers, one of our guests and major donators to the show Vlad Masters decided to chip in and help out who was described to be his daughter. That gave the opportunity to give Danielle the right edge to win her, a ticket back to the game, and the other remaining losers to still be looked upon as losers.

So what kind of surprises I'm going to have in store? Well, it's not what I have in store, but what our guest might have in store here on Camp Jungle Rumble, Aftermath.

End of Commentary.

It wasn't quite a bright day for the remaining losers and the new comers whom were voted off. Danielle indeed did managed to have the right edge on getting back to the game with the help of Vlad Masters. Yet the remaining losers shuttered to think what kind of a "special guest" Father indeed had in store for them.

"This stinks, I can't believe I got voted off!" cried Cindy as she got up from her bed.

"Hey, at least Jorgen isn't tormenting them anymore, wait a second, then he must be here on the cruise!" cried Timmy who suddenly realized it was a bad thing for Jorgen being here.

"I say we just make the best of it, there's lots of food" laughed Billy.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, having to win the first season only to get voted off in the second" remarked Jimmy.

"Don't worry, I still gots my money I won last season, I built a fort with it in my backyard, my mom really wanted to put in for my college as if I'll ever go there" laughed Billy.

"Geeze, your win last season must have been a big fluke" added Cindy.

Suddenly the remaining losers then were getting an obvious rude wake up call as Jorgen was the one now responsible for getting them up.

"Alright you puny losers" said Jorgen as he opened the door, "time to get your behinds to the main room."

"So how does it feel to go on the Rowboat of Shame here?" asked Timmy who was still ticked off Jorgen had managed to get him voted off from the game.

"Ha, I had a better reason why you're here, then why I should be here" laughed Jorgen.

"I bet Baltog will be able to do a better job at tormenting the remaining campers" added Timmy.

"Alright, don't push your luck beaver boy" said Jorgen as he was heading to wake up the other losers.

As the remaining losers were woken up by Jorgen, they all headed to the main room where Father was waiting along with Geoff and Bridgett.

"What form of torture are you prepared to give us today?" sighed Cindy.

"Oh, it's not what I'm going to do, it's what our special guest is going to do, and he's been a big help in funding the show which you seem to all be mooching off of him" replied Father.

Suddenly the television screen shows that of a young Japanese teenager.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to bring you to Hiro Okamura, he has been helping keeping this show afloat" said Father.

"No way, Chris got one of the world's richest teens to help fund his show?" asked Janet who was a bit impressed.

"You bet, when Chris wanted to do another season, he wanted to see if we had enough money in the budget" said Geoff, "so he had some Total Drama Island and even with the help of Alejandro from Total Drama World Tour to get this rich kid to help out."

"Must be pretty expensive" said Cindy.

"And you losers don't even know the half of it, I have to keep tabs on how much goes on in spending for this show, not just because I want to see someone else get hurt, but mainly for that as entertainment" laughed Hiro.

"Hey, were you the guy who had those Ultra Lord limited edition comics?" cried Sheen.

"Yes, and you're forbidden to ever be in any of these challenges" replied Hiro.

"What?" cried Sheen, "Let me at him, I can take you on!"

Suddenly a laser was shot right at Sheen stunting him a bit before Sheen collapsing right to the ground.

"That indeed shut his yapper up" laughed Father, "oh, the challenge you will have to dodge lasers if you want to retrieve one of the prizes from the Delightful Children whom will still be grounded throughout the season until it is over."

"And what's the prize already?" asked Sperg.

"The prize will be this entertainment console system that the Delightful Children will never get their hands on" said Father as he turned to Bridgett who then revealed the console that was across the room, "you will have to dodge the oncoming lasers from the walls and the ceiling in order to get to it, and there will be also some lasers which our friend Jorgen will control by remote."

"Oh goodie" laughed Jorgen as he received his controller from Father.

"Is Sheen going to be okay?" asked Carl.

"Yeah, I guess so" replied Father, "this will keep him from participating in the challenge."

"The challenge starts, now!" shouted Father.

Suddenly lasers of all sorts of colors were shooting out from the walls, and even the ceiling. Jorgen noticed the lasers he was controlling only worked in that one particular area.

"Hey, how did you manage to make that laser shoot that loud mouth Sheen?" asked Jorgen to Hiro.

"Oh, I have the master control with me" laughed Hiro as he showed it on screen.

Each of the losers had to dodge the lasers as they were trying to get toward the entertainment console that was at the end. Yet the losers whom were hit first were Carl, Sperg and Irwin.

"Ouch, those lasers hurt!" cried Irwin.

"I don't know, but I kind of like it" laughed Billy who didn't mind the lasers giving him pain, "it's fun."

Hoogie along with Kuki had managed to make it to the half way mark, when she leaped onto Hoogie whom then panicked as he tried to escape from the lasers.

"This is too much!" cried Hoogie as he was running away from the lasers.

Timmy, Cindy and Jimmy were the only ones whom had made it so far to the entertainment console. Janet didn't make it, as she got stuck in one of the area which she was obviously afraid of the lasers.

"Hmm, it looks like we have a three way tie here" said Father.

"So what kind of tie breaking challenge we'll have here in store for them?" asked Geoff.

"A good question" replied Hiro as he pressed a button on his remote, three robots came out of another room, "you guys will have to do the robot dance."

"What?" cried Cindy, Jimmy and Timmy.

"Yeah, that's right" continued Hiro.

"And the best one who tries to do the most in copying the Robot wins the entertainment console" added Father.

Suddenly the trio of robots were indeed doing the Robot quite literally which neither three could likely do. Timmy indeed decided to take the first shot, in spite of the obvious embarrassment of this back home.

"Hmm, that's not bad" said Father, "you two, why don't you try it out?"

Jimmy attempted to do the Robot, but he literally felt demoralized in doing so even more than Timmy. One of the robots was able to put its leg in a position that Sheen loved to do. Jimmy obviously collapsed as he couldn't really finish the dance from the robot.

"Your turn" said Father to Cindy.

Cindy was the only one who was obviously able to do most of the moves she was trying to copy from the robots. Even literally managing to do what Sheen was able to do with the leg.

"Ha, all that time in Yoga paid off!" laughed Cindy as she managed to win the challenge.

"And as promised, it seems here Cindy will receive the entertainment system that was suppose to go to the Delightful Children, and as an added bonus, she'll also receive all of the video games the Delightful Children could ever want but didn't" laughed Father.

"Wow, that video game system looks very shiny!" cried Billy to which Jorgen grabbed Billy before he could touch it.

"You are NOT going to touch it!" said Jorgen to which he then tossed Billy toward the lasers which he could control, "And now you're going to have to get yourself out of this one!"

Poor Billy, the lasers were indeed hitting him, to which Sheen woke up from his ordeal noticing that the challenge was indeed over.

"What, the challenge is over?" cried Sheen to which the laser again zapped poor Sheen unconscious controlled by Hiro.

"Now that's indeed entertainment" laughed Father to which the camera ends up fading from there.


	17. Swapping the Zaks

Chapter 17: Swapping the Zaks

It was time finally for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happened last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, the remaining campers were sent on a wild goose chase to defend Navis, the pet of Jeera and Tak from any harm that came about. The challenge was really for Baltog and Jorgen to see who would be Chef's new sidekick. For some reason, Jorgen had attempted to use piranhas on poor Navis as he was on a log in a pond.

Luckily he was saved, and then it was Baltog's turn who was going to dress up as a head hunter prepared to scare our campers, and spook poor Navis in the process. Yet Baltog's activities somehow managed to spawn a pre-historic tyrannosaurus from the dark depths of the jungle, chasing the campers and Baltog back to the camp.

The camper who got sent home was poor Jimmy who took the wrong turn that members of his team wanted to follow, and joined Jorgen on the Rowboat of Shame home. So who is going to be on the Rowboat of Shame next? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

It seemed quite a peaceful scene for the rest of the remaining campers. Yet while the campers were asleep even before Chris was going to give the wake up call, some sinister plot was going on not far from the village. A certain Vlad Masters in his Plasmius form was meeting with some shadowy figures revealing to be none other than the Mondays.

"Why are we here at this stupid show?" asked Drew Monday to Vlad.

"Listen, I got you folks out of your parallel universe thanks to the Infinite Map that I stole from Daniel with my last battle with him" replied Vlad, "I need your help to find the treasure, and we need to swap Zak Monday here with Zak Saturday."

"But I don't want to be near that fat loser Cleveland Jr." said Zak Monday.

"Look my boy, it's easy to play this little game here" said Vlad, "as long as I help fund the show, there is a high chance you instead of your Saturday counterpart will get to the final two."

"You think my boy can do it?" asked Drew Monday, "Because if he can't, he's going to receive a good beating."

As Vlad was putting the final touches on his plan to work, it was finally wake up time for the remaining campers. Baltog was given the task to wake each of the teams up, as he had a megaphone ready.

"Alright, wake up, time to get out of bed you lazy bums!" cried Baltog as he roared through Team Jeera's hut.

"I almost miss that Jorgen creepazoid" sighed Sissy.

"Same here" added Johnny who couldn't take with Baltog's insults.

Baltog next dashed to Team Zaria and Team Lok and Tak where he rudely woke each of those team members up. As the campers got out of their huts, Chris McLean was waiting for them.

"I see you all managed to get a good night sleep" laughed Chris, "anyway, after you have breakfast, it will be time for your challenge."

"Just what form of torture do you want use to endure this time?" asked Libby.

"Oh, you'll find out" replied Chris.

As the campers ate breakfast at the open mess hall, Baltog was overseeing the campers eat their food.

"Just make sure they don't waste their food" said Chef to Baltog.

"You can count on me" replied Baltog.

Baltog then spotted Johnny and Sissy literally handing their food over to Cleveland Jr.

"You two, no sharing!" roared Baltog as he slammed his fist on the table.

"This food is disgusting!" cried Sissy.

"Yeah, I'd rather eat dirt or even my dad's meatloaf!' added Johnny.

"He seems to enjoy it" said Baltog as he noticed Cleveland Jr., was eating it all up to which he then took the two extra plates of food, "here, you two take your shares NOW!"

The other campers gazed at Baltog and paused for a short while.

"Well, what are you all staring at, get back to eating!" ordered Baltog.

After the campers finished up their meals, they headed to the main area of the Pupununu tribe. The Bug Juju was there prepared to give out animal costumes and three crowns.

"Today's challenge, King of the Jungle" said Chris, "each camper will choose a king or even queen. Like capture the flag, the king or queen of the team will have to acquire the flag from one of the opposing teams. The campers dressed up as animals will have to guard the flag from the king or queen coming their way."

"And boy are you kids lucky to have some of my animal costumes I made" added Bug Juju, "I write plays mostly, but these costumes sure indeed came in handy."

"Can I use my El Tigre suit instead of these costumes?" asked Manny.

"Sorry, looks like you'll have to be another animal" replied Chris.

"So who's going to be king or queen here?" asked Zoe.

"Zim shall be king, King of the Earth, er, I mean the challenge!" replied Zim as he volunteered himself.

"Wow, there's even a bunny costume!" added Flapjack who noticed the bunny suit, "Can I wear it, please, please, please?"

"Yeah, sure knock yourself out kid" replied Bug Juju as he handed Flapjack the bunny costume.

For Team Zaria, Gaz volunteered to be the queen.

"I'm the only one who has the skills to get both of the flags" said Gaz.

"But I'm more athletic than you" said Marc.

"Look pal, I think my fist can give you more reasons why I'm more athletic than YOU will ever be" laughed Gaz.

"She has a point" added Abigail who didn't want to challenge Gaz.

For Team Jeera, Zak Saturday volunteered himself to be king.

"I'll handle this one" said Zak Saturday.

"You sure you want to take up whatever Chris can through at you?" asked Mandy.

"I got this one in the bag" replied Zak.

As the teams got into their positions ready to protect their flags, Chris fired a blank shot in the air which made the kings and queens of the challenge start running after the flags of the opposing teams. For Team Zaria, things were not turning out so great, as the only animal costume left was a Rainbow Monkey costume which poor Wally had to put on.

"This is humiliating!" cried Wally as he couldn't stand it, "Why couldn't we just play capture the flag normally?"

"Ha, you're just jealous that we all got better costumes than you" said Danielle who was dressed up as a white tiger.

"Well, this stinks!" cried Wally as he was prepared to go off on his own.

Yet while Team Zaria was having some obvious problems, Team Jeera's king Zak wasn't aware that a sinister plot was unfolding in which he is the obvious target. As Zak turned one corner, a trap was sprung setting him flying in the air in a net that was placed on the ground hidden under some leaves.

"Hey, what the?" cried Zak who was immediately then cut down by someone.

As he turned around, he thought he had turned around to what thought was his mother but instead was his mother's opposite Drew Monday with her husband Doc Monday coming out of the bushes.

"The Mondays, what are you people doing here?" cried Zak Saturday.

"Just replacing you with our own boy into the game" laughed Drew Monday as she signaled Doc Monday to grab Zak Saturday literally holding poor Zak Saturday hostage.

"Thanks for giving me the head start" laughed Zak Monday as he started off originally his Saturday counterpart who was the original king for Team Jeera.

Zak Monday was obviously sneakier than Gaz, as he noticed smart people like Gaz could probably figure out that he was not the same Zak. As he turned one corner, he bumped right into her who was trying to find the flag for Team Jeera.

"Out of my way!" said Gaz in a rude huff.

"No, you get out of my way" replied Zak Monday.

"There is something different about you, but I can't put my mouth on it yet" said Gaz as she headed the other way.

After that odd encounter, Zak Monday had hoped that Gaz hadn't figured it out that he wasn't really Zak Saturday. Instead, he continued on his journey and came across Team Zaria's animal den which was guarding the flap. Abigail was trying to get Wally back to wear the Rainbow Monkey costume.

"Come on, you have to wear it, it's part of the challenge" said Abigail.

"No cruddy way that I'm going to put that on!" said Wally as he started to tear up the costume.

While the two were arguing, Marc along with the other Team Zaria members tried to stop Wally which gave Zak Monday the right time to grab the flag.

"Hey cry babies, thanks for giving me the time to take your flag!" laughed Zak Monday as he then dashed off.

"After him!" cried Marc.

"I'm on it!" replied Danielle.

As Danielle tried to chase Zak Monday into the jungle, she got caught on some thorns running tearing up some of her costume. Zak Monday got away heading toward Team Lok and Tak's den. Zim had already gone off trying to find for the flags of the opposing teams. Yet when Zak Monday looked upon Team Lok and Tak's animal den, he noticed Flapjack was imitating the hops of a bunny rabbit in his bunny costume.

"This is fun, we should do this more often!" laughed Flapjack who giggled.

"Good grief, what a baby!" cried Zak Monday to himself.

Suddenly Zoe heard some rustling in the bushes believing it was someone ready to take their flag.

"Hey, come on out or I'm going to make you!" roared Zoe.

"Yeah, that's telling him, you sure got the goods on him" laughed Mindy in a sarcastic tone.

Suddenly Zak Monday leaped out of another part of the bushes scaring poor Flapjack who leaped onto Frida cowering in fear. He then took the flag from Team Lok and Tak and dashed right off.

"He's got the flag!" cried Manny who was prepared to chase after him.

"Then go after him, so we won't end up like losers!" added Mindy who wasn't about to help Manny out.

As Manny dashed right after Zak Monday, back in the den of Team Jeera, Cleveland Jr. was being quite watchful over the flag.

"You are indeed taking this too seriously" said Mandy as she shook her head.

"But I must guard the flag, it's our duty" said Cleveland Jr.

Suddenly Gaz leaped right out from the bushes.

"Hand it over" said Gaz as she was prepared for a fight.

"I'm the only one who'll be able to take her on" said Mandy as she leaped forward toward Gaz.

Yet as Gaz was about to try to take the flag, Zim stepped right on in too.

"That flag isn't yours, it'll be Zim's!" cried Zim.

"I guess it's time for the crazy big head here to go after him" laughed Sissy referring to Dib.

"Fine, I guess that leaves it up to me" said Dib.

Yet while Mandy and Dib were trying to protect the flag, Zak Monday had finally arrived back with the two other flags making it quite the obvious that Team Jeera won the challenge.

"Ha, we beat you, what losers!" said Zak Monday who was trying his best to act like his Saturday counterpart.

As the challenge appeared to be over, Chris had the campers be called back to the Pupununu village after he sent Baltog to retrieve them.

"Looks like Team Jeera is the winner" said Chris as Zak Monday handed Chris the flags, "Team Zaria, since you did poorly than Team Lok and Tak did, I'll be seeing you at the camp fire ceremony."

It was finally time for the camp fire ceremony for Team Zaria. Chris had handed out fruit smoothies to the campers who were going to stay for another day. The only two other campers who didn't receive a fruit smoothie were Wally and Danielle.

"Danielle, you tried your best in stopping Zak from acquiring the flag, but you ripped your costume and got points off, Wally, you refused to wear your costume at all which was suppose to be part of the challenge" said Chris to which he was waiting for the obvious dramatic pause.

"Oh come on, this challenge was so stupid, I couldn't stand that stupid Rainbow Monkey costume at all!" cried Wally to which the fruit smoothie was thrown toward Danielle which she managed to catch.

"Wally, looks like this wasn't the challenge for you" continued Chris as the Rowboat of Shame steered up to the shoreline with Sticky Beard guiding it.

"Come on up Wally, time to join your friend Kuki" added Sticky Beard as he then also got out a Rainbow Monkey in a sailor suit out, "oh, btw, he'll be my first mate during your journey away from here. Don't you be thinking of getting any nasty ideas in your head."


	18. Mandy's Folly

Chapter 18: Mandy's Folly

It was once again time to recap for the audience as the camera focused on Chris McLean.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, the remaining campers were up to a game of capture the flag, where their king or queen of the jungle would be the ones to capture the flag and return it to the animal den. Apparently for Team Zaria, poor Wally refused to wear one of Bug Juju's costumes, which was a Rainbow Monkey costume, certainly would be embarrassing for anyone who despised Rainbow Monkeys to actually be one.

As for Team Jeera, it seemed like Zak took some time off to make some hair-do changes to his look. Lucky for him, he made things up by capturing the flags of Team Zaria and Team Lok and Tak. As for the one who got voted off, poor Wally couldn't take the obvious heat of being the thing that he hated the most, that indeed got him a one way ticket on the Rowboat of Shame home.

So who'll be voted off next time? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

It was quite early for the remaining campers to be woken up, as it was the perfect time for Zak Monday to venture out to give some info to Vlad Masters, still in his Plasmius form on his progress. He had lied to Mandy to suggest he was going to do nature's business as he got out of Team Jeera's hut. He had met up with Drew and Doc Monday whom were with Vlad.

"Ah, yes my boy, you are quick lucky you have made it so far" said Vlad, "I wouldn't risk of going off too far in making your compatriots in the game suspicious of your activities only to get you voted off."

"What about getting rid of some of the smarter kids who can tell that I'm not the other Zak?" asked Zak Monday.

"A good question indeed, you will have to pick your target wisely my dear boy" continued Vlad, "It can not be someone who would obviously get him or herself in trouble."

"I think I know who I'll be able to get voted off from even within my own team" said Zak Monday as he gave an evil grin.

"Aw, now you are catching on my boy, we'll be watching over your Saturday counterpart to make sure he won't escape" said Vlad.

"Yeah, you guys just do that" laughed Zak Monday as he headed back to his hut.

As he finally headed back to his hut, Mandy was up a bit noticing that Zak was gone for a long time.

"That was a long nature break, more than usual" said Mandy.

"Oh please, it's none of your business what I do" said Zak Monday.

"I might just want to make it my business" said Mandy as she was challenging Zak Monday.

As the two went back to bed, it was again time for Chris McLean to give up the wake up call for the remaining campers. He literally did it by flying a helicopter over the huts of where the teams were sleeping.

"This is a fun way of waking them up!" laughed Chris who was piloting the helicopter.

"What's with the helicopter noise!" cried Frida as she got out of her hut.

"Is Chris insane?" asked Libby as she got out of Team Zaria's hut.

Suddenly the helicopter landed in an open area within the Pupununu tribe.

"I just wanted to get creative with the wake up calls again" laughed Chris as he hopped out of the pilot seat, "campers, once you have breakfast, we'll have our challenge."

"Oh just wonderful" sighed Sissy who wasn't happy.

As the remaining campers headed to the open mess hall, Mandy was still quite suspicious that the Zak her team was with wasn't the real Zak from before. As she was waiting in line with Johnny and Sissy, Mandy nudged Johnny's jacket.

"There's something suspicious about our team member known as Zak Saturday, he apparently isn't who he seems to be" said Mandy as she whispered to Johnny while they were waiting in line for Chef's food.

"Don't tell me Dib's paranoia has rubbed off of you?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah, when did you decide to become like him?" added Sissy.

"Look, I am just saying that we shouldn't trust this Zak" continued Mandy.

"Oh come on" said Cleveland Jr., "I don't see anything wrong with my buddy."

"Now you're just sucking up to him" continued Mandy.

As the teams sat down to eat their so-called food made by Chef. Mandy was watching Zak Monday with quite suspicion that he wasn't the obvious real Zak Saturday that was supposed to be in his place. At first Zak Monday didn't seem to care as he tried to eat Chef's food, but Chef's food wanted to make Zak Monday care more about Mandy as he couldn't obviously eat it.

"I'll eat that for you buddy" said Cleveland Jr. to which even Cleveland Jr. suspiciously turned toward Mandy, "unlike some people who make such ridiculous accusations about my friend."

"Ha, that actually worked, I can't believe I got that fat loser Cleveland Jr. on my side without even trying!" shouted Zak Monday to himself in his own mind.

As the remaining campers finished their meals and headed to the main area of the Pupununu tribe, it was once again time for their grueling challenge.

"Come on, I can take whatever you can throw at me" said Gaz.

"Well then, remember Bug Juju from before?" asked Chris, "He wants you campers to perform for not just the tribe, but also for the rival tribes as well!"

"Perform what, a play?" asked Sissy.

"Not really, more like a dance!" continued Chris to which all the campers groaned and sighed with their obvious displeasure, "Team Jeera, you have been assigned to go ballet! Team Zaria, a Native American theme, and Team Lok and Tak will be playing River Stomp!"

"You mean I have to be a ballerina?" cried Mandy with such shock on her face.

"Yes, yes you do and Bug Juju has some wonderful dancing outfits for you all" replied Chris.

"Alright, you kids get into your costumes and I'll coach you three teams one by one" said Bug Juju as he came into the scene.

"This is humiliating, I have to wear tights!" cried Johnny.

"Well, at least it won't be bad for the rest of us" laughed Libby.

It took about a few hours for Bug Juju to train Teams Zaria and Lok and Tak on their dance routines. It however would take longer for him to do it for Team Jeera as Mandy obviously refused to wear the ballerina suit.

"I'm not putting it on!" cried Mandy as she refused to do so.

"Come on, Sissy's wearing it" said Bug Juju, "and even the guys on your team have no other choice."

"Fine, I'll wear it, but I won't like it" sighed Mandy.

As Mandy changed into her ballerina suit, the other campers gasped with shock. Mindy had a cellphone ready and captured Mandy's look in her ballerina suit and literally sent it to her friends back in Endsville.

"This is gold!" laughed Mindy as she was obviously doing something quite cruel to Mandy.

After it took Bug Juju another three to five hours getting Team Jeera ready for their routine, it was finally time for the act to open. Chiefs Zogsnob and Tina-Tina were part of the panel of judges along with also Zaria, Jeera and Tak.

"So basically what you're saying is all we have to do is grade them down if they don't do well?" asked Chief Zogsnob.

"Yep, that's indeed why we're judges" added Tak.

"Well, this is going to be fun seeing those to be humiliated up on the stage" laughed Chief Zogsnob.

It was Team Zaria's turn go up, each member of the team was obviously dressed up as a Native American to which the music of a typical Native American dance had the members of the team do a typical Native American dance routine.

"Yes, that's it!" cried Bug Juju who was also in the audience, "You guys are doing great!"

After about twenty to thirty minutes within the dance, it was finally time to give them a score.

"Not bad, I gave it a 7 out of 10" said Chief Zogsnob.

"8 out of 10" continued Chief Tina-Tina.

"Well, obviously I'm going to give my own team named after me 10 out of 10" said Zaria.

"Wait a second" said Mindy who was still back behind the stage with Chef, "can our team leaders even be judges?"

"I don't see any rules that say they can't, now go out there and break a leg or two" laughed Chef.

"7 out of 10" continued Jeera.

"6 out of 10" said Tak.

"Why did you give them a six?" cried Zaria who was obsessed in having her team being the best.

"It's called being a judge" replied Tak, "that's what judges are suppose to do?"

"Fine, next!" cried Zaria.

"You heard them!" said Chef as he was pushing Team Lok and Tak out onto the stage.

River Dance was obviously not a problem for Team Lok and Tak to complete. Flapjack especially enjoyed it as he was quite hyperactive.

"This is fun!" cried Flapjack.

"Well, I know who gets a 10 out of 10" laughed Chief Zogsnob, "obviously if you love what you do, you deserve a win from me."

"Same here" added Chief Tina-Tina.

"Here, here" added Jeera.

"Sounds about right" added Tak.

"Well, I give your team a 0 out of 10 because of your criticism of me giving a 10 out of 10 for my team!" cried Zaria who wasn't happy she wasn't getting her way.

"Gee, this looks interesting even from the judges, I thought our campers were the ones who were getting into the Total Drama" laughed Chris.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the last but not the least Team Jeera" said Chef as he literally pulled Mandy from behind the stage who was hiding not to be further embarrassed.

"This is humiliating!" cried Johnny.

"Don't be worse than a girl!" cried Zak Monday as he had obviously no other choice but to continue the ballet.

"I think this is quite soothing" added Cleveland Jr. as Cleveland Jr. turned around, he had some obvious gas within his stomach to literally let loose which poor Zak Monday was right behind his behind when it went off causing poor Zak Monday to faint.

"Sadly, this would have been more interesting if the actors on the stage were more into what they were doing" sighed Chief Znogsnob, "0 out of 10."

"Let's just make it all unanimous then being 0 out of 10?" added Tak.

"Wow, Team Jeera, you really made poor Bug Juju cry" added Chris as Bug Juju was obviously indeed crying over a poor performance.

"Why, why did you guys let me down?" cried Bug Juju as he was crying his heart out.

"And it looks like I'll be seeing you all for the camp fire ceremony" continued Chris.

After regaining consciousness, Zak Monday knew he couldn't vote off Cleveland Jr., just yet, and even Cleveland Jr. was worried he was also going to get voted off for ruining the performance.

"I'm sorry buddy" said Cleveland Jr., "I just really had to go badly!"

"No worries" said Zak Monday, "you're not going to get voted off, I can easily get Johnny and Sissy and even Dib to keep you safe too."

"You will do that for me?" asked Cleveland Jr.

"As how" replied Zak Monday.

As Zak Monday finished ensuring an alliance with Cleveland Jr. he then hurried to where Johnny and Sissy were.

"Glad I caught you two" said Zak Monday, "did Mandy ramble about me earlier this morning?"

"Kind to think of it she did" said Johnny.

"Vote her off" added Zak Monday, "she obviously didn't want to wear the ballerina suit."

"But Cleveland Jr. literally killed the ballet" added Sissy.

"Who do you really fear, have you notice what she can do to you if I get voted off?" asked Zak Monday.

"Now that you think of it, it won't be a loose to see Mandy gone" added Sissy.

"And I'm joining you" added Johnny.

"Perfect' said Zak Monday as he gave an evil grin.

As Dib walked by, Dib thought something was up with Zak as he wasn't obviously the normal Zak he usually was to Team Jeera.

"What were you doing with Johnny and Sissy?" asked Dib.

"Oh nothing, see ya at the camp fire ceremony" replied Zak Monday as he headed off.

It was finally again time for the camp fire ceremony. Chris had already given out a fruit smoothie to Johnny, Sissy and Zak Monday. The only two who didn't receive a fruit smoothie were Mandy and Cleveland Jr.

"Team Jeera, you all made poor Bug Juju cry, he worked so hard to train you in ballet dance" said Chris, "and you failed him. Mandy, you didn't want to wear the ballerina suit, Cleveland Jr., your gas passing literally killed the ballet, hard choices to choose from."

Chris obviously wanted to wait for the long dramatic pause as the suspense of the music itself was kicking in. Sweat from Cleveland Jr.'s forehead ran down, and his entire body was also sweating as well. He couldn't believe he was so anxious to get this over with.

"Cleveland Jr., in the event of you not wetting your seat any further, the last smoothie goes to you" said Chris as he tossed it to Cleveland Jr.

"What?" cried Mandy as Baltog came up from behind and started to drag her off as the Rowboat of Shame rowed up to the shoreline.

"Mandy, surprise to see you getting voted off" said Sticky Beard who was a bit puzzled.

"I was cheated!" cried Mandy as she shook her fist which she then noticed Zak Monday making an evil grin toward her, "You! I know you did this, somehow you got them to get them to vote me off!"

"So long Mandy" laughed Zak Monday as he waved toward her as the Rowboat of Shame took off.

The camera then turns on Chris McLean.

"What will happen next? Will Zak turn on Cleveland Jr.? Will the other remaining campers survive the next round of challenges? Tune next time!" said Chris as the camera fades.


	19. Discovery Challenge

Chapter 19: Discovery Challenge

Once again, it was finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, the remaining campers were to put on a show and be judged. Assigned to our campers were a series of dance routines from different backgrounds, all done by the promotion of the Bug Juju, who also had some nifty costumes for the certain dances.

But not every camper was a happy camper. For Mandy, she had some odd fear of being a ballerina in front of a large audience. Aside from her fears, Cleveland Jr. literally killed the entire act making Team Jeera the only team that got a zero out of ten while the judges debated on which team really won the challenge. For Zaria, she wanted her team to obviously be the winner, but in the end, Team Lok and Tak took River Stomp to a whole new level and stomped out the competition.

And as for the camper that waved goodbye was ironically Mandy, who claims to never lose at all, well she might want to reconsider that after boarding the Rowboat of Shame. So who'll take the next dive and be sent on the Rowboat of Shame? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

It was yet another peaceful morning for the rest of the campers, yet as the sun was about to come up, Zak Monday wanted to give his progress report to Vlad Masters still in his Plasmius form. Knowing Mandy was voted off the last time, she would not be an obvious problem of her outing him to not be the real Zak Team Jeera had come to known. As Zak Monday dashed out of the hut, one team member was aware and that was Dib who decided to follow Zak.

"Let's see where you are really going" said Dib to himself.

As Zak Monday made sure no one was trying to follow him, he managed to head toward a secret place where Vlad was waiting.

"Ah yes, Zak, you have done quite well in getting Mandy voted off" said Vlad, "I'm say, I must be impressed with your skills, no one has ever bothered to really challenge her."

"I'm ready to take down all the other nerds who'll get in my way next" added Zak Monday.

"That's a good bad boy" laughed Vlad, "you go and do just that. Your parents will keep your Saturday counterpart company."

As Vlad disappeared, Zak Monday was about to head back to the hut when he literally ran into Dib.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zak Monday.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Dib.

"I'm here to do nature's call" replied Zak Monday.

"Well you didn't have to go that far" continued Dib.

"I'm a private person" continued Zak Monday, "I like my privacy. See you back at the hut, dork."

As Zak Monday finally arrived back at the hut, Dib also was last one to enter when suddenly a large horn blew which was obviously Chris' wake up call. As the campers got out of their huts, they noticed Chris was dressed up in some European colonial style outfit.

"Today's the day of discovery campers" said Chris.

"Who blew the horn?" asked Frida..

"Oh, that was me" laughed Baltog as he came into the scene with a Viking horn.

"You mean today's" said Manny who was about to finish his statement.

"Actually, we have decided to make this part of a theme holiday challenge since it is Columbus Day" continued Chris, "after you campers get your energy from Chef at the open mess hall, meet back here for your challenge."

Suddenly some members of the Pupununu tribe were bringing in canoe boats.

"Er, what are the canoe boats for?" asked Abigail.

"Wait after breakfast to find out" replied Chris.

As the campers headed to the open mess hall, Dib wanted to reign in to suggest Zak wasn't the obvious real Zak he seemed to be. As he waited in line for the food, he noticed Abigail was next to him.

"Does Zak seem odd to you a bit?" asked Dib to Abigail.

"Now why would you say something like that?" asked Abigail.

"First, his hair is different from the last time" replied Dib.

"Maybe he likes to change his styles" replied Abigail.

"He's also meaner" continued Dib.

"I'd be mean to the fool who keeps on yabbering about stuff that doesn't make sense" replied Abigail obviously referring to Dib.

"What's my brother blathering about to you?" asked Gaz who was next to Zak Monday while the two were waiting in line.

"Oh nothing, nothing that would consider you" replied Zak Monday in an obvious rude manner which sparked interest in Gaz.

"You know, my brother Dib might be onto something, I can keep it a secret if you promise to let me get into the final two with you" said Gaz.

"What, you know your brother's not as crazy as he seems?" whispered Zak Monday to Gaz.

"Sometimes my brother his right, but most of the time he's wrong" replied Gaz, "stick with me an alliance and I shall help you get to the final two with me."

"Fine, if it only means for my own survival" said Zak Monday, "but who'll get wise to us?"

"Take down Marc and Mindy, they're the biggest threats to your existence, next Abigail" continued Gaz as she whispered back.

"What about the green kid with the skin condition?" asked Zak Monday referring to Zim.

"Oh, he's a no body, he won't make it, and the others also won't make it, an easy win for the both of us" continued Gaz.

"Perfect" laughed Zak Monday.

As the campers sat down to eat, Dib really wanted to try to bring up that the Zak who was on Team Jeera was a fake.

"Do you guys think there is anything wrong with Zak?" asked Dib as he whispered to Cleveland Jr., Johnny and Sissy.

"Oh please, don't be all crazy over us" replied Sissy as she continued to eat her food.

"I think we should be careful about Marc from Team Zaria, he formed an alliance with us in a previous challenge" continued Johnny.

"No, you guys don't get it, Zak's a threat to us all, he'll stab us in the back, just look at him" said Dib to which Zak Monday continued to eat his food in peace.

"I cannot believe the words I am hearing from you" said Cleveland Jr., who was obviously defending his supposed friend, "you just want the treasure all to yourself."

"No I'm not" continued Dib.

"Hey look, Dib is acting crazy again!" laughed Gaz as she was trying to gear attention toward him.

"Er, yeah, he was crazy in the first season and got voted off first for it" added Zoe as she was trying to scarf down her food.

"You mean you guys don't care what I have to say?" asked Dib.

"They say NO!" roared Baltog who stepped into the scene to break up a possible fight.

Poor Dib indeed felt isolated, after the remaining campers finished their meals and headed to the main area of the Pupununu village, there were a set of canoes ready for the campers to take.

"Campers, you are to hike through the jungle and to the shoreline of the beach, then from there you are to row your canoes out into the ocean onto three islands where you'll dig for gems that were buried there by the Moon Juju" said Chris, "the team that finds three of Moon Juju's gems first and brings them back here wins the challenge!"

"You mean we got to carry these heavy canoes?" asked Marc.

"Yes, yes you do" laughed Chris, "good luck."

As the campers lifted up their canoes and headed on out on a hike through the jungle, about thirty minutes or so into the hike they finally made it to the beach.

"Too much, I can't feel my arms!" cried Frida as she wanted to put the canoe boat down.

"This is fun!" cried Flapjack.

"Come on, let's put these canoes into the water!" cried Mindy.

As the teams did just that, Team Zaria was the one which was out first as it had all of its members on all the available canoes that they had brought.

"The ocean looks pretty rough" said Danielle as she was trying to keep things steady.

"I don't care, I just want this challenge to end!" cried Libby as she was afraid of the larger waves.

As for Team Lok and Tak, Zim was quite afraid of the water.

"Why are you not getting in?" asked Mindy.

"Zim, er, is afraid of the ocean!" cried Zim, "My, er, skin condition prevents me from ever setting foot in water."

"You're going to get on that canoe whether you like it or not!" roared Mindy as she marched toward Zim and grabbed him placing him right in the canoe, "And it seems like I have to babysit you loser from not having you to get yourself lost!"

While Team Lok and Tak had finally got Zim to join the rest on the canoe boats, Team Jeera was having trying to fit poor Cleveland Jr.

"I'm too big to fit in the canoe!" cried Cleveland Jr.

"No duh!" cried Johnny who knew Cleveland Jr. could literally sink the canoe boat.

With Zak Monday's help, Johnny had managed to fit poor Cleveland Jr. right into the canoe boat and Johnny himself hopping right onboard in the other seat as it was pushed.

"Man, this guy is heavy!" cried Sissy as she was pushing with Zak Monday and also Dib.

"I know!" cried Zak Monday.

As they finally got the canoe boat in the water, Cleveland Jr. decided to use the paddles to head to the island mentioned. The others then followed suit.

"Darn it, we're behind!" cried Zak Monday.

Yet it didn't take long before Team Jeera caught up with the other teams on the other island to dig for Moon Juju's gems.

"Er, guys, I can't get out, I'm stuck!" cried Cleveland Jr.

"That's okay, you just stay there, less trouble for us when we find the gems" added Sissy.

"Okay" replied Cleveland Jr.

For Team Zaria, Marc had through he had found the spoke to dig, as the rest of the team continued to dig, Zak Monday got an idea on how to get ahead. As Marc continued to place what he believed were Moon Juju's gems in a bag, Zak Monday himself decided to get a sample of it or two for himself, as Marc came back to the bag he noticed a few of them were missing.

"What, there were two gems here!" cried Marc.

"Don't look at us, we didn't take them" said Libby.

"Yeah, we've been doing is trying to find those gems" continued Danielle.

"Lay off us" added Molly.

Zak Monday after stealing some of the Moon Juju gems raced back to his team.

"Hey guys, I dug in another spot and found two more gems, that means we can head back, right?" asked Zak Monday.

"I guess so" said Sissy who was tired of digging anyway.

"What, they're ahead of us, but how?" cried Manny as he knew Team Lok and Tak had no gems at all.

"Hey guys, look what I found, some imbecile left some rocks behind!" laughed Flapjack as he literally dug up the Moon Juju's gems.

"Quick, grab them!" cried Mindy.

As Team Lok and Tak were heading out following Team Jeera, Marc knew his time would be up on the game as he didn't have any of Moon Juju's gems. Lucky for him, Abigail came across what looked like to be some of Moon Juju's gems.

"Here, let's head back before they do!" said Abigail as they headed toward their canoes and began to follow them.

It was quite an obvious race to the finish, yet it turned out Team Jeera was the one who made it first back to the Pupununu tribe. Chef was the one who was the obvious expert in seeing if these gems were the real deal or a fake.

"No, these are fools gems" said Chef.

"What?" cried Zak Monday who was obviously upset that his sneakiness amounted to nothing.

"We got the gems!" sang Flapjack as he came into the scene with his team.

"I'll be the one to judge that" said Chef as he then examined the gems brought by Team Lok and Tak's, "well I don't believe it, they are the real gems!"

"We made it, we made it!" cried Molly who was out of breath.

"And let's see" said Chef as he grabbed Team Zaria's bag of gems, "only one of these is a fake, the other two are real."

"Well, I guess I know who wins this challenge" laughed Chris, "Team Lok and Tak gets to enjoy a Pupununu banquet and feast as their prize, Team Jeera, I'll be seeing you at the camp fire ceremony, again."

"If those other two gems were also fake, we'd have voted you off" added Abigail.

At the camp fire ceremony, things were not going well for Team Jeera, the other campers who didn't get voted off were Sissy, Johnny and Dib whom were all enjoying their fruit smoothie. Only Cleveland Jr., who was still stuck on his canoe and Zak Monday were the only ones who didn't get a fruit smoothie.

"I'm very, very surprised at this to find Team Jeera here again, but the camper who gets the last fruit smoothie will stay for another day, and the camper who does not will be voted off and can never ever, ever return" said Chris to which Chris was waiting for the obvious dramatic pause, "and the camper who will get voted off today, Cleveland Jr. Sorry, you're in obviously in a boat of shame yourself, no pun intended."

"That's okay, I can't believe I managed to get this far anyway" continued Cleveland Jr. to which the Rowboat of Shame steered by Sticky Beard rowed up on the shoreline.

"Whoa me boy, looks like we're going to get a bigger Boat of Shame for this one, I'll have you picked up in a larger vessel, me own old pirate ship will get you out of that canoe and back to where you belong with the others" said Sticky Beard.

As Sticky Beard was waiting for his own crew to steer his own pirate ship to the shoreline to get the jaws of life to have Cleveland Jr. get unstuck from the canoe boat, the camera turns on Chris.

"Will Sticky Beard and his crew ever get Cleveland Jr. unstuck, and what is with that secret alliance between Zak and Gaz? Find out next time on Camp Jungle Rumble!" said Chris to the camera as it fades.


	20. Yolk on Mindy

Chapter 20: Yolk on Mindy

Once again, it was finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, it was a day for discovery, it was a challenge with a theme from Columbus Day where our remaining campers had to dig for gems owned by the Moon Juju. But what the campers didn't realize was that yours truly along with also the interns that I have hired had planted a number of fake gems to throw off the campers.

In spite of Zak's sneakiness in stealing gems from Team Zaria, that didn't win his team the challenge as they were all fake! Ha, yolk is on him for good. Team Zaria found only one gem to be real, and Team Lok and Tak all three were real. As for Team Jeera, Zak wasn't the one who was sent home, instead poor Cleveland Jr., still stuck in the canoe he was in had to receive the jaws of life in order for him to get onboard a bigger Boat of Shame home.

I hope the next camper voted off won't need the jaws of life, hope you enjoy Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

It was quite an obvious typical dawn for the remaining campers, and was the exact time for Zak Monday to give his progress report to Vlad Masters in his Plasmius form. He had crept out of the hut and headed toward where he had usually met Vlad.

"Aw, good to see you my boy, a bit disappointed you didn't bother to take out the two other threats to your existence" said Vlad.

"Well, with Cleveland Jr. gone, I won't have to smell that loser anymore" laughed Zak Monday.

"Well, that might be a plus for you my boy, but I would like to see you work more on that alliance with Gaz in taking down the other threats to your existence" laughed Vlad as he then headed back into the jungle, "I'll be watching you."

As Zak Monday again headed back to the hut and was ready to go to sleep again, a loud siren went off which was sounded off by Chris himself. That obviously got him, his team and the rest of the campers up.

"Glad you all look so rested, did you like my wake up call?" laughed Chris.

"Wake up call, that was a wake up call?" cried Mindy as she really wanted her beauty sleep.

"Yes, yes it was, well, you campers will go have your breakfast as usual, then come back to the main area of the Pupununu village for your challenge" laughed Chris.

As the remaining campers headed to the open mess hall for breakfast, Chef was there to serve them the meal. Zak Monday wanted to get more information on the two top remaining targets Marc and Mindy, so he waited until Gaz got in line.

"Waiting for me?" asked Gaz.

"Yeah, I need more information on Marc and Mindy, the two you said could reveal who I could be?" asked Zak Monday.

"Mindy is obsessed with being miss popular and would be doing anything to get ahead, Marc is too much of a genius, but since he is my teammate, I can't risk taking him down at least for now" replied Gaz.

"Then it's agreed, we take down Mindy first" laughed Zak Monday.

As the two sat at their team's tables, Mindy noticed something was a bit up.

"Hmm, those two losers seem to be acting too chummy lately" said Mindy.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Manny.

"Are you trying to get paranoid like Dib?" added Zoe.

"Yeah" added Frida.

"Look, something is up with those two, and I am going to find out what it is" continued Mindy.

As the campers finished their breakfast and headed on to the main area, they met up with Chris, Chef and Baltog whom were waiting there.

"Campers, today's challenge will be a very special challenge, you will have to bring me a spider egg from Spider Juju" laughed Chris.

"What?" cried all the participants.

"You have to be serious, Spider Juju, Tak tried to feed me to him one time" said Zaria.

"We were desperate" added Tak.

"Well then, we're going to go hiking to his cave where you campers will have to bring me back one of the eggs of Spider Juju's!" laughed Chris.

"Come on, time's a wasting, time for the hike" laughed Chef.

As the campers hiked up to where Spider Juju had resided, every camper dreaded about seeing Spider Juju. Although Mindy had seen large spiders before, namely Billy's adopted son Jeff.

"If this Spider Juju is anything like Billy's son Jeff I don't know what to say" said Mindy.

"Spider eggs, I wonder if they taste like regular eggs" laughed Flapjack.

That obviously made Frida's face turn green a bit, along with Mindy's face as well. Mindy even barfed in her mouth which she then swallowed.

"Bah, I can't believe what you made me do, you loser!" cried Mindy to Flapjack.

As the campers finally headed to the cave where Spider Juju had resided, the campers at first were afraid in going into the cave.

"Er, Zim, er suggests we need a bigger light for the cave it is too dark!" cried Zim.

"Quite being such babies" said Zak Monday.

"Why don't you go in there first if you are so brave?" asked Abigail to Zak Monday.

"Fine, I will" said Zak Monday as he then signaled his team to follow.

"Well, they are heading on in, let's hurry it up then" added Marc.

"I'll provide the light for us" added Danielle as she used her powers to literally use it as a flash light.

As for Team Lok and Tak, Flapjack was obviously afraid of going into the dark cave.

"What are you waiting for you loser!" cried Mindy.

"But it's dark!" cried Flapjack.

"If you don't follow us, we'll vote you off!" roared Zoe.

Suddenly Baltog had a great idea on how to scare Flapjack into the cave as he then put on the head hunter mask he made earlier.

"I'm a head hunter, and if you stay out here, I will have to hunt your head!" laughed Baltog.

Flapjack screamed for his life as he ran ahead of his team.

"Wow, that guy sure knows how to motivate people" said Manny obviously referring to Baltog.

"Come on, we don't want to be losers!" cried Mindy as she was rushing her team further into the cave.

Yet Team Lok and Tak were indeed behind, as Team Jeera was ahead with Team Zaria providing the light thanks to Danielle's powers.

"It's too dark, how the heck are we going to find this Spider Juju?" asked Johnny.

"I got an idea, why don't we just follow the green light?" asked Zak Monday.

"Well, what if they lead us into the wrong direction?" asked Sissy.

"I'm sure they know what they're doing" added Zak Monday.

As the campers were getting deeper into the dark cave, they noticed some large spider webs that were all around the cave itself. Even smaller spiders were crawling everywhere.

"All I see is spiders, lots and lots of spiders but no spider eggs" said Dib.

"There has to be some spider eggs somewhere" said Zak Monday.

Suddenly Zak Monday stopped his team, as Team Zaria led the path to the lair of the Spider Juju. The Spider Juju was obviously not around to notice the campers were in his cave. They then came across the spider eggs they were looking for.

"Ha, we got what we came for" said Marc as he then grabbed one of the spider eggs which he then began to struggle with, "it's stuck, the egg is stuck to the ground!"

"No duh!" added Molly as she then rushed to help him along with also Gaz, Danielle, Abigail and Libby.

"This must be strong for a web!" cried Libby.

"Like super glue!" added Danielle as they were pulling it.

Yet as they lifted the egg off of its foundation, it flew right across the cave and landed right in Zak Monday's arm.

"Hey thanks a lot!" laughed Zak Monday, "Looks like we have what we came for!"

"Darn it!" cried Marc, "Get another one then!"

Poor Team Zaria had to pull out another spider egg, yet this time Team Lok and Tak were finally coming into the scene.

"Wow, I can make some scrambled eggs with this!" laughed Flapjack to which Mindy became quite green.

"Have you lost your mind you loser, these are spider eggs!" cried Mindy.

Suddenly the spider egg which Team Zaria was trying to pull up flew across the cave and landed right on poor Mindy. The yolk from the spider egg was quite green and disgusting. Mindy simply screamed in terror as she couldn't believe how covered she was.

"You losers, you did this to me?" cried Mindy as she ran around screaming covered in yucky spider egg yolk.

"Calm down, you'll draw the wrong attention to us!" cried Abigail.

Suddenly there was some rumbling going on to which the Spider Juju came right out.

"Say, what's going on, are you stealing the spider eggs?" cried the Spider Juju in his thick French accent.

"Grab another egg, any!" cried Molly.

The remaining campers scattered to grab one egg for their team and fled. Spider Juju then began to give chase.

"Hey you egg snatchers, come back here!" cried Spider Juju.

"This is too much!" cried Frida.

"I'll use my laser!" cried Zoe as she was using her weapons from her Black Cuvero suit firing at Spider Juju.

Team Jeera obviously were the first ones out of the cave and handed the egg to Chris.

"Wow, you guys are the first ones to get out of that cave" laughed Chris.

Suddenly Team Zaria came running out of the cave and threw it to Chef which he managed to catch.

"I can't wait to make something with this one" laughed Chef, "which will be your punishment for not coming in first!"

Yet for Team Lok and Tak, Flapjack was the one who was carrying the egg who then handed it over to Mindy who was still covered in spider egg yolk.

"I don't want this you loser!" cried Mindy.

"But we're suppose to carry it out of the cave" said Flapjack.

Suddenly as Team Lok and Tak emerged from the cave, Mindy tripped over a rock which the egg she was holding on flew across the area and landed right on poor Baltog who literally got the spider egg yolk on himself.

"You will be going down for this" said Baltog to Mindy.

"You, you egg thieves!" cried Spider Juju as he was at the entrance.

"Run for it!" cried Chris.

"I'll hold him off" said Chef as he was well prepare to do battle with Spider Juju.

"Okay, you guys can keep the eggs, I didn't know I was going to do battle with you" said Spider Juju who was obviously afraid of Chef.

"Yeah, shows you who is the boss here" laughed Chef.

As the campers headed back, Mindy was still covered in egg yolk, as it was soon time for the camp fire ceremony for Team Lok and Tak. Zak Monday felt a relief that Mindy's obvious hatred for getting messy was a freebie not to go lobby her teammates to vote her off. She and Flapjack were the only ones who didn't receive a fruit smoothie as there was only one left on the plate.

"Flapjack, you made some comments that would turn the stomachs of your own fellow teammates, Mindy, what can I say, your attitude in calling your teammates losers didn't help you at all, and not only that the yolk seems to be on you" laughed Chris to which he was waiting for the long dramatic suspense and pause, "and the camper who is going to stay for another day will be, Flapjack."

"What, you're telling me you will rather have this loser stay here?" cried Mindy to which the Rowboat of Shame steered by Sticky Beard rowed up to the shoreline.

"You heard the host, come on board the SS Rowboat of Shame" laughed Sticky Beard.

Mindy immediately then stormed off still covered in spider egg yolk to which the camera turned to Chris.

"Will Mindy ever get that yolk off of her? And what dastardly deeds will Zak try to do next with his ally Gaz? Find out next time" laughed Chris as the camera fades.


	21. Another Millionaire for Total Drama

Chapter 21: Another Millionaire for Total Drama

It was again finally time for Camp Jungle Rumble the Aftermath mini-series as the camera soon then focused on its host Father.

Father's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble the Aftermath, the losers of the game were up for another consolation challenge filled with lasers and robots, with a special guest running the show. That's right, folks, this show isn't paid for itself you know, and it is only fair that its billionaires and millionaires who fund it get a piece of the action.

But that also meant putting Sheen out of commission with using the nifty lasers, out special guest happily managed to knock out Sheen, where the others participated in the challenge. They literally had to dodge the lasers in order to get a top of the notch video game system that was supposed to be for my Delightful Children who will never lay their hands on it.

Anyway, it all came down to Timmy, Jimmy and Cindy who were to try to copy the dance moves of the robots from our special guest. Cindy indeed won the challenge and a new game console. So what kind of an alternative prize do we have in store for the next round of losers? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble Aftermath!

End of Commentary.

It was yet another day for the losers who were on the cruise line. Mandy couldn't believe this was the place where all the losers ended up. She was fed up that she had gotten voted off by Zak during the game.

"I can't believe this, I shouldn't be here?" cried Mandy.

"Not everything is bad" said Cleveland Jr. as he was sitting comfortable in his bunk bed.

"That is what a loser would typically say" added Mindy.

"I can't believe I got assigned to stay in the same room as you" sighed Mandy.

"Will you two just place shut it!" cried Wally who was trying to get some sleep.

Suddenly it was time for Jorgen who was going to get up all the losing campers up ready for the challenge Father was preparing. As he came from room to room on the cruise line, he finally came across the room where the four new losers were staying.

"You four, get your butts to the main area of the cruise liner, now!" ordered Jorgen.

"Listen Jorgen, no one orders me around" said Mandy.

"Well then, there is a first time for everything, you lost the game, that means you now get to obey my every commands" laughed Jorgen.

"Fine, I'm getting up" said Mindy as she headed out.

"You, follow her!" ordered Jorgen.

"Geeze, alright, alright" sighed Mandy.

Suddenly Jorgen noticed Wally was still sleeping in his bunk bed.

"You, the one who is afraid of Rainbow Monkeys, get up!" ordered Jorgen as he took the covers off of Wally.

"Alright, fine" sighed Wally as he began to follow the others.

As the losers headed to the main area of the cruise liner, Geoff and Bridgette were waiting with Father in the main room.

"So Father, what can we guess who might be our guest for today?" asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, last guest was awesome" added Geoff.

"Well, she's another millionaire from Japan" continued Father.

"Wow, I hope whoever she is, she can bring some Total Drama here" replied Geoff.

"Oh, you bet she'll be more than qualified" said Father.

It was time for the rest of the losers to enter the main room, with the new losers Mandy, Mindy, Cleveland Jr., and Wally entered with them.

"Gee Mandy, I am surprised you lost, maybe we can talk more now that you're here" said Irwin as he was trying to put his arm around her.

"Put your arm around me, and I will break it" said Mandy.

"Wow, she's pretty tough" said Hoogie.

"Well, if it isn't our losers of the game" laughed Father, "I hope you all enjoyed a good rest."

"What form of torture are you going to give us today?" asked Cindy.

"Simple, we're going to have another special guest, but first, Geoff, Bridgette, Mr. Boss if you don't mind rolling those clips of those embarrassing moments of our losers?" laughed Father.

Suddenly, some of the recent clips were then run on the screen right behind Geoff and Bridgette. Some of the clips included Mindy getting her entire body covered in spider egg yolk.

"That was one of the most disgusting moment I had to deal with!" cried Mindy.

"Oh, and here's this one of Cleveland Jr., landing right on top of Dib!" laughed Geoff as he played the clip of Cleveland Jr., somehow magically being flipped around off his hammock and falling right on poor Dib who was right under him.

"I don't remember anything like that" said Cleveland Jr., "I was just sleeping."

"Well, something happened, we'll analyze that later" said Father as he signaled to end the clips, "and now for our special guest."

Suddenly the image of a Japanese girl in some school clothing was on screen.

"I would like to present to you Ms. Karin Kanzuki, of the Kanzuki family from Japan" said Father.

"Another millionaire?" asked Cindy, "How is this fair that they get to torment us?"

"Apparently for a commoner like you, you don't seem to appreciate how much time I have given into this show" said Karin.

"What form of torture do you have in mind for us?" sighed Jimmy.

"An interesting one, you girls and guys will have to stress up like me and my friend Sakura" laughed Karin.

"Wow, indeed that would be humiliating scene" laughed Father.

"What if we refuse to do it?" asked Sperg.

"Well then, if you refuse to do it, you don't get the prize" said Father as he then showed what it appeared to be a gift card, "yes indeed that's right, if you kids can last the entire day being humiliated in these Japanese school girl outfits, the last one who survives wins the gift card worth over a hundred dollars. Another fine gift card that was suppose to go to my Delightful Children, who are still grounded."

Suddenly Jorgen came out with the Japanese school girl outfits worn by Karin and her friend Sakura Kasugano. Each one the right size for each of the losing campers, which most of the campers, especially the boys didn't really seem to like it.

"This is humiliating!" cried Jimmy.

Suddenly, Sheen started to look through the outfits and noticed that there wasn't one for him.

"Hey, why the heck is there no outfit for me?" cried Sheen.

"Because you're not going to participate here!" cried Jorgen.

"Aw man!" cried Sheen as he was forced to sit this one out.

Father then had Jorgen instruct the campers who wore the Japanese school girl outfits to do a variety of exercises. Even the girls who wore the outfits couldn't stand it as much as the boys.

"This doesn't feel right, even for me!" cried Janet as she was doing jumping jacks.

"Faster, faster!" ordered Jorgen to the campers.

"You know what fellas, I do kind of feel very pretty wearing this" laughed Carl.

"This can't be happening to me!" cried Timmy who was obvious having a mental break down.

As poor Timmy was doing exercises, back at home in Dimmsdale, Vicky noticed Timmy wearing that ridiculous Japanese school girl outfit doing a variety of exercises in front of the cameras.

"Time to get the recorder ready, the twerp is going to squirm once he comes home" laughed Vicky as she began to record the rest of the show.

Back on the cruise line, it seemed like most of the boys and even the girls were out of breath and couldn't take it as they collapsed to the ground. The only ones who oddly didn't seem to mind the Japanese school girl dresses were Cleveland Jr. and Mindy since she was obviously use to wearing a uniform like that.

"I can't believe you are able to last this long, unlike the other losers" said Mindy.

"Well, I remember I was forced to wear a cheerleader suit by some bullies at my school one time" added Cleveland Jr.

"Okay, that would be disturbing to hear it" said Mindy.

"So, you two have managed to make it where the others have failed" said Jorgen, "now what I want you to do is jog around the entire cruise line!"

Poor Cleveland Jr. he and Mindy had to indeed jog around the cruise line in the ridiculous Japanese school girl outfit. Although Cleveland Jr. was getting tired, he was determine to get that gift card that Father had mentioned. He had one other option which was to literally use his natural gas line.

"Yuck, what's that horrible smell?" cried Mindy as she held her noise.

Suddenly it was Cleveland Jr. who raced right passed her to which Mindy stopped to try to get herself to breath again. Cleveland Jr. then immediately managed to make it to the main room again with Father waiting for him, along with the other losers back in their regular cloths who couldn't take wearing the Japanese school girl costume challenge.

"I don't understand how she can wear something like that" sighed Mandy referring to Karin.

"Well, I am glad I will never have to wear something as ridiculous like that again" added Wally.

"I kind of like wearing the dress, it was a bit breezy" said Billy which obviously made the rest of the losers quite disturbed from that comment.

"Wearing something like that was fun, but it's certainly not designed for exercises" added Kuki.

"Of course I'd expect that from some commoners like yourselves" said Karin, "I'm surprised that you managed to beat Mindy who could stand wearing these school girl outfits."

Suddenly Mindy came into the scene gasping for breath.

"That was ten times worse than getting covered in egg yolk!" cried Mindy referring to Cleveland Jr.'s natural gas for a speedy victory.

"Sorry Mindy, I thought you had potential for this, but sadly not" said Karin.

"And it looks like Cleveland Jr. is the real winner here" laughed Father as he then gave Cleveland Jr. the gift card.

"Wow, I can't wait to tell my folks about this" said Cleveland Jr.

"And that's a rap, until next time" said Father as the camera then fades.


	22. Gaz's Betrayal

Chapter 22: Gaz's Betrayal

It was once again, time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happened last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, it was certainly going to be quite a challenge for the remaining campers. The challenge, find and bring me back a spider egg from Spider Juju which all the spider eggs were located in his lair.

There were some reluctant campers who refused to go along the challenge, yet good old Baltog was there to motivate a few who were strangler behind, especially for Team Lok and Tak which was running into some trouble. Even as Team Zaria managed to make it all the way to the lair of the Spider Juju, it was obviously a tough cookie to crack for poor Marc as he required members of his team to pull out an egg.

That egg wasn't going to be theirs, and instead landed right into the hands of Zak and Team Jeera who made off with the precious cargo. A second try only had yolk all over poor Mindy as Team Lok and Tak came late in the game. Mindy's cry for help immediately attracted unwanted attention from Spider Juju himself who wasn't too happy to see the remaining campers steal some spider eggs from the lair.

So the two other teams quickly took the eggs that were available and dashed off to safety. Team Jeera made it first out of the cave, and Team Zaria second. Yet for Team Lok and Tak, Mindy literally fumbled and got egg yolk on poor Baltog who likely sealed Mindy's fate in the end.

So who will be voted off next? And what will I be doing with the two spider eggs that are in Chef's procession? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

Another typical just before dawn for the remaining campers who were still fast asleep, this was the obvious perfect moment for Zak Monday to go out and give his progress report to Vlad Masters still in his Plasmius form. But what Zak Monday didn't know, was that Gaz was also out and about doing some research on his whereabouts.

"Time to see if my brother is telling the truth or a big fat lie" said Gaz as she was watching Zak Monday from afar.

As Zak Monday made it to the location where Vlad Plasmius was waiting, he was unaware that Gaz was watching him and recording his every move on a digital camera she had brought along.

"Is everything going according to plan?" asked Vlad to Zak Monday.

"Mindy's gone, good thing I didn't have anything to do with that one" said Zak Monday.

"Well, this type of a game gives you a couple of freebies to have your opponents' flaws be revealed to their teammates" said Vlad, "if you give that extra push to a certain Marc Clark, I can guarantee he'll be next to be sent back."

"Don't worry, you can count on me" laughed Zak Monday.

As Zak Monday left, he hadn't realized that he was being followed by Gaz who had just finished the recording of him meeting up with Vlad. Zak Monday simply slipped back in his team's hut, ready to take another few more hours of sleep before Chris decided it was time for his wake up call. Suddenly, a loud country-style dinner bell was rung as the obvious wake up call which was done by Chef himself. The remaining campers then all got out of their huts who were still quite tired.

"What's with the dinner-style bell?" asked Johnny.

"Oh, it's indeed a surprise!" laughed Chef.

"Where's Chris?" asked Sissy, "Isn't he the one to usually greet us?"

"He's preparing the meal for you" laughed Chef, "I already made it with some help from my new apprentice Keeko."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to eat it" laughed Flapjack.

As the campers headed to the open mess hall, they could smell something good was obviously cooked by Chef.

"This, this is a strange smell to Zim!" cried Zim.

"What's with Chef finally cooking something good?" asked Abigail, "Something doesn't feel right, as if there is almost a catch to it."

"Indeed there is a catch to it" laughed Chris who was waiting for them, "today's challenge is an All You Can Eat Egg Breakfast!"

"What?" cried all the remaining campers.

"The catch is that these are the eggs from the two spider eggs!" laughed Chris.

Suddenly all the campers started to have green faces except for Flapjack who was eager to try some of those spider eggs that were cooked.

"First time you decided to torment us for the most important meal of the day" sighed Libby who was even going to barf just thinking about those spider eggs.

"The first team that eats the most of these scrambled spider eggs, and other assorted spider eggs wins the challenge" laughed Chris, "good luck with that."

As the remaining campers sat at their tables, Chef, along with Baltog and members of the Pupununu tribe began to serve them their meals, which the meals themselves were pretty gross to look at.

"There is no way that I am going to eat this" said Zoe as she pushed her dish aside.

"Oh, you'll eat it!" said Baltog, "Or do I have to lobby to get you voted off?"

Marc decided he was going to break the ice for his team, as he decided to take a spoon filled with that spider eggs that were scrambled into his mouth, at first he had managed to swallow it down.

"You saw that, let's, yuck, dig in!" cried Libby as she was also ready with her spoon.

As Team Zaria started first, Team Lok and Tak and Team Jeera soon followed. The food obviously suited Zim and Flapjack just fine.

"Oh boy, I can't believe this is the most delicious food I've ever tasted!" laughed Flapjack.

"Zim also thinks that too!" added Zim.

"How can you stand it!" cried Frida who was literally turning green.

Manny simply literally turned to his side and barfed right on the ground, along with Zoe doing the same. Things were worse for Team Zaria, as poor Libby soon felt her stomach couldn't take it. She then literally ran off to an outhouse that wasn't far, while poor Marc simply turned around and barfed up what he just ate earlier on the ground. Gaz was the only one on Team Zaria who was able to stomach the disgusting spider eggs down. Yet for Team Jeera, most of the team members didn't even want to eat which was a sign they were certainly going to loose.

"There has to be a way around this" said Zak Monday as he noticed Johnny and Sissy had green faces on themselves, along with also Dib.

"There is not a way around this!" cried Dib.

"I beat my dad's meatloaves taste better than this!" added Johnny.

"Well, looks like you're not the only one on your team that doesn't have a green face" laughed Chris to which he then began to observing the other teams, "and it seems like you will probably face a three way challenge."

Poor Flapjack of Team Lok and Tak finally couldn't take eating the spider eggs, and joined the rest of his team who were trying to heal from the damage done by the spider eggs. Those that remained were Zak Monday, Gaz and Zim. Zim was still quite hungry for more of those spider eggs, and Chef and Keeko were trying to cook up a storm for him.

"Bring me more of those spider eggs" laughed Zim, "Zim enjoys them!"

"You heard him!" roared Baltog to Chef and Keeko who were still busy with the spider eggs, "Start cooking!"

As Chef and Keeko made the finally batch of scrambled spider eggs, they were laid out on three plates for the remaining members of each team that survived. Zak Monday, Gaz and Zim all got a plate load of scrambled spider eggs ready to be eaten.s

"And the camper who wins this challenge gives a win for their team" said Chris as he had a stop watch, "and go!"

Zak Monday tried to do his best, as he scarf down the spider eggs one by one. Zim was quite well ahead of Gaz and really wanted more from Chef who obviously refused.

"Not until you finish the challenge" said Chef.

"But I am running low on your delicious food" said Zim, "Zim wants more!"

"Not until you finish the challenge" continued Chef.

As Zim finished his plate, it was then down to Gaz and Zak Monday. As Gaz continued her meal, the scrambled spider eggs suddenly took a toll on poor Gaz, as she suddenly had no other choice, but literally turn around and barf up the scrambled spider eggs. Zak Monday did it as well, but only after he had finished his plate.

"Looks like we have a winner here, Team Lok and Tak wins the challenge!" laughed Chris, "Team Zaria, I will be seeing you at the camp fire ceremony."

Gaz knew her time was going to be up, if she didn't think quickly on what to do next. She knew she couldn't lobby Molly, but possibly trying to trick Danielle, Libby and Abigail to vote for Marc.

"What a disgusting challenge!" cried Danielle who was still feeling the pain in her stomach.

"Tell me about it" added Abigail.

"What's up" said Gaz.

"Why are you being a bit friendly toward us?" asked Libby, "You lost us the challenge."

"True, but you know my brother's ramblings about Zak?" asked Gaz, "I got evidence to prove my brother is not a liar, at least on this one."

"Get out of here" said Abigail.

"I'll show you it on my digital camera" replied Gaz as she then showed the footage of Zak really not being the real Zak Saturday meeting up with Vlad Plasmius.

"What, Vlad is using Zak to cheat in the game?" cried Danielle as she couldn't believe it.

"I would show this to Marc, but he helped Team Jeera before" added Gaz.

"That's true" added Libby.

"Just vote with your conscious" said Gaz as she left to get ready for the camp fire ceremony.

After a few hours as the campers rested their stomachs, it was time for Team Zaria to take a stand on the camp fire ceremony. All the other campers already got their fruit smoothies, the only two campers who didn't get a fruit smoothie were Marc and Gaz.

"Marc, Marc, Marc, you are quite the genius, but apparently you are not a genius in being a good eater" said Chris, "Gaz, you barfing during the end of the challenge didn't help either."

Chris then waited for the long dramatic pause to which both Marc and Gaz were anxious to see who was going to get the last fruit smoothie on the plate.

"And the last fruit smoothie goes to, well, I guess it goes to Gaz, sorry Marc, looks like you didn't have the guts to stomach this challenge" said Chris.

Suddenly the Rowboat of Shame was steered to the shoreline by Sticky Beard himself.

"Ha, Marc, so apparently you didn't make it in stomaching the challenge" laughed Sticky Beard, "I doubt me lollipops will do you the cure to your stomach issues any time soon."

As Marc gets on the Rowboat of Shame, the camera turns to Chris.

"Will Marc barf on the Rowboat of Shame which will be cleaned up by the interns later on? And will Zak catch on to Gaz backstabbing him in their alliance? Find out next time on Camp Jungle Rumble!" said Chris to which the camera fades from there.


	23. Darkness Juju's Scare Challenge

Chapter 23: Darkness Juju's Scare Challenge

Once again, it was finally time for Chris to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, it was a buffet of those spider eggs that our campers had to literally go through to endure the wrath of Spider Juju in order for them to obtain them for Chef's special surprise. Spider scrambled eggs! And other assorted egg dishes for our campers to taste.

Obviously not all the campers couldn't take it, except for Team Lok and Tak where apparently Zim and Flapjack didn't obviously seem to mind it at all, sadly the team that did the worse was Team Zaria which there was indeed a lot of barfing to go around, especially coming from Gaz and Marc, who both couldn't stomach the challenge.

Marc apparently was the one who ultimately failed his team in stomaching it. So who will be able to stomach the next challenge? Find out next on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

It was once again the perfect time for Zak Monday to go out and give a progress report to Vlad Plasmius who was waiting for him. Yet this time, Danielle who wanted to make sure Gaz was telling the truth also was out of her hut and began to secretly follow Zak Monday through the jungle while invisible. She purposely stayed afar in some nearby bushes as Zak Monday finally approached his location where Vlad Plasmius was waiting for him.

"Aw yes, good, what progress do you have to bring me?" asked Vlad.

"Marc is out of the game, good thing he was another freebie" laughed Zak Monday.

"Don't get too cozy with that girl Gaz" replied Vlad, "she might have found out who you really are, but you need to take her down quickly. Besides, she might tattle on your team."

"It's cool, she and I are in an alliance and it is well secured" continued Zak Monday.

"Oh really?" asked Vlad who really knew the truth, "Do you really think you are so secure in your position? Maybe I should find a better pawn than you."

"Hey pal, no one calls Zak Monday a pawn" barked Zak Monday.

"Fine, have it your way, but don't try this again or I will turn on you" laughed Vlad as he then disappeared.

"So that's his game" whispered Danielle to herself as she then quickly headed back to her team's hut.

As dawn finally approached, loud drums could be heard which was obviously Chris' wakeup call to get everyone up. The campers came out of their huts still tired out from the last challenge.

"Did your wakeup call had to be so loud?" asked Libby.

"Yes, yes it did" laughed Chris as Chef and Baltog were the ones on the drums.

"And it's time kids for you to have some of my wonderful food" laughed Chef to which Libby then turned green.

"You campers will rest, this will be a night challenge" laughed Chris.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that" sighed Johnny.

As the day went by, and turned into night it was finally time for the challenge. The campers were obviously exhausted still trying to be up for the rest of the evening.

"This challenge will indeed be one of the creepiest challenges you campers will ever have to face" laughed Chris.

"How creepy?" asked Zoe who gave a yawn.

"You campers will have to go into Darkness Juju's mansion, obtain three pieces of the treasure map and come back here before dawn, the first team that comes back here first wins the challenge" laughed Chris.

"You will tag along with me to Darkness Juju's mansion" laughed Baltog, "it isn't far from here, just about an hour or so hike!"

As the campers groaned as they marched along with Baltog, about within an hour or so they had finally arrived at Darkness Juju's mansion which was obviously quite a creepy scene to see.

"This is where Darkness Juju sometimes spends his free time here" said Baltog, "beware, he could be lurking about within the mansion itself."

"Let me guess, we have to sneak in?" asked Libby.

"I'm afraid so" laughed Baltog, "good luck with that."

As Baltog dashed off to hide in some nearby bushes to see the reactions of the campers, members of Team Zaria noticed some obvious veins that were up a wall which they could climb up and sneak in not being detected.

"Look guys, there are some veins we could use to get in" said Danielle.

"Good suggestion" added Molly as she started to climb up.

While Team Zaria was doing that, members of Team Jeera noticed there was an underwater passageway into the mansion.

"You all know how to swim and hold your breaths, right?" asked Sissy.

"Duh, of course" replied Zak Monday as he was the first one to dive right on in.

Yet as members of Team Lok and Tak were about to try to find a way in, it was Flapjack who really wanted to knock on the door.

"I don't understand, why don't we just knock on the door?" asked Flapjack, "It wouldn't be polite to intrude on him like that."

"Are you crazy?" cried Frida, "He'll catch us for sure!"

"There must be a better way which we can get in" said Zoe.

Suddenly Flapjack was right at the door and literally began to knock on it.

"No, don't!" cried everyone else on Team Lok and Tak as they were trying to tackle him.

Suddenly the door itself just opened up by itself to which they all entered.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought" said Manny to which the door then slammed itself shut right behind them.

"Well that's just great, now he knows we're here" sighed Zoe.

"Zim, er, can take this Darkness Juju on!" laughed ZIm.

"Forget that, we have to find those pieces of map silly" laughed Flapjack as he started to skip away from his team members.

"Yeah, if we lose this, he's going to be gone" said Frida.

"Agreed" said Manny, Zoe and Zim.

As Flapjack was being as clueless as possible trying to find where could the pieces of the treasure maps be, Team Zaria had finally made it up all the way to the third floor of the mansion.

"Wow, that was some climbing" said Libby as she started to rest.

"Those veins were pretty sharp" added Molly.

"Come on, let's get those pieces of that map before everyone else does" said Gaz as she was rushing everyone else.

Meanwhile, deep within the mansion itself, Darkness Juju was observing his security monitors and only one of them was triggered off which was the front door.

"Bah, intruders!" cried Darkness Juju, "How dare they disturb my lair! I will have to scare them out of here fast!"

Yet as Darkness Juju was about to leave his chambers more sensors began to go off as Team Jeera made its way into the basement of the mansion and likewise Team Zaria on the third floor.

"More, this has to be some sort of a sick joke" said Darkness Juju, "well then, two can play at this game."

Yet as the campers were searching for the pieces of the treasure map, they were unaware of Darkness Juju's plot. Flapjack continued to skip around the first floor trying to find the map which began to creep out his team members.

"Er, could you stop skipping like that?" asked Manny.

"But I always skip like this" replied Flapjack, "Bubbie likes it when I do it."

"Looks like I found a piece of the map" said Zoe as she came into the scene, "can we hurry it up and get the other two pieces?"

"You heard her" said Frida who also wanted to get this over with, "let's go, go, go!"

But as things seemed to be fine for the campers, it wasn't for Team Jeera as the pieces of the map were laid out in what seemed like an alligator pit.

"Is Chris trying to kid us?" asked Sissy as a trio of alligators were guarding the pieces of the treasure map.

"So who's going to be the one to create the diversion?" asked Dib.

"How about you!" laughed Zak Monday as he then shoved poor Dib in the alligator pit.

The alligators then became aware of Dib and started to approach him.

"N-N-Nice alligators!" cried Dib.

While poor Dib was being cornered by the trio of alligators this gave ample enough time for Zak Monday to swoop on right down and grab the pieces of the map from their places.

"Hey look what I have here" laughed Zak Monday to which the alligators turned toward him.

Zak Monday was able to escape the alligator pit and also managed to rescue Dib in the process.

"Never do that again!" cried Dib.

As Team Jeera was trying to find its way out, Team Zaria began to run into some large spiders that were a leftover from Spider Juju that were in the mansion.

"Yuck, spiders!" cried Libby as she couldn't believe how large they were.

"I'll deal with this" said Gaz as she then leaped in to do battle with the spiders whom quickly fled at seeing the sight of her.

"Hey, just look what I found" said Molly as she found two pieces of the treasure map.

"Yeah, but where the heck is the third piece?" asked Danielle.

"I think I know where it might be" said Libby as she could see it covered in spider web and began to dust it off.

As Team Zaria was leaving, Team Lok and Tak were indeed behind and Darkness Juju was on his way. Flapjack was indeed wasting time for his team trying to find the two other pieces of the treasure map.

"This can't get any worse" sighed Zoe suddenly Darkness Juju himself busted into the room.

"Ha, I caught me some thieves!" laughed Darkness Juju.

This obviously made Flapjack turn all white, as he had never been so afraid of someone like Darkness Juju before. Darkness Juju then began to chase after Team Lok and Tak which the team members of the team ran into the other two teams trying to find their way out.

"More thieves?" cried Darkness Juju, "How dare you intrude on my turf!"

"Looks like we made him mad" said Flapjack.

"No duh!" cried Frida as everyone was trying to escape the mansion.

"Quick, I can use my powers to get everyone out of here" said Danielle.

Yet instead of that, Zim and Zoe took out their blasters and made an exit.

"Yeah, that works too" added Danielle.

As everyone headed back to Pupununu village, Team Jeera had arrived first with Team Zaria in second.

"Looks like these two teams have all three treasure maps" said Chef.

"Well, I think we can give these two teams the win" said Chris.

"What, we can't be both winners, there has to be a tie breaker" said Gaz.

"Sorry, rules are rules, and for the winners we get to have a special party that includes lots and lots of candy since it is the season and coming holiday of Halloween" laughed Chris, "Team Lok and Tak, I will see you at the camp fire ceremony to vote someone off."

It was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, as members of Team Lok and Tak had already caste their votes. The only two campers who didn't' receive a fruit smoothie were Flapjack and for some reason Frida.

"Flapjack, you exposed your team to Darkness Juju, not very smart and you also delayed your team in ever winning the challenge" said Chris, "Frida, I guess you're here because Zoe is still mad at you for barfing on her in a previous challenge."

Chris then began to wait for the long dramatic pause.

"And the one who will get the last tropical fruit smoothie is, Frida" said Chris as he tossed it to her, "sorry Flapjack, looks like you are out…"

Suddenly Sticky Beard steered the Rowboat of Shame to the shoreline.

"Wow, can I have a lollipop even though it is covered in hair?" asked Flapjack as he asked politely and gave his cute face to Sticky Beard.

"Aw, I can never deny a face like that" said Sticky Beard as he then handed over a lollipop from his beard to Flapjack, "here you go kid, if you want another just do what you did before."

That obviously made Zoe's face turn a bit green.

As the Rowboat of Shame steered off, the camera turned to Chris.

"Tune in next time to see who will be voted off on Camp Jungle Rumble!" laughed Chris as the camera fades.


	24. Sticky Beard's Sugar Rush Challenge

Chapter 24: Sticky Beard's Sugar Rush Challenge

Once again, it was time for the audience to be given a recap to what happen last time, but instead of Chris McLean, old Sticky Beard appeared before the cameras.

Sticky Beard's Commentary:

Yeah, I'm doing the commentary around here, since old Chris McLean is at a fancy Halloween party, he's been handing over temporary leadership over to me. I know it's not pretty to watch over these here remaining campers, but last challenge was quite a frightful event for our campers who were given the task to be involved in a good old treasure map hunt that where Darkness Juju's mansion was where X marked the spot.

As the rest of the campers managed to find the pieces of the treasure map, Team Lok and Tak ran into some trouble. With their teammate Flapjack accidently setting off the alarm as they entered the mansion, and also giving Darkness Juju the right ruse to search his mansion for any other intruders.

As for other teams like Team Jeera, and Team Zaria, they kind of ran into some of Darkness Juju's pets! From the old alligators to the spiders, they sure made a run for it. Any who, the poor sap that got voted off was Flapjack of Team Lok and Tak since he well ruined their chances for even succeeding; so who will be voted off? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

It was again, time for Zak Monday to attempt to sneak out to give Vlad Plasmius. Yet he was indeed being followed by this time Danielle who wanted to confront Vlad Plasmius for using Zak Monday as a pawn in his schemes. As Zak Monday made his way out, Plasmius was there ready to greet them in their usual secret hiding spot.

"Ah yes, it's that time again" said Vlad, "how goes your progress so far boy?"

"Almost all of those who threaten me are out of the way" replied Zak Monday.

"Well indeed, I hope you do get that Libby girl off soon, she's smart enough to out you" added Vlad, "any who you better go back to your team's hut before you are missed."

As Zak Monday left, Vlad could still feel some presence to which Danielle was right behind Vlad.

"It's true, you are using this Zak who isn't the real Zak as a pawn in your schemes" said Danielle.

"Danielle, you heard all of our little conversations, you won't tell the producers who I am because I am sure they'll surely not believe a word from you" said Vlad.

"It doesn't matter, you better not let your pawn get in my way" said Danielle as she then headed back.

As both Zak Monday and Danielle headed back to their teams' huts, a cannon went off in the distance which woke up the rest of the remaining campers.

"What the heck was that?" cried Libby as she got out of the hut.

"All hands on deck!" roared Sticky Beard as he marched right into the scene with his pirate crew.

"Where the heck is Chris?" asked Sissy.

"Chris is spending the rest of the weekend at some Halloween party" replied Sticky Beard, "I'd go out me self, but I already got loads of candy I have for ye kids to have."

"Hold up, you wouldn't give any candy out to no one, what's the catch?" asked Abigail.

"Catch, there's no catch" replied Sticky Beard who was covering up his lie to which he snapped his finger having his own crew along with Pupununu villages bring out the loads of candy, "you can have all the candy for breakfast and lunch!"

"Wow, now that's what I call a lot of candy!" laughed Johnny who immediately dived into one pile.

"Same here!" added Frida who did the same along with Manny who joined in.

"This seems a little bit odd" said Dib who wasn't interested in joining in.

"Who cares candy, candy, candy!" laughed Molly as she scarf down some of the candy.

About several hours into the day, it was finally night to which most of the campers couldn't eat another bite of the candy except for Johnny, Abigail and also Frida. Sticky Beard himself brought out several loads of sugar ready for the obvious challenge.

"Let me guess, you hooked up the rest of the members of each team on sugar for this little challenge?" asked Abigail.

"Well, obviously Chris wanted something special so I think this will be the obvious right thing to do" laughed Sticky Beard.

As Sticky Beard's crew were laying out the cups of sugar, the Pupununu Chief had a stop watch ready.

"Alright, in one, two, three, go!" shouted the Pupununu Chief.

Sticky Beard along with Johnny, Abigail and Frida began to scarf down the sugar. Sticky Beard managed to finish his first batch, along with also Abigail, then Johnny and Frida to which Sticky Beard's crew members poured in more. The four then did it again, as they poured in the second batch of sugar.

"Still feeling to scarf down some more?" asked Sticky Beard, "I can do this all night!"

"Bring it, we can take anything you dish against us" replied Abigail.

"Well then" laughed Sticky Beard as suddenly more piles of sugar were poured into the cups.

"That's a lot of sugar" said Johnny whose eyes were glowing with excitement.

It was then time for the fourth round, as the Pupununu chief then signaled them with his stop watch.

"Go!" cried the Pupununu chief.

As Johnny, Abigail and Frida continued to swallow down the sugar, poor Frida became the first one to literally collapse due to so much sugar.

"Looks like it's just between you, me and old Johnny" laughed Sticky Beard.

"I can take this" laughed Johnny.

"Are you sure, because I'm quite the obvious veteran here" added Sticky Beard as his crew continued to pour even more sugar into the cups.

As Johnny soon took the first cup, he then suddenly collapsed to the ground and barfed out the sugar that he had just swallowed.

"What a waste of good sugar!" cried Sticky Beard as he noticed Johnny on the ground.

"Don't worry, first aid is on the way" said the Pupununu chief.

As poor Johnny was being taken away, it was just between Abigail and Sticky Beard who then continued to scarf down the cups of sugar that was before them. Abigail was getting obviously quite hyper, nearly on the brink. With the last cup of sugar she was holding, she could barely try to put it in the mouth, which then she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Ha, I told ya I am the one who could stand so much sugar!" laughed Sticky Beard, "But I guess it seems like it's a win for Team Zaria who will certainly take time off. As for Team Lok and Tak, it seems they'll be going to the camp fire ceremony again!"

The rest of the remaining campers soon began to rest easy for the rest of the night, except for Team Lok and Tak.

"Man, I am beat!" cried Sissy as she laid down in her hammock within the hut.

"Same here, I never seen so much sugar in my entire life!" added Johnny who did the same thing.

"You, sugar boy, you should have tried your best then maybe I'd have had sympathy for you" said Zak Monday.

"Hey, don't whine about how he couldn't handle it when you couldn't either" added Dib.

"Yeah, but you better watch your backs the next challenge that comes our way if it's your fault that you make us lose" added Zak Monday.

After a few hours, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony for Team Lok and Tak. Instead of fruit smoothies which was oh so sweet for the losing team that had already been taken on so much sugar, instead extremely low fat smoothies were prepared. A plate filled with them was ready. Each of the remaining members of Team Lok and Tak got each, except for the two other campers on the team who didn't -Frida and Zoe.

"Well let's look at it this way, Frida, you could have managed to pull a win for your team, Zoe your attitude is still dragging your team down" said Sticky Beard.

Sticky Beard was obviously waiting for the dramatic pause to kick in.

"Oh come on, we both know who should really go on the Rowboat of Shame" said Zoe, "and it isn't going to be me."

"Wow, if Chris saw this, he'd be very disappointed" said Sticky Beard who threw the low fat fruit smoothie toward Zoe.

"Frida, one of me crew members will be taking you back on the Rowboat of Shame, since I gotta keep an eye on things right here" said Sticky Beard.

As one of Sticky Beard's crew members were escorting Frida to the Rowboat of Shame, the scene then turns to Chris McLean who was in a private mansion in an island not far watching the show. To Sticky Beard's obvious good prediction, Chris wasn't impressed.

"Wow, Zoe indeed did kill that dramatic camp fire moment" laughed Chris as he was watching the television with also eating some popcorn to which the camera then turned toward him, "will I come back and hopefully brighten things up there a notch? Find out next time on Camp Jungle Rumble!"


	25. Big Boss Bust

Chapter 25: Big Boss Bust

With a moment of relief, it was time again for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

After a break for the holiday known as Halloween which I was celebrating, yours truly is ready for a bright new day with the remaining campers. Sticky Beard didn't seem to mind to help out and keep watch on the campers.

He also gave the right kind of ruse for the campers to be hooked up on sugar, where only three of them who handled the sugar induced candies. The right kind of challenge for a sugar rush challenge! It seemed as if the trio of campers who scarf down the sugar could last all night. Except for old Frida who went down first, and then a few hours old Johnny; yeah I agree with Sticky Beard a waste of sugar.

But not even old Abigail could withstand the sugar, even though she did make a win for Team Zaria. For Frida, however, since she fell first, she had to say goodbye, and so long. Who will be voted off next? And what other sort of surprises I have in store? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

It seemed the number of campers were obviously down to the right sort of number which Zak Monday could easily coordinate against. Yet as Zak Monday was about to get up, a crash loud as thunder could be heard which got the rest of the campers up preventing poor Zak Monday from trying to get his progress to Vlad Plasmius. As the campers got out of their huts that belonged to their teams, Chris was waiting as he had a large set of stereo ready that was plugged into a generator.

"Like the way I woke you guys up?" laughed Chris.

"Can we just get this over with?" asked Gaz, "I need a game to win."

"Very well then, I have a very special announcement to make" said Chris, "I will dissolve all the teams. But you will still be able to lobby members of the Pupununu tribe from voting you off any challenge that you lose."

"Ha, now you're talking!" added Danielle as she really wanted to get after Dib.

"So what's the challenge already?" asked Gaz who was still being impatient.

"Wait until you have breakfast first, then we'll have the challenge" laughed Chrris.

As the remaining campers headed to the open mess hall, Chef was back along with Baltog serving the remaining campers their meals.

"I wish we had candy instead" said Manny looking quite disappointed.

"Zim doesn't care!" said Zim who was sucking up to Chef.

"Well, I'm glad one of these campers here likes my food" laughed Chef as he gave Zim even more.

"How can he eat that stuff?" cried Zak Monday.

"You don't want to even know" replied Gaz.

After an hour or so, the campers were finished eating their breakfast to which they then headed to the main area of the Pupununu village where Chris had a special crown ready.

"Ever heard the game of tag?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, kind of, really a child's game" replied Zoe.

"Well then, this challenge is like tag, except you run from a giant Juju known as Big Boss!" laughed Chris.

"Are you kidding me?" cried Dib.

"Yeah, that's the challenge, the camper that can hold the crown on the head the longest wins the challenge and immunity from being voted off" continued Chris.

"Where is this going to take place?" asked Sissy.

"You kids will have to follow me" laughed Chef as he was prepared to have the remaining campers go on a hike.

About a few hours of hiking, the remaining campers had arrived at a large arena area within an opening of the jungle. As the campers entered the arena, the crown that Chris had mentioned was already there.

"So where's this Big Boss Juju?" asked Abigail.

"Oh, he'll show up, when one of you puts on the crown" laughed Chef as he then headed toward a safer area within the arena.

"I don't like the feeling about this" said Molly.

"You chickens!" laughed Zak Monday as he then headed to pick up the crown and placed it on his head, "There, perfect fit! Almost makes me wish I were king! King of the world!"

As Zak Monday was about to continue to gloat, he could hear the Earth shake beneath him and the other campers. The large gate near the other side of the arena started to open up revealing none other than Big Boss Juju with a large club ready to smash the one who has the crown. Chris was obviously enjoying the scene from on top with the Pupununu Chief, along with Zaria, Jeera, Lok and Tak.

"Glad I don't have to do that!" laughed the Pupununu Chief.

"Great seats!" laughed Chris.

Suddenly Zak Monday realized it wasn't worth it wearing the crown on his head. He then decided to throw it to the next poor sap.

"Changed my mind!" cried Zak Monday as he threw it to Johnny.

"Hey, what the?" cried Johnny as he soon found the crown on his head.

Suddenly Big Boss Juju turned toward Johnny and began to approach him. Poor Johnny dodged the large club that was swinging right toward him. He then decided it was time to toss the crown to Manny who didn't mind wearing it.

"Hey, this does look good" said Manny to suddenly the Big Boss Juju turned toward him.

The large club then started to come toward Manny who then dodged the club and threw the crown toward Zoe.

"Hey, what the?" cried Zoe as she suddenly noticed Big Boss Juju targeting her.

Zoe ran for her life, as Big Boss Juju attempted to use its club to smash poor Zoe. It was then she decided to toss it to Zim.

"Zim can't believe that Zim is finally ruler of the world!" laughed Zim.

That obviously didn't last long, as Big Boss Juju then turned its attention toward poor Zim who then made a run for his life. Zim threw it to Sissy who caught it.

"Arrggh, I don't want the crown!" cried Sissy which she then quickly threw it toward Abigail.

"Are you crazy?" cried Abigail as she started to run away from Big Boss Juju.

Poor Abigail had to toss it Molly, which Big Boss Juju turned its attention toward her.

"This can't be happening!" cried Molly as she began to run away from Big Boss Juju.

A stop watch was located on the screen above showing which poor camper which Big Boss Juju was chasing. So far, Sissy had the lowest amount of time.

"Wow, this doesn't seem to be interesting" sighed Chris.

"Don't worry, there has to be a winner" replied the Pupununu Chief.

Poor Molly had to throw the crown to Libby.

"Hey, I don't want this!" cried Libby who then panicked and threw it back to Zak Monday.

"I think Gaz never held it before" laughed Zak Monday as he tossed it to Gaz.

Gaz suddenly realized that she was holding the crown to which Big Boss Juju then began to head toward her. She was able to dodge the large club that Big Boss Juju attempted to use against her, this obviously then impressed Chris.

"Whoa, she's pretty tough" laughed Chris, "I knew it would be nice to bring her along, and look she's beaten most of the other campers!"

Gaz then decided to throw the crown toward Danielle, who tried her best to dodge Big Boss Juju's crown. It was then too much for her, even though she was close to Gaz's amount of time wearing the crown, she threw it to Dib, who then made a run for it.

"This is too much for me!" cried Dib.

Dib then threw the crown back to Zak Monday who was more than happy to hold the crown.

"Come and get me, you big chicken!" laughed Zak Monday.

Big Boss Juju then came toward Zak Monday and attempted to smash him, yet as Big Boss Juju lifted up the club, Zak Monday could not be found anywhere.

"Looking for me?" asked Zak Monday as Big Boss Juju soon found Zak Monday had climbed on his shoulder.

All the Big Boss Juju did was swing his club smashing himself into pieces.

"It's just stone?" cried Libby who fainted.

"I think I know who is the winner here" laughed Chris as he signaled to end the challenge.

Zak Monday was overjoyed that he had received immunity, while the camp fire ceremony was getting ready, Zak Monday decided it was time to give his progress report to Vlad Plasmius who was waiting for him in the usual hiding spot.

"Didn't show up in the morning, what's the excuse?" asked Vlad.

"Chris woke us up early" replied Zak Monday, "but I won the challenge and immunity from being voted off."

"Well, that's good news to hear it" laughed Vlad, "your counterpart Zak Saturday is in good hands, just keep up the progress."

As Zak Monday continued to make his evil deeds, it was time for the camp fire ceremony for the remaining campers. Chris had already laid out a plate of tropical fruit smoothies for the campers who were going to stay already received one. The only two campers who didn't receive one were Sissy and Libby.

"Sissy, Libby, you two couldn't really hold onto that crown for very long" said Chris, "Sissy, even though you really had a lower score on the amount of seconds to keep yourself safe from Big Boss Juju, you get the last fruit smoothie for the night."

"What?" cried Libby as she was shocked to hear that from Chris.

"Sorry Libby, fainting and panicking during the challenge just isn't the thing to really do" said Chris as the Rowboat of Shame steered by Sticky Beard headed to the shore.

"Come on Libby, time to join your friend Cindy" said Sticky Beard.

"Well, at least I will get away from this crazy place" said Libby who was surprisingly happy to get away.

"Wow, I couldn't believe Libby was more than happy to get the heck out of here" laughed Chris, "will the next person be as lucky? Find out next time on Camp Jungle Rumble!"


	26. Rotten Pumpkin Challenge

Chapter 26: Rotten Pumpkin Challenge

It was finally time for the aftermath part of the series, as Father was going to give a recap to the audience.

Father's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble Aftermath, we had the losing campers be once again humiliated by none other than Karin Kanzuki, from Japan making the losers wear school girl uniforms which she and her friend Sakura had worn often.

To make things even more humiliating for the losers, we had Jorgen here force them to do a variety of exercises for the rest of the world audience to see. Only two who refused to be humiliated were Cleveland Jr., and Mindy, which is obvious because at least Mindy's pretty use to wearing these kind of uniforms.

But sadly, she didn't win the challenge, as Cleveland Jr. literally put the extra gas on beating her for good. So who will win some alternative prizes here? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble Aftermath!

End of Commentary.

It was about dawn as the losers from the game were finally getting up. The four new comers to the loser section were not happy to be there at all.

"This stinks, I should not be here, I'm smarter than everyone of those other campers back in the game" wailed Marc.

"Being a loser doesn't mean we're not left without any friends to be with" said Flapjack.

"I can't believe all that sugar, I wanted more!" cried Frida.

"I can't believe I am forced to bunk with you even though you betrayed my team in a previous challenge" added Libby.

"Hey, it's called strategic play, look it up" said Marc.

"Well, I don't care, because my strategic play says you don't screw up your own team" added Libby.

Suddenly the four hear loud footsteps that belonged to Jorgen as he was getting up the losers from their rooms on the cruise. Jorgen immediately opened up the door and noticed they were all up.

"Darn it, I could have woken you all up, you were probably too busy whining about why you ended up here" said Jorgen.

"Why is someone like you here?" asked Marc.

"Don't get on my bad side like how Turner did" replied Jorgen, "Father wants you in the main room, pronto!"

As the four met up with the other fellow losers, they all headed to the main room where Geoff and Bridgette were waiting for them.

"Father wanted us here for whatever form of torture he has prepared" sighed Mandy.

"That is correct" laughed Geoff, "and it's something that you can't possibly stomach."

"Don't give hints away on what the challenge might be" said Bridgette.

"Oh come on, I'm just trying to give a sense of humor here" replied Geoff.

Suddenly trays of something smelling quite rotten were being pushed out with Father's Ice Cream men in chemical suits pushing out the trays.

"This can't be good" said Mandy.

"I hope it's something to it, I'm starving!" cried Billy.

"Apparently you don't seem to care on sending your stomach to Grim" replied Mandy.

"That's indeed right children" said Father as he stepped into the scene, "since it's about a week after Halloween, the pumpkins everyone had carved out have started to rot. Disgusting images of flies and their offspring infest some of these pumpkins."

"Isn't this a health violation?" cried Mindy.

"Which is why you don't be eating it, you'll be forced to dig through it!" laughed Father.

"What's the big prize you big match stick?" asked Cindy.

"I am glad you ask, because the prize is hidden among the rotten pumpkins that were donated by some of the Total Drama Island caste members" replied Father.

"Oh boy, am I banned from this challenge?" asked Sheen.

"I think you are" said Father as he snapped his fingers which two Ice Cream men removed Sheen and placed him on a chair being forced to watch the challenge from afar.

"What's hidden in these disgusting pumpkins?" asked Janet.

"You get another gift card, that's worth a thousand dollars, and it will let you be able to be used at any discount store in any known mall under these listings" said Father as he handed a large list of companies affiliated with the companies that owned various malls.

"That gift card is mine!" said Mindy.

"Not if I can get it first" said Janet.

As both of them dived right on in, the other losers began to follow in literally tearing up the pieces of the rotting pumpkins up to find them. Even while they ignored all the disgusting flies and other vermin in the pumpkins.

"Man, this is totally gross!" laughed Geoff as he then headed to Father, "did you save any of them for Chris for later us?"

"Oh, I know Chris will likely want to use some of these nasty pumpkins for a future challenge" laughed Father.

As the losers continued to search the rotten pumpkins, it seemed quite impossible for the losers to even find the gift card that Father had mentioned.

"Where's that stinking gift card you mentioned?" cried Mindy who was covered in filth.

"That's a new look on you" said Mandy.

"Watch it!" cried Mindy as she was ready to get in a fight with Mandy.

"That gift card must be around here somewhere" said Cleveland Jr., as he continued to dig, he literally started to get disgusting pumpkin mess on Wally.

"Hey, don't throw your garbage in my area!" cried Wally.

"You're just jealous because I'm going to find that thousand gift card first!" said Cleveland Jr.

"I can't find it because you keep on throwing crud in my way!" cried Wally.

"Er, is it a good time to send in your Ice Cream men to break it up?" asked Geoff.

"Yeah, I suppose so, you two, tell these two they should get cleaned up, they're finished" replied Father as he turned to two Ice Cream men.

"Sorry, we have to take you two out of the challenge" said one of the Ice Cream men who approached Wally and Cleveland Jr.

"What, why?" cried Wally.

"You're causing a scene" said the second Ice Cream man.

As for the other losers, hours went by as they dug through the rotten pumpkins and couldn't find anything at all. The losers that did give up, headed for the showers to literally wash off.

"Indeed, it seems like no one has found that gift card worth a thousand dollars" said Bridgette.

"Don't worry, one of them is eventually bound to find it" laughed Father.

Suddenly it seemed Janet was about to just give up, when suddenly she noticed something odd in some yucky mess within a rotten pumpkin. As she picked it up, it seemed like it ws in the shape of a card.

"Looks like we have found a winner here" said Bridgette, "Janet, you're the lucky winner of the thousand dollar gift card."

"Wow, I can't believe it, I managed to get the thousand dollar gift card, my dream come true!" cried Janet with joy.

"And it would be our dream to have you literally cleaned up, yuck, you smell from searching that pumpkin for your gift card" added Father.

"And while we have the losers wash up, we'll roll a few clips on some of the newer losers" added Geoff as he signaled Mr. Boss to roll them.

As the clips were played, the losers who had washed themselves off had entered back into the main room and noticed the clips. Everyone was laughing at poor Flapjack who made some obvious careless mistakes.

"Oh yes, those were indeed some careless mistakes you made my boy" said Father, "that will indeed send you home."

"And even if you're smart like this guy" said Geoff referring to Marc as he began to show some clips of him making deals with Team Jeera from a previous challenge, "this will certainly not bring you any support either."

"Can I get to the part were I eat the sugar?" asked Frida who really wanted to have more.

"Yes and here we are" added Geoff to which he then shows Frida barfing up the sugar she scarf down during the challenge with Sticky Beard.

"And let's not forget how Libby fainted during the Big Boss challenge" added Father.

"Please don't remind me, I didn't even want to wear that crown, I mean I want to wear a crown that would symbolize me as a ruler, but not if something that big is going to smack me down" replied Libby.

"And that's all the time we have for today, tune in next time, on Camp Jungle Rumble Aftermath" said Geoff.


	27. Run, Dig and Dodge

Chapter 27: Run, Dig and Dodge

It was once again time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, our remaining campers soon found out that the teams have been dissolved. Aside from that, they were put to the challenge in facing off with Big Boss Juju. Each of the campers were to put on a crown which was only one available.

Yet for the ones that didn't seem to really get it were Sissy and especially Libby who didn't want to get whacked down by Big Boss Juju. They even threw the crown to the other campers who were doing their best to avoid Big Boss Juju's wrath.

Only one camper was able to achieve immunity, Zak was the only one who didn't seem to mind to wear the crown and literally use Big Boss Juju's own strength against it! That left poor old Libby to send her to the Rowboat of Shame home. Who will be voted off today? And what will I do with those rotting pumpkins that Father and Geoff mentioned in the Aftermath? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

Dawn was finally approaching for the remaining campers who still hadn't been voted off. It was time for Zak Monday to escape to try to give Vlad Plasmius his progress report. Zak Monday had snuck out of the hut he was sleeping in to meet up with Vlad.

"Ah, yes I'm glad you decided to meet me at the right time" said Vlad.

"That Libby girl is finally gone, how about I try sabotaging Abigail?" asked Zak Monday.

"Hmm, that sounds like a nice target" said Vlad, "you better get back to your hammock before the others catch on to you."

As Zak Monday headed back to his hammock that was in his hut, it was finally time for Chris to use his wake up call. A loud horn was used for the wake up call which was really done by Sticky Beard's own pirate ship that was steering around the island.

"Chris, what the heck?" cried Sissy.

"Like the wake up call?" asked Chris, "I gave Sticky Beard the orders for his crew."

The campers just simply glared at Chris with an eerie silence.

"Okay then, first you campers will go for breakfast, then for the challenge" laughed Chris.

As the remaining campers headed to the open mess hall where Chef was waiting for them along with Baltog, Gaz really wanted to try to turn the tables on her soon to be former ally Zak Monday. Zak Monday was unaware that Gaz had already shown off his meeting with Vlad to some of the other campers. Danielle really wanted payback against Vlad for using Zak Monday as a pawn in his schemes, so she typically sat next to Gaz which Molly didn't seem to appreciate.

"So, you managed to get that footage of Zak Monday meeting with Vlad, right?" asked Danielle.

"Oh, don't worry, I got my own strategy in bringing him down" replied Gaz, "which hopefully will be soon enough."

As Gaz got up from her seat, Baltog didn't realized that Gaz had placed a copy of the footage in his pocket. Off camera, as Baltog leaves the scene, he notices the copy of the disc.

"Hmm, this is strange" said Baltog.

Meanwhile, after the campers were finishing up their breakfast, it was finally time for the challenge. The remaining campers had met up with Chris at the main Pupununu village center. There, aside from the Pupununu members, many of Sticky Beard's crew were also there as well.

"So just what's the challenge or form of torture here?" asked Johnny.

"Easy, you are to go find buried treasure, inside the treasure chests that are buried around some of the places on the beach include a chance to win immunity from being voted off" replied Chris, "also, while you're doing that, Sticky Beard's crew are going to use cannons to fire out rotten pumpkins at you!"

"This can't be legal" said Sissy.

"Oh it is" laughed Chris.

As the campers were ordered to follow Chef toward the beaches, the cannons were being laid out from the jungle along with additional cannons from Sticky Beard's own ship that was steering around the area. As all remaining eleven campers arrived, Chef halted them where they were about over a hundred xs on the beach itself.

"What, which one has the treasure?" cried Manny.

"Yeah, we kind of decided to create more than one X on the beach" laughed Chris.

"Here are some solvers" said Baltog as he came into the scene and handed a special one to Gaz which he leaned over, "meet me after the challenge if you make it."

Chris then signaled the campers to then start digging. It was just then at the same moment, Sticky Beard's crew began to fire rotten pumpkins at the campers whom were trying to do their best to dodge the pumpkins. One pumpkin managed to hit poor Zoe who was just trying to dig an X she found.

"Bah, you'll pay for this!" cried Zoe.

Yet as Zoe dug her X, there was nothing to be found. Other campers were in Zoe's situation as well, such as poor Johnny who was digging X, after X, after X on the beach while dodging the oncoming pumpkins. Sissy too, yet for someone like Zak who Monday, Zak Monday had found a treasure as he managed to dig under an X.

"Ha, I got one!" laughed Zak Monday as he then grabbed the

Soon it seemed that Zim found a treasure chest, as he grabbed it from its place but not before several bunch of rotten pumpkins came Zim's way. The next camper who was able to find a treasure chest was obviously Danielle as she managed to find the third chest after digging through a number of other Xs that ended up having nothing at all.

"Speed up the firing squads!" ordered Chris as he was using a megaphone.

As Sticky Beard's crew just did that, more rotten pumpkins were being used on the remaining campers. One of the rotten pumpkins literally fell right on Sissy getting her all covered up in rotten pumpkin mess. Next came poor Molly who also wasn't so happy with her predicament, it was ten times worse for poor Dib as a pumpkin literally landed right on his head which poor Dib couldn't see because of the pumpkin.

"Ha, looks like you got a good head!" laughed Gaz as she finally grabbed her treasure chest.

Abigail then was the next one to find another treasure chest buried, and soon was Johnny who eventually found one along with Manny. The other remaining campers still were having a hard time dealing with trying to find another treasure chest. Sissy had finally came across another treasure chest, yet sadly Zoe was still having trouble finding a treasure chest as all the other campers except for Dib had just soon found one.

"Gee, this seems to be pretty sad, I think it's time for the campers to see if they won immunity or not" laughed Chris.

After the challenge, Gaz had met up with Baltog as he had instructed her to do so.

"Hmm, you have provided very damning evidence against one of the campers being used as a pawn" said Baltog, "I am impressed that you'll go to such lengths to frame him up."

"Let's put it this way, I want to form an alliance with you, if you can find where Zak Saturday is being held, and free him have him form an alliance with us" replied Gaz.

"Very interesting" said Baltog, "it's a deal then."

As Gaz made that obvious alliance with Baltog, it was time for the remaining campers who had found a treasure chest to open up their treasure. The other campers who didn't find a treasure chest were forced to watch them open them up. Once again, it seemed that Zak Monday had managed to find the obvious card that gave him immunity from being voted off. Yet the other campers didn't really find anything or find some mere gift cards. It seemed like it was finally then time for the camp fire ceremony, as the remaining campers were there except for Zak Monday.

"Here is a plate of fruit smoothies that symbolize the rest of you campers will remain here for another day" said Chris as he then handed out a fruit smoothie to the campers who were going to stay, except for Zoe and Dib who did the worse in the challenge, "the last fruit smoothie of the night goes to."

Chris then waited for the dramatic pause as both Zoe and Dib waited to see who'd get the last fruit smoothie.

"Give it to me already, he doesn't deserve to stay here for another day!" cried Zoe.

Suddenly the fruit smoothie was instead tossed Dib's way ignoring Zoe's comments.

"Wow, Zoe, I'm surprised you got this far, you didn't even have to bring in your mom and grandmother again here" laughed Chris, "instead you'll be going on the Rowboat of Shame home."

"Time to go dear" said Sticky Beard as the Rowboat of Shame rowed up to the shoreline.

"No, this can't be!" cried Zoe to which she was being dragged off with Baltog and Chef bringing her to the Rowboat of Shame.

As the Rowboat of Shame takes off with Zoe being quite unhappy with her predicament, the camera turns to Chris.

"There are only about ten campers left, and things are going on a roll, who will be voted off next? And what's up with Gaz and her secret alliance with Baltog? Find out next time on Camp Jungle Rumble!" said Chris.


	28. Woodies and chickens Oh My

Chapter 28: Woodies and Chickens Oh My

It was finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, our eleven remaining campers were once again out and about hunting for buried treasure, this time treasure chests. With an added bonus, I had invited Sticky Beard's crew to start firing those rotting pumpkins from Halloween right at our campers as they were busy as beavers trying to dig for those treasure chests.

I also forgot to tell them at the last minute, that we also made many random Xs on the beach they were going to dig at, as an added bonus for their own humiliation. Although most of the campers were able to dig up a treasure chest eventually, only campers who didn't dig up a treasure chest were Dib and Zoe, Zoe did a thousand times worse in the challenge than Dib, and got the vote off the Rowboat of Shame, while Zak managed to snag immunity by digging up the right treasure chest.

Who will be voted off today? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

Although Zak Monday knew it was time for him to give his progress report to Vlad, as he even was prepared to go out of his hut, Vlad Plasmius appeared before him not far from his hut.

"What, why are you here?" asked Zak Monday, "Someone will see you."

"My position has been compromised my dear boy" said Vlad, "I think it's that Gaz girl you should be setting your sights onto."

"Gaz, but what did she do?" asked Zak Monday.

"Learn the art of divide and conquer my boy, and you'll find out, now I got to go and head back from this island at least for now" replied Vlad.

As Zak Monday went back to his hut to sleep it off for now, a few hours went by, and as he and the other campers woke up, they only found some chickens whom were roaming around in their hut, and some of them were sleeping right on them.

"Yuck, get these chickens off of me!" cried Sissy as she then began to scare them off.

As the campers got out of their huts, Chris was waiting for them.

"Like the kind of wake up call I had the Pupununu village gave to you?" asked Chris.

"What's the deal with all the chickens?" asked Dib.

"Oh, you'll find out eventually" laughed Chris.

As the remaining ten campers were then heading to the open mess hall, only Chef was oddly there.

"Where the heck is that big blue guy?" asked Dib.

"He's out on important business" replied Chef as he poured Dib his food on his plate.

Baltog was indeed out doing important business, as Chef as stated. Baltog had reviewed the tapes given by Gaz to him a few days earlier and handed it over to the producers of the show. As Baltog crept upon what seemed like a small camp not far from the Pupununu village, he noticed a tied up Zak Saturday and a Doc Monday watching over him.

"Just keep him company while I get food" said Drew Monday, "Can you do that right?"

As Drew Monday left the scene, Baltog emerged from the shadows.

"I believe you have someone that is missing from the game" laughed Baltog who was ready to give Doc Monday a good pounding.

While Baltog was rescuing Zak Saturday, back with the other campers, and they were obviously ready for the challenge after they had finished breakfast.

"Alright, whatever this challenge is, this girl is ready to handle it" said Abigail.

"Oh really" said Chris as Chef then got out some chicken suits, "campers, today you are going to be a lure for woodies who will be coming this way to the Pupununu village."

"Oh it's true, every year those woodies always love to trample our village, we would build our village in some other place, but they'll find us anyway" said the Pupununu chief.

"Let me guess, we're going to do more hiking?" asked Gaz.

"Yep, and you must keep your chicken suits on at all times, or if you take them off, you will not be saved from being voted off" laughed Chris.

It was quite another humiliating moment for the remaining campers as they were being hiked through the jungle in a long trek being led by Chef to where the woodies usually roam.

"Be careful here, those woodies are quite large creatures" laughed Chef.

"You're enjoying seeing ourselves be miserable, are you?" asked Molly.

"Yes, kind of" laughed Chef.

"How the heck are we going to know when those woodies arrive?" asked Danielle.

"Oh, you'll find out" laughed Chef as he was leading them to an open area.

As Chef then immediately left the ten campers alone in chicken suits, it would take some obvious time before those woodies would approach. Already, the campers were getting a bit stir crazy, as Dib couldn't believe he was wearing a chicken costume.

"Feeling a bit under the weather Dib?" asked Zim.

"Quiet!" cried Dib s he couldn't hear himself think, "This is madness, what kind of a challenge is this?"

"And just what the heck is a woodie anyway?" added Gaz, "I bet this is just another trick just to make us look like fools."

"I don't know about you, but I am going to try to find a way out of this crazy place" said Abigail.

Suddenly the Earth began to shake below under the ten campers.

"Er, what's going on, is it just a simple earthquake?" asked Johnny as he noticed the ground shake beneath them.

Suddenly large wooden-like creatures from the horizon began to approach the ten campers.

"What the heck?" cried Danielle as she noticed how large the wooden creatures were.

"Chicken, chicken!" as they all cried when they began to approach them.

"Uh, we're wearing a chicken costume!" cried Molly.

"Oh, when I'm out of this costume, I'm going to make that Chris pay!" cried Gaz as they began to make a run for it.

As the ten remaining campers made a dash for their lives, the woodies continued to chase right after them and bypass the Pupununu village which they usually love to crush and destroy.

"This is insane!" cried Manny who couldn't believe what was happening, "How the heck are we going to get rid of them?"

"Uh, I don't think Chris thought of that part of the challenge!" cried Molly.

"I say we beat them back, if it's chickens they want, it's chickens they'll get" said Danielle.

As Danielle told everyone her plan against the woodies, the woodies continued their approach, yet as they finally made it to their destination, they only could find Manny dressed up in a chicken suit. Yet what they didn't know was that Danielle had some of the other campers dig a pit, and cover it with leaves. Manny was tied by a rope which Zak Monday was on the other end.

"Hey, I'm glad you thought of the rope" said Manny.

"Oh, don't thank me" laughed Zak Monday who had also secretly tied the rope to some essential parts of the chicken suit that would keep it together.

Suddenly, as the woodies came closer to where Manny was located, woodies stepped right on the grass pit yet Zak Monday was yanked right in the nick of time. At the same time, some of Manny's chicken suit was ripped apart.

"Oh no, my suit!" cried Manny as he noticed it after being pulled from safety.

"Oh, that doesn't seem to be good for you" said Abigail.

"Well, at least we got rid of the woodies" said Gaz.

Suddenly, the woodies began to start to climb out of the pit, yet only one of the woodies was able to reach to the top while it wasn't high enough for the other woodies to get out.

"Oh come on!" cried Danielle as the ten remaining campers began to make a move for it.

As the lone woodie began to trek across the jungle for the ten remaining campers still in their chicken suits, back with Baltog, he was finished giving Doc Monday a good beat down without even a fight. That is, until Drew Monday came into the scene.

"What's going on here?" asked Drew Monday.

"Seems like your husband needs to learn from his better version!" laughed Baltog as he was prepared to do the same to Drew Monday.

While Baltog was continuing his rescue mission to free Zak Saturday, the other remaining campers continued to try to run for it, only to make it to a cliff.

"Great, just great!" cried Molly, "We're trapped here!"

"Not if I can help it" said Danielle, "I think I have another idea, we just need another bait."

As the lone woodie made it across the jungle to the cliff, this time Zim had volunteered to be the bait.

"Zim says come and get Zim!" cried Zim.

As the woodie continued to approach Zim, it didn't know that Danielle and the others had a rope ready to trip the woodie as it was coming toward Zim in some nearby bushes. As the woodie tripped over the rope, Zim immediately moved just in the nick of time, which sent the woodie tumbling down the cliff and sending it to pieces.

"What's going to happen to the other woodies?" asked Johnny.

"I think Chef might have some things planned for them" said Danielle as they headed back to the Pupununu village.

As the campers were heading back, Chef was approaching the pit where the remaining woodies were located.

"Aw, look it seems you woodies need to be trained in manners" laughed Chef.

Meanwhile, as the campers were heading back to the Pupununu village, Manny's chicken suit literally was tearing apart. Chris wasn't quite pleased with Manny ripping his suit.

"I think I know who'll receive immunity here, Danielle for coming up with those nifty traps against those woodies" laughed Chris.

It was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, the campers that were given another chance to stay another day had received a tropical fruit smoothie, with the exception of Danielle who had received immunity. The only two campers who didn't receive a fruit smoothie were Manny and Zak Monday which Gaz had managed to marginalize by lobbying the other campers against him in secret.

"Manny, you ripped your chicken suit which wasn't part of the challenge, Zak, apparently there is some tension between you and Gaz you are still clueless on" laughed Chris as he had the lone fruit smoothie on the plate, "and the final fruit smoothie for the night goes to….Zak. Sorry Mann, looks like you get the Rowboat of Shame home."

"That's right, time to join your friend Frida, and your other friend Zoe" added Sticky Beard as he steered the Rowboat of Shame up to the shoreline.

As the Rowboat of Shame took off with Manny onboard, the camera changes to Chris McLean.

"Another loser has been voted off, can we only say we have nine campers left? Or is Baltog on a secret mission that'll say otherwise? Find out next time on Camp Jungle Rumble!" said Chris to the camera as it fades.


	29. A Tale of Two Zaks

Chapter 29: A Tale of Two Zaks

Once again, it was finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, our remaining campers were given the challenge to play chicken in dressing up as chickens to lure the Woodies away from the Pupununu village. At first our campers were running into trouble in trying to lure the Woodies away, yet the Woodies' love for chickens couldn't stop them from being a lure.

In order for our campers to get rid of the Woodies, the only one camper who came up with a good idea was Danielle who had the rest of the campers dig a large hole in the ground for the Woodies to literally fall right under with using poor Manny as a bait, yet that soon back fired on Manny, as the rope that was tied to his costume ripped it apart, ensuring that he'll be sadly the camper who wouldn't be able to survive the challenge in not being voted off.

So who'll be voted off today? And who is our special guest that Baltog had just recently rescued? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

As dawn was approaching the Pupununu village, Chris was ready to unleash his wake up call. A loud engine of a jet could be heard from above waking up everyone

"Just great, who did Chris order to fly over us?" asked Sissy as she was getting out of the hut.

"This better be a good challenge" said Gaz.

"Did you like the jet which I had the pilot give a fly by around the Pupununu village?" asked Chris to which the other campers glared at him, "Actually, I also have special surprise for the rest of you, especially for you Zak or should I say Zak Monday."

"What, you know I wasn't the real Zak all along?" cried Zak Monday who glared at Gaz at an angry stare, "You did this, you revealed me to Baltog didn't you!"

"Just what are you going to do about it?" laughed Gaz.

"I'll make you pay for this!" cried Zak Monday as he started to attempt to get into a fight with Gaz.

"Whoa!" cried Chris as he had Chef restrain poor Zak Monday, "Yes, your Zak Saturday counterpart is officially back in the game. It wasn't fair that you and your parents decided to kidnap him, and pass you off as him during the game."

"You're even lucky we're not turning you or your parents over to authorities over this" added Chef.

"Fine, but he's going down anyway" said Zak Monday.

"The rest of you will meet up with Zak Saturday who is already getting special meal for breakfast at the open mess hall" added Chris.

As the campers arrived at the open mess hall, they noticed that Zak Saturday was dinning on a first class breakfast meal while the rest were getting Chef's version of breakfast.

"This isn't fair!" cried Johnny.

"Yeah, why the heck do we get this so-called food?" asked Abigail.

"Why you, you are so disgraceful!" cried Chef.

As the other campers sat down to eat their breakfast, Zak Saturday was making the most of it trying to especially torment his Monday counterpart by eating up his entire first class breakfast which both Chef and Baltog had to work on. After the campers finished up their breakfast, they headed out to the main area of the Pupununu village where Chris was waiting for them.

"Finally, we have two Zaks joining in the game at once" laughed Chris, "today's challenge, is that you campers will be controlling Woodies to help guide them to a new area where they'll no longer trample on the Pupununu village anymore."

"And how are we suppose to do that?" asked Gaz.

"You will be put into groups of two, where I will choose who'll guide the Woodies" said Chris, "Johnny, Sissy, you'll make one team, Abigail, Zim another, Danielle and Molly the next team and the two Zaks the last team."

"Chef will be taking you to where he has pinned down the Woodies, it took some time for the interns to get them all pinned down to the ground" laughed Chris.

"This stinks, I can't believe I have to team up with you" said Zak Monday to his Saturday counterpart.

"Well, it's payback time for the way you took me out of the game" replied Zak Saturday.

As the campers were being led by Chef out of the jungle and to an open area, the Woodies that had survived that were captured in the pit dug by the other campers in the previous challenge were all literally tied to the ground. There was a cage of chickens that was also brought there by Baltog.

"You are to ride the Woodies and send them packing away from the Pupununu village" laughed Chris, "oh, and not only will the team who sends the Woodies packing first will win immunity, but the partner of the losing team will also be voted off as well, which makes it a dual elimination around!"

"What?" cried all the campers.

"You heard him" laughed Chef, "now start getting on the Woodies and I'll cut the ropes and release the chickens."

As the campers started to get onboard the Woodies that were tied down, each of the teams got on a woodie's head and were prepared to go.

"So we're going to ride them like a horse and expect them that they'll leave the village alone?" asked Sissy.

"Yes, yes you will" laughed Chris.

As Chef began to cut the ropes that tied the Woodies down on the ground, Baltog then began to release the chickens which the chickens themselves had mind control helmets on donated to the game by Johnny's sisters with Baltog having the control device.

"Now the fun begins" laughed Baltog as he began to control the chickens.

While Baltog took the controls and began to have the chickens lead the woodies out of the jungle, the teams were trying to do their best to control their woodie.

"This challenge is a bit crazy, even for me!" cried Johnny.

Yet as the teams were guiding their woodies out of the way of the Pupununu village, Gaz attempted to come up with a way to ruin the chances of the two Zaks.

"Hey, what are you doing?" cried Dib as he noticed Gaz was steering the woodie to be right next to the woodie which the two Zaks were controlling.

"Have you two ever played bump the woodie, it goes something like this!" laughed Gaz as she literally managed to steer the woodie to bump the woodie which the two Zaks were on to literally trip and fall to the ground.

"Quick, we have to get this woodie up or we'll lose the challenge!" cried Zak Saturday as he couldn't believe he was trying to cooperate with his evil anti-matter self.

"Fine, get up you piece of wood, or I'll burn you!" boosted Zak Monday.

That obviously spooked the woodie to get up, which the two Zaks climbed right onboard and started to chase after both Gaz and Dib.

"Great, looks like those two just got themselves in a fight with the two Zaks" said Abigail as she noticed they were obviously fighting.

"Zim does not care, Zim only cares about winning!" cried Zim.

Meanwhile with Danielle and Molly, Danielle thought of a great idea how to get rid of Dib and Gaz all at once, but she had to likely team up with the two Zaks who were having problems.

"Running into some problems?" asked Danielle as she was riding her woodie with Molly next to the two Zaks.

"What do you want?" asked Zak Monday.

"I can help you get rid of both of them if you just follow my lead" replied Danielle.

"What are you trying to get us into?" asked Molly to Danielle.

"Work with me here on this" replied Danielle, "we need to make sure those two have a little accident with their woodie"

"Oh I get it" laughed Zak Monday.

As Danielle took her woodie around the other side of the woodie which both Dib and Gaz were controlling Gaz was wondering why Danielle was acting so strangely.

"You, why are you so happy about?" asked Gaz to Danielle.

"Nothing, nothing at all" replied Danielle.

"It's payback time finally for getting me in the cement!" added Molly who knew what was going on.

Suddenly both Zak Monday and Danielle steered their woodies right into the woodie which Dib and Gaz were on. The woodie couldn't maintain control and literally collapsed to the ground where Dib fell in some mud, and Gaz also landed in the mud flat right on her face.

"Ha, that's also for getting me voted off!" laughed Danielle as they rode off.

As for the remaining woodies, it seemed neck and neck, as the woodie which Johnny and Sissy were on, they were the ones who managed to cross the finish line first, with Abigail and Zim coming in second, the two Zaks coming in third and Danielle and Molly coming in forth.

"Looks like I think we'll be giving Johnny and Sissy immunity for coming in first" laughed Chris, "shocking, I expected either Danielle or one of the Zaks get it oh well. As for the rest of you, I'll have Chef retrieve Gaz and Dib, it seems we'll be sending someone home."

After Gaz and Dib got themselves cleaned up, it was sadly time for the camp fire ceremony where the remaining campers who were going to stay got their fruit smoothies for the night. The only four campers since it was a dual elimination who didn't receive one were Danielle, Molly, Gaz and Dib.

"Danielle, Molly, you guys came in last place" said Chris as he had with a plate only two fruit smoothies left, "Gaz, Dib, you didn't even cross the finish line."

"It was because of Danielle and Zak Monday I failed!" cried Gaz.

"Well, the final two fruit smoothies for the night will go to" said Chris as he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "Danielle and Molly!"

"What?" cried Gaz as she couldn't believe she was leaving with Dib.

"This isn't fair!" added Dib.

"That's what you get for lobbying to get me voted off" said Danielle.

The Rowboat of Shame then rowed up to the shoreline with Sticky Beard waiting for them.

"Well, it appears I got two passengers for me this time around" laughed Sticky Beard, "come join me and I'll tell ye all a tale of how you failed!"

As the Rowboat of Shame rowed off into the sunset, the camera switched to Chris McLean.

"With only eight campers left, what's going to happen, will the two Zaks drive each other crazy? Will Zak Monday get Zak Saturday voted off? And will Danielle turn on him as well? Find out next time on Camp Jungle Rumble!" said Chris as the camera faded.


	30. Volley Dodge Ball Challenge

Chapter 30: Volley Dodge Ball Challenge

It was once again time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, it was time for the Woodies to be sent packing to live somewhere else. So that they'll be able to no longer trample upon the good people of the Pupununu village, so yours truly had teams setup for such an event, but since it was a team challenge it was also a surprise dual elimination for the losing team!

Oh, did I forget to mention that we found intel that the Zak that was with us for most of the game was really a fraud? Baltog found Zak Saturday, yes the real Zak Saturday who I am sure is ticked off that his Monday counterpart decided to have his parents use him in the game as a ruse for them to get to the Pupununu treasure. That indeed put a damper on Zak Monday's plans, and of course he had every right to blame Gaz for being the mole to revealing his dastardly deeds to Baltog and our producers!

Yet Gaz's little scheme indeed cost her the challenge, when Danielle of all people along with Molly teamed up with the two Zaks in using their Woodies to make Gaz and Dib's Woodie be quite well, face first in the mud. That indeed got the two sent a one way ticket on the Rowboat of Shame. So who'll be voted off today? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

Once again, it was finally time for the remaining campers to receive a wake up call from Chris. This time however, Slog however was going to do the honors in getting up the remaining campers as a large horn was presented to her.

"I hope you have large lungs for this one" laughed Chris as he had earmuffs to ensure it wouldn't be too loud for himself.

"Will do" said Slog.

As Slog blew through the large horn, it spooked most of the remaining campers right out of their hammocks. In the hut which Sissy was in, she literally fell out of her hammock along with Johnny doing the same.

"What is Chris thinking?" cried Sissy as she was getting up from the floor.

"I don't know, but I hope this game will finally be over soon" replied Johnny who really wanted to go home.

As the other campers got out of their huts, Chris was waiting for them.

"Did you like the wake up call I had this time around?" asked Chris, "It wasn't from me, but from Slog."

"Great, we're going to have to deal with her again" sighed Sissy.

"Didn't we already have a challenge with her?" added Abigail, "If I am not mistaken."

"Yes, yes you did, but this challenge is quite different, first breakfast then the challenge" laughed Chris, "hope you can survive it."

As the remaining campers headed to the open mess hall, Chef and Baltog were waiting for them ready to serve them their needed meal for the day.

"This stinks having you around!" cried Zak Monday who obviously didn't want his Saturday counterpart around.

"Well tough luck, because I'm staying here, even beating you to the final three" added Zak Saturday.

"Wow, it seems the two Zaks are at each other's throats!" laughed Chris who came into the scene, "This will indeed make great ratings!"

"Er, should we go and try to break them up before they start a food fight?" asked Chef as he leaned over to Chris.

"Yeah, I guess so" sighed Chris who really wanted to see things escalate even further.

As Chris signaled it was time for breakfast to be over for the remaining campers, they headed to the main area of the Pupununu village where Slog along with her large counterparts from other tribes were there waiting for them.

"Campers, today's challenge is a game of volley ball" said Chris, "you will all be faced off with some of the local tribes' largest members with Slog as their leader."

"What?" cried Sissy, "How is this fair?"

"It's not, too bad for you" laughed Chris, "now let's go to the main area where we're going to have the challenge."

As the remaining campers headed to a beach area, the volley ball net was already setup by the interns.

"This volley ball challenge is kind of different, it's going to be very similar to dodge ball as well as volley ball" said Chris.

"You mean we're going to have to not only hit the ball to the other side, but also dodge the ball as well from those large guys and Slog?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah, now get it, last camper who is the last one standing wins immunity from being voted off" laughed Chris.

As Chris sat down ready to watch the volley/dodge ball challenge, Chef also propped up a chair and also sat next to him watching the event.

"Should be very fun" laughed Chef.

As the remaining campers got onto the area where the event was going to take place, Baltog took out a gun loaded with blanks and fired in the air sounding the obvious beginning of the challenge. It seemed so far, the campers were able to not get hit hard by some of the large tribal members on the other side. That obviously quickly became quite boring for Chris who wanted to see someone get hit.

"Some on!" cried Chris as he was egging the other side against the remaining campers, "Hit someone already!"

"You got it!" cried Slog who had the ball in her hand.

As it was Slog's turn to hit the ball, she launched the ball at quite a fast speed targeting poor Molly who had no chance of protecting herself.

"Molly!" cried Danielle as Molly was suddenly out.

"That was so funny!" laughed Chris, "hit someone else!"

"So, that's how he wants to play it?" asked Danielle to herself as she noticed Chris' sinister motives.

Danielle then took the ball and smacked it to one of the large tribal members on the other side.

"Hey, I meant the other side doing it!" cried Chris who had a megaphone with him.

As Danielle took out a large tribal member, it was suddenly Slog's turn to give it to her teammate which he launched the ball toward poor Johnny who became its next victim which made poor Johnny out.

"Ouch, that has to hurt" said Chris as Johnny was being dragged out of the game by the interns.

Sissy decided to take one for Johnny as she then launched the ball right at the tribal member who launched the ball back at Johnny knocking him out.

"Oh come on!" cried Chris as he couldn't believe it, "You guys should be winning here! Get to it Slog!"

"Will do" said Slog.

Once again, it was Slog's turn, as she then launched the ball toward poor Zak Monday who quickly grabbed Abigail and used her as a shield.

"Hey, what the?" cried Abigail which she then realized she was the ball's target.

"Wow, that's using your brains there" laughed Chris as he noticed that during the challenge.

"Now it's my turn" laughed Zak Monday as Abigail was being taken out of the challenge by the interns, Zak Monday launched the ball right at Slog, yet Slog managed to dodge the ball, which another tribe member launched the ball targeting poor Zak Saturday unconscious, "And that one is a freebie for me."

"Wow, Zak Monday is really getting into this game!" laughed Chris as poor Zak Saturday was being taken out by the interns.

Danielle then took the ball and launched at a tribe member on the other side knocking him out, to which Slog took the ball and launched it right at poor Zim.

"Wow, the kid with the skin condition never had a chance or saw that coming to him" laughed Chris as poor Zim was being carried out of the game by the interns.

"Come on, we can beat them" said Danielle as she took the ball and launched it hitting two tribe members on the other side.

"Hey, come on, play fair already!" cried Chris who didn't like Danielle taking the obvious advantage.

"Are you going to continue to make all of those kind of comments to us?" asked Sissy as she heard Chris.

"Yes, yes I am" laughed Chris.

Yet before Sissy could make her move, she was knocked out by the ball which was launched by Slog.

"Yeah, should have paid attention than to be talking to me" laughed Chris.

It was soon just down to Danielle and Zak Monday whom were doing their best to dodge the oncoming balls, while doing their best to send them back to Slog and the other tribe members.

"This is too much" said Danielle who was obviously showing fatigue.

"Getting tired?" asked Zak Monday who was trying his best to also not show fatigue to her.

"I know you were Vlad's pawn" said Danielle as she and Zak Monday continued to dodge the balls that were coming toward them, "but I am not the kind of type who would reveal you to the others."

"What are you trying to get to me on this one?" asked Zak Monday as he dodged another ball coming his way.

"I'm just saying you better still watch your back" said Danielle to which she grabbed Zak Monday and used him as a shield from an oncoming ball launched by Slog, "like this!"

The ball literally bounces off poor Zak Monday's head knocking him out unconscious to which surprised even Chris.

"Wow, I think I know who'll receive immunity here" laughed Chris.

As the other campers who lost the challenge were recovering, it was soon time for the camp fire ceremony. The remaining campers whom were going to stay for another day had already received their fruit smoothie. The only two other campers who didn't receive their fruit smoothie were Molly and Abigail.

"Molly, you were knocked out before you could even have a shot" said Chris, "Abigail, Zak Monday used you as a shield, pretty embarrassing if I must say."

"That was so unfair!" cried Abigail as she couldn't believe what just happen to her.

"Yeah, and for the camper who gets the last fruit smoothie for the night goes to" said Chris as he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "I can't believe I am surprised, but Molly you get to stay! Abigail, looks like you'll have to take the Rowboat of Shame home."

"What?" cried Abigail to which the Rowboat of Shame steered to the shoreline with Sticky Beard onboard.

"Well Abigail, fancy seeing you here" said Sticky Beard, "time for you to join ye friends."

"Man, this was quite unfair" sighed Abigail as she got onto the Rowboat of Shame and headed off.

As the Rowboat of Shame left the scene, the camera changes to Chris.

"With only seven campers left, what will happen to the two Zaks? Will Zak Monday ever manage to make it to the final three? And what's up with Danielle suddenly interesting in a possible alliance? Find out next time on Camp Jungle Rumble!" said Chris to the camera as it fades.


	31. Sheen's Law

Chapter 31: Sheen's Law

Finally it was time for another Aftermath of Camp Jungle Rumble with Father giving a recap.

Father's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble Aftermath, the losers all had to literally dig through a bunch of pumpkins that were rotten to the core all old and crusty from Halloween.

All for the obvious name of winning a gift card, which made things even messier than it was before. Yet in the end, Janet got the prize. So who'll win this time, find out on Camp Jungle Rumble Aftermath.

End of Commentary.

Once again, it was time for the losers to be woken up by Jorgen who was going door to door to getting up the losers who lost the game. However, it seemed that Gaz apparently wasn't happy being there as she wanted out of it and head back into the game before it was too late.

"This can't be happening!" cried Gaz, "I can't believe I got voted off, with Dib!"

"Hey, I feel bad about it too, but you don't see me complaining" said Dib who overheard Gaz's complaints.

"I don't care, I want to go back to the game now, now, now!" roared Gaz.

"Please girl, you're driving me crazy here" said Abigail who couldn't stand Gaz's whining.

"Look, I promise you I will get myself back in the game or I am going to ensure a miserable time for everyone else" said Gaz.

As Jorgen continued getting up the losers, it seemed like Gaz wasn't the only loser who was upset that she wanted to get back in the game. It also seemed like Sheen who was on his cell phone was busy calling his father.

"But dad, you told me you knew someone in the family who was a lawyer" said Sheen.

"Look, I've seen how they have treated you on the show my son, and it's time for a little payback in gutting their wallets, I am sending you over a lawyer who'll arrive soon enough" said Sheen's father on the other end.

"Well, he better be good" said Sheen to which Jorgen then opened up the door.

"You, crazy boy who likes to play with dolls, get to the main area pronto" said Jorgen.

As the losers headed to the main area, Sheen had hoped that his father had sent for the lawyer would soon arrive. While they were heading to the main room on the cruise line, a helicopter was approaching them with a mysterious figure in the passenger seat.

"You sure you want to take those wealthy lawyers on?" asked the pilot to the mysterious guest.

"Yes, I've been around from time to time" replied the mysterious figure.

"Good, hope you brought yourself a parachute, because I'm not going to land on the cruise liner" said the pilot.

As the helicopter got closer, and closer to the cruise liner, the losers headed on into the main room where Father, along with Geoff and Bridgette were waiting for them.

"Well now, looks like we got a few new losers here" laughed Father.

"Now Father, they're not losers, that term is a bit too harsh for them" said Bridgette.

"Here at the Total Drama series, we consider them all to be winners" added Geoff.

"Well we all need to lose sometimes" said Father, "and it may only take a loser to change my mind."

Just then the mysterious figure who was on the helicopter leaped out of the helicopter since there was no parachute and crashed right through the roof landing right on poor Father.

"Will someone please get whoever this off of me?" cried Father as he was about to flare up.

"Please, I'm sorry to barge in like this" said the mysterious figure, "Lionel Hutz is my name, and I was hired by Sheen's father to give old Sheen a chance back at least in the Aftermath challenges."

"But I thought you retired?" asked Father who was a bit curious.

"Whoa, you're serious about suing the show?" asked Geoff to Sheen as he got out his cell phone and began to dial Chris' mobile number, "Chris is not going to like this."

"Listen pal" said Father to Lionel Hutz, "you don't want to go up against the lawyers that we have. The entire show is funded by millionaires and billionaires who enjoy seeing people getting hurt in these challenges. You sure you want to go up against them?"

"Anything to get my name out again" continued Lionel Hutz.

Meanwhile as Lionel Hutz was threatening to sue Father and the producers of the show, on the other line Chris McLean was happily enjoying a relaxing day at the beach not far from the Pupununu village when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Chris.

"Chris, you're not going to believe this, but we're going to get sued again" replied Geoff, "not from Courtney but from Sheen."

"Sheen, the crazy kid who plays with dolls and comic books?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, that Sheen" continued Geoff.

"Put him on the line, I'll see if I can handle this" said Chris.

"For you" said Geoff as he handed his cell phone to Sheen.

"Sheen, is it true that you're going to sue the show?" asked Chris who was a bit disappointed with Sheen.

"Yeah, you guys were pretty unfair in booting me off, but it's not that that I am suing you, it's the fact that Father would not let me participate in any Aftermath challenges all because I grabbed some comic books of Ultralord" said Sheen.

"Well, this is getting to be a bit of some Total Drama" laughed Chris, "Sheen, there is one thing I want you to do."

"Yeah, what's that?" asked Sheen.

"Lay off the Ultralord stuff, it's making Izzy from the Total Drama series look saner than you" laughed Chris to which he then turned off the phone.

"So what did he say?" asked Geoff as Sheen handed back his cell phone to Geoff.

"Well, looks like I'll have no other choice but to sue the show" laughed Sheen.

"Now wait a second, instead of having thousands of dollars in money being wasted here, I am going to give you a chance in letting you onto this challenge" said Father.

"Well, looks like I'm not needed here, know a way out of here?" asked Lionel Hutz.

"Sure" said Jorgen, "I'll put you on a speed boat out of here."

"Well, now that's settled" said Father who was thankful in avoiding a lawsuit, "Sheen, since it's your call, I am going to let you head the challenge."

"Er, you sure about this?" whispered Bridgette to Father who really didn't trust Sheen to do anything right.

"You want to avoid the lawsuit don't you?" asked Father to Bridgette.

"Never mind" replied Bridgette.

"Hmm, you want me to direct the challenge?" asked Sheen who was a bit surprised to which the other losers moaned into disliking this obvious move.

"Tell me it's something not stupid' sighed Zoe as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually, what I want you to do is put your leg like this" said Sheen as he literally managed to put his leg in quite an odd position which no one could do it.

"Sheen, that's impossible for the rest of us" said Jimmy.

"Sorry, but if you can't do this, then you're out of the challenge" said Sheen as he then demanded Jimmy and anyone else who couldn't do it to get out.

"Well, I think we need something to motivate them" said Father as he snapped his fingers to which the Ice Cream men were bringing out loads of candy that were leftover from Halloween, "this candy was suppose to go to my Delightful Children, but since they're grounded until my contract expires, I will give half of this to Sheen and the other half to the winner of the challenge."

"Wow, that's a lot of candy!" laughed Flapjack as he then attempted to do what Sheen was doing.

"Now I will time the event to see who'll be able to do this the longest as Sheen's doing" said Father as he readied the stop watch.

"I don't think no one will be able to outwit Sheen on this" added Geoff.

"Oh, you'll be surprised what these kids will do for some candy" added Father.

As Father started up the timer, most of the losers dropped out. Zoe obviously didn't want to do it, and neither did Gaz. Dib attempted to do it, yet he sprang a muscle while attempting to pull his leg like what Sheen was doing.

"Don't worry, first aid is on the way" said Geoff.

"The pain!" cried Dib as he was on the floor feeling his leg.

It was soon down to Cindy and Flapjack who were the only two losers left holding their leg like the way Sheen was holding it.

"Wow, looks like everyone else decided they didn't want to do it" laughed Sheen, "I can do this all day if possible, anyone of you are getting tired?"

It was obviously neck and neck between Cindy and Flapjack, yet in the end poor Cindy had to give out as she couldn't stand being putting her leg in the manner which Sheen was doing making Flapjack the obvious winner.

"Oh boy, candy, candy!" cried Flapjack as he then leaped into his pile.

"Yeah, you said it" added Sheen as he was enjoying his share.

"And I'm just glad I avoided a costly lawsuit from that wannabe lawyer" added Father.

"Just look at all that candy" sighed Frida, "too bad we couldn't do that trick."

"This bites, a loser like Sheen gets a lawyer and threatens to sue?" added Gaz.

"Like Father said, we have to unfortunately live with this" sighed Mandy who had no other choice but to agree with Gaz.

The scene ends from there as the losers watch with awe and both Sheen and Flapjack end up scarf down the candy.


	32. Blod and Bleeta's Hostile Takeover

Chapter 32: Blod and Bleeta's Hostile Takeover

It was finally once again time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, the remaining campers were engaged in a challenge known as Volley Dodge Ball, where Slog led her fellow large compatriots of other tribes to have an unfair advantage over our campers. At first, our campers were dead even on preventing Slog and her compatriots from knocking each other out.

Yet soon each of the campers began to fall like flies. Molly fell first, and soon enough other campers fell as well. Yet oddly enough, Zak Monday used a tactic which included using poor Abigail as a human shield from the oncoming ball knocking her out instead of him. It would then soon come down to just simply between Danielle and Zak Monday whom were neck and neck.

Yet Danielle used the same tactic Zak Monday had previously used on Abigail that got her immunity as the last camper standing, and Abigail not being able to stop Zak Monday from using her as a shield got her a ticket home. So who will be voted off today? Will any of the losers threatening another lawsuit? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

It was soon once again dawn as for the remaining campers, they were unaware of Chris' plan that he wasn't going to host the challenge, but a certain troublesome twins of the Pupununu village known as Blod and Bleeta were. Chris along with Baltog, Chef and a number of other Pupununu villagers were heading to another island where a mansion was located to spend Thanksgiving weekend there.

"So you're going to let us run the village for the next two challenges?" asked Blod to Chris as Chris had his stuff already packed.

"Yep, Thanksgiving weekend is going to be quite a blast" said Chris, "you can use some of the interns as your servants as well."

"What about that candy bearded pirate?" asked Bleeta referring to Sticky Beard.

"Don't worry, Sticky Beard is on stand by duty in case if you decide to vote off any camper who doesn't follow your orders" laughed Chris, "good luck with your two challenges."

"You sure about putting those two in charge is a good thing?" asked Tak as they were heading onto a boat which Chef was operating it.

"Sure I'm sure, their parents prevented them so far from disrupting our challenges" replied Chris, "it's only fair we give them a slice of the pie."

The horn of the boat which Chef and the others were on was loud enough to wake up the remaining campers who got out of their huts just in time to see Chris riding off with most of the Pupununu villagers.

"Tell me I'm still dreaming?" asked Sissy.

"I am so happy this day has finally come" added Molly who couldn't believe it that Chris was leaving.

"Alright, that's enough celebrating" said Blod as he came into the scene.

"Just who the heck are you?" asked Sissy.

"I am Blod and this is my sister Bleeta" replied Blod, "we are the Oongatchaka twins."

"You mean Chris left you two in charge?" asked Johnny.

"Yes, and our first challenge here is that the rest of you must worship us" replied Bleeta.

"There is no way that I am going to do this" said Molly, "I can't believe I am saying this, but I'd rather have Chris torturing me!"

"Zim, er respects you two" said Zim who was obviously use to groveling to his two Tallest superiors, "Zim will do whatever you please."

"Very interesting, you kid with the skin condition, you will be our head servant" said Blod.

"Zim can do that" said Zim.

"Big suck up" grumbled Zak Monday as he noticed Zim sucking up to the two Oongatchaka twins.

"The rest of you follow us" said Bleeta.

As the two Oongatchaka twins guided the remaining campers to one area, the campers noticed lots and lots of rocks which the poor interns had to pull in.

"Didn't we do a challenge with the rocks before?" asked Sissy.

"Ah yes, but you never did a challenge which included making statues of ourselves" laughed Blod.

"Zim will get to work right away" said Zim.

As Zim rushed to a large rock, he literally began to create a sculpture in record timing. The sculpture of Blod and Bleeta when it was finished looked so perfect, it obviously made the other campers quite jealous as they never had the chance to start on their statues.

"Now be fair our most loyal servant" said Blod, "you wouldn't want to have an advantage over the others."

While Zim waited, the other campers went to work with their rocks. Danielle did her best to create a statue of Blod and Bleeta, Johnny with his knowledge from woodshop class attempted to create a reasonable statue of the two twins along with also Sissy. The two Zaks were on their way of also creating their own versions of their statues of the two twins. Yet the only camper who was refusing to do this was Molly.

"Come on, you have to do this" said Danielle who really didn't want to vote poor Molly off.

"There is no way these two twins can make me to anything" replied Molly.

"Look, I understand those two twins are jerks, but you have to do this or you will be voted off by the others" continued Danielle.

"Fine, I'll get to it" sighed Molly as she slowly started her statue.

After all the campers were finished with their statues of Blod and Bleeta, the two twins began to inspect the two statues. They obviously gave Zim a thumbs up, but wanted to inspect the other statues before announcing the winner.

"Very interesting" said Blod to Johnny, "however it still needs work."

"Oh come on, at least I tried to do it" replied Johnny, "don't I get credit for it?"

"Moving on" said Bleeta.

The two twins then headed for Sissy's statue, yet they were not impressed by it.

"Sorry" said Blod, "needs more skills."

"Oh come on!" cried Sissy who wasn't happy.

"Let's see the two Zaks" laughed Bleeta.

When the two twins arrived at the statues which the two Zaks had constructed, they were not impressed with Zak Saturday's statue, however they were impressed with Zak Monday's statue.

"Hmm, it seems here you have better skills than your Saturday counterpart" said Bleeta to Zak Monady.

"Hey, when you got some power hungry parents, you got to have these skills" added Zak Monday.

"Approved" said Blod, "moving on."

They soon then came to Molly's statue which was still in a working phase.

"What is this?" cried Blod who wasn't impressed with Molly at all, "Did you do this at the last minute?"

"So what if I did?" asked Molly who was having a bit of an attitude problem with the two twins.

"I think I know who won't stay here another day" laughed Bleeta as the two twins moved onto Danielle's statue.

As the two twins moved onto Danielle's statue, Danielle had it covered in a sheet which she then unveiled it. The statue was quite remarkable even more remarkable than Zim's statue of the two twins.

"It's, it's!" cried both of the twins, "Beautiful!"

"Does this mean I get immunity from being voted off?" asked Danielle.

"Yes, yes, of course" replied Blod as he and his sister hugged the statue of themselves.

"Zim sees this as an outrage, you loved Zim's work!" cried Zim who wasn't happy that Danielle got immunity.

"Look kid, just vote for whoever you want to leave" said Bleeta who was still hugging the statue version of herself.

Zim was obviously not happy that Danielle had outwitted him in creating a better statue, and Zak Monday noticed that Zim was quite upset.

"What do you want from Zim?" asked Zim to Zak Monday.

"I've heard of how badly Danielle treated you" replied Zak Monday, "and I've come here in your time of need. I know we can't vote her off, but perhaps if you vote my way, I can promise you I can get you into the final three."

"Hmm, Zim must think about this for a moment" said Zim as he headed back to his hut.

It was once again time for the camp fire ceremony, an intern was carrying tropical fruit smoothies and passed it out to the campers who were going to stay for another day. The only two campers who didn't get a fruit smoothie were obviously Molly and Zak Saturday who had been rated even lower than Johnny and Sissy's statues of Blod and Bleeta.

"Molly, you failed to even finish anything in helping us" said Blod who was being hypersensitive over Molly's loyalty, "Zak Saturday, you could have done more on your statue too."

As the two twins waited for the dramatic pause with the last fruit smoothie on the plate the intern was carrying, Bleeta ended up announcing who was going to get the last fruit smoothie.

"And the last fruit smoothie for the night goes to" said Bleeta which the intern then throws the fruit smoothie toward Zak Saturday, "Zak Saturday. Sorry Molly, but your lack of loyalty will not help you out here."

Suddenly the Rowboat of Shame steers up to the shoreline.

"Alright, time for ye to come aboard" said Sticky Beard to Molly.

"Fine, I can finally get away from these two" said Molly who really didn't want to stay any longer.

"Wow, you are sure in a hurry" said Sticky Beard, "I'll make sure we'll get there quickly just for you."

As the Rowboat of Shame rows off toward its destination with Molly onboard, the camera switches to Chris McLean who was in his private room on the mansion on another island getting ready for the Thanksgiving weekend.

"Wow, those two twins are doing a good job so far" laughed Chris as he was watching the television while sitting comfortably on a chair, "will Zak Monday and Zim form an alliance to appease the two twins? And who will the two twins tick off next time? Find out next time on Camp Jungle Rumble."


	33. Carrying the Statues

Chapter 33: Carrying the Statues

Once again it was time for commentary what happen last time, but instead of Chris McLean, Sticky Beard was given the honors once again.

Sticky Beard's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, the Oongatchaka, known as Blod and Bleeta took command given by Chris to be semi-hosts for the show. The challenge that the Oongatchaka twins proposed was that the remaining campers had to sculpt statues of the two twins.

Wow, wish ye old Sticky Beard had a statue of himself. Any who, it seemed like Danielle was the only one who had the best statue overall the others while poor Molly got the boot for not being a good crew member. So who'll be voted off next, find out on Camp Jungle Rumble.

End of Commentary.

It was yet another day for the remaining campers. Danielle was still disappointed that Molly was voted off thanks to the Oongoatchaka twins disapproving of her disloyalty to their will. But as she slept in her hammock for the night, yet as the campers slept peacefully, the Oongatchaka twins were prepared to give their own wake up call. A loud trumpet was blown by a crew member of Sticky Beard's waking up the remaining campers.

"What the heck?" cried Sissy as she got up out of her hammock.

"Is Chris back?" asked Johnny who couldn't believe what he was saying.

But as all the campers got out of their huts, they had wished Chris was back, as instead the Oongoatchaka twins were there to greet them.

"How long are these two going to be here?" moaned Sissy as she couldn't even stand it.

"Well, it seems like we have another disloyal camper" said Bleeta as she heard Sissy's comments.

"I think some hard labor would do well after having breakfast, would you?" laughed Blod.

As the two twins let them had breakfast at the open mess hall, the remaining campers were not in the mood to cooperate with the two Oongatchaka twins any longer.

"This is insane, I can't go on anymore like this!" cried Sissy.

"Somehow, I can't believe I agree in missing Chris" sighed Johnny.

"You miss Chris?" cried Danielle as she was shocked to hear that, "Do you know how narcissistic he is?"

"Yeah, but not as much as these two are" replied Johnny.

"Zim, er, however thinks they are wonderful" said Zim who was sucking up to the two twins even more.

"Yeah, they really are" added Zak Monday who was trying to play on with the alliance with Zim.

"You two enjoy being tortured by those two terrible twins?" cried Sissy.

"Enough!" cried Bleeta who overheard Sissy's comments yet again, "We've heard everything what you and your friend Johnny have said, I think it's time for our second challenge which will be more hard labor!"

As the campers got up and headed to the main area where the statues of the Oongatchaka twins were.

"Your job for this challenge is to have one of the losers carry your statue that won" said Blod.

"Sissy, I think since you've made the most disloyal comments toward us, you'll have to carry Danielle's who has the best statue of us" replied Bleeta.

"Johnny, you'll carry Zim's, and Zak Saturday, you'll be carrying your Monday counterpart's statue" continued Blod.

"Great, I have do manual labor for him" sighed Zak Saturday.

"Oh yeah, this is certainly payback" laughed Zak Monday.

As the campers chosen had to pick up the statues, Blod and Bleeta showed them the location of where the statues should be.

"They should be at the highest hill" said Bleeta.

"That doesn't sound too bad" replied Johnny.

"But to motivate you, we decided to unleash a swarm of pirates from Sticky Beard's crew" laughed Blod.

"You mean we have to carry these while also avoiding the pirates?" cried Sissy.

"Yes you do" laughed Blod.

"Danielle, since you won the challenge you and Sissy have a head start" laughed Bleeta.

Danielle and Sissy made a run for it, poor Sissy did her best to carry the statue. The others soon followed as they were being chased down by Sticky Beard's men.

"This is a bit too much for me!" cried Johnny.

"Zim says moves on!" cried Zim.

"Get them!" cried one of the pirates.

"I don't believe this!" cried Sissy as she and Danielle noticed that the two Zaks had managed to catch up.

"Looks like we're going to win here!" laughed Zak Monday to Danielle, "Hope your helper doesn't have a bad fall!"

But as Sissy wasn't sure what that kind of a statement Zak Monday was making, Sissy accidently tripped right over a rock while running away from the pirates. The statue fell to the ground, and the heads of Blod and Bleeta on that statue rolled right off.

"Just great, the heads fell off!" cried Danielle as she quickly grabbed them both, "We'll worry about that later when we get to the hill!"

As Danielle was picking up the two pieces, Johnny and Zim were running into more trouble. The two had gotten lost to the location of where the hill was.

"Zim does not believe that we went in the wrong direction!" cried Zim.

"Well, we were being chased after by those pirates who went the other way" said Johnny.

"There must be a way which Zim can get out of here, I know, Gir!" cried Zim.

Suddenly Gir for no reason at all appears from some bushes.

"Wow, what a statue!" cried Gir as he noticed the statue of the two twins.

"Zim needs to find a shortcut around to that hill" said Zim.

"Sure" said Gir as Gir got out a map.

"You sure he knows what he's doing?" asked Johnny to Zim.

"Zim knows this is a shortcut for sure" replied Zim.

As Johnny and Zim went back on the path, Sissy was still having trouble carrying the statue that had no heads on it.

"This is insane!" cried Sissy as she couldn't believe she couldn't go on.

"Hurry, we can beat the two Zaks" replied Danielle.

But as Danielle was about to do just that, Zim and Johnny did indeed take the right shortcut which Gir had drawn up.

"Wow, that Gir did something right after all" laughed Zim as he and Johnny were neck and neck with the two Zaks.

Zak Monday knew the right ruse was to get Zim immunity in order to gain his trust, so what Zak Monday did was pretend to be exhausted from the running.

"What are you doing?" cried Zak Saturday to his Monday counterpart.

"Can't go on" sighed Zak Monday to which he had another idea, "you have to drag me along."

"Oh come on!" cried Zak Saturday who couldn't believe it.

Poor Zak Saturday had to do extra labor work in not just carrying the statue but also Zak Monday who was making it difficult for him.

"Man, you're such a baby!" cried Zak Saturday.

But as the two Zaks were slowly gaining ahead, Zim had got to the hill first and had Johnny place the statue. The two Zaks finally caught up in second place, and Danielle and Sissy in third. Danielle had managed to put the two heads back in their place just in the nick of time the two Oongatchaka twins arrived on the scene.

"So tired" sighed Sissy as she was leaning on the statue Danielle made.

"No, don't!" cried Danielle as the statue just toppled down which also toppled down the other statues.

"No!" cried the two Oongatchaka twins who couldn't believe that their statues that the campers had made that made it from the previous challenge were all in pieces.

"Wow, isn't this going to be quite a mess here" laughed one of the pirates as he arrived on the scene with his comrades.

"You, you did this!" cried Bleeta as she was quite angry with Sissy.

"Excuse me, but I was tired!" cried Sissy,, "You two are worse than what Chris has ever thrown against us! The worse!"

"I think we already know who will be going home after the camp fire ceremony" said Blod as he gave an evil glare to Sissy.

As the hours went by, before the camp fire ceremony, Zak Monday wanted to make sure Zim was still in it on the alliance.

"Wow, you managed to really beat me to it" said Zak Monday to Zim.

"Er, yeah, Zim must have been lucky" replied Zim.

"I think we can persuade Chris the next time when he returns to vote off someone else in particular" laughed Zak Monday who wanted to target Johnny next on his list.

"Er, sure, Zim can dig it" replied Zim.

It was then the camp fire ceremony, this time there were no other campers who didn't receive the final fruit smoothie, instead poor Sissy was indeed all alone.

"This is so unfair, Danielle didn't do well at all either!" cried Sissy.

"She at least held the two statue which you knocked off" replied Bleeta.

"I was running from pirates!" cried Sissy as she wasn't really happy with the two Oongatchaka .

"So were the other campers" continued Blod to which the Rowboat of Shame rowed up to the shoreline with Sticky Beard on it.

"Well, it seems like you'll be finally coming onboard" laughed Sticky Beard.

"Can we just go?" asked Sissy who still wasn't happy that she voted kicked off by the Oongatchaka twins.

"Sure kid, sure" replied Sticky Beard.

As the Rowboat of Shame rowed off into the distance, the camera once again turned to Chris McLean who instead of watching the show in a warm room was instead at a large table watching the show on a large plasma screen television with a large turkey in front of him.

"Wow, this is suppose to be the season which everyone is suppose to be warm and fuzzy, but apparently not if you are the Oongatchaka twins who got their statues of themselves destroyed" laughed Chris, "any who, I'll be back to host the show once I finish dinning down on this delicious turkey. Until next time on Camp Jungle Rumble, with only five campers left, things will indeed be quite wild for some Total Drama!"

But as Chris was dinning down on some early Thanksgiving dinner, the scene changes to where Vlad in his Plasmius form approached a jail cell in the Pupununu village where the Mondays were being locked up.

"About time you showed your face to us" said Drew Monday to Vlad.

"I just wanted to ensure that the plan will go ahead even with all the obstacles here" laughed Vlad.

"Good, we'll get our fair of the treasure if you just stay out of our way" replied Drew Monday.


	34. Playing with the Apes

Chapter 34: Playing with the Apes

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give commentary on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, yours' truly was having a wonderful Thanksgiving early dinner. Therefore, we had to put the Oongatchaka twins Blod and Bleeta in charge for at least two challenges which poor Molly and Sissy didn't make it.

Each of the campers had to construct statues of the two twins to determine their loyalty to them. Molly failed to even bother with it, and poor Sissy literally demolished all the statues! Along with decapitating the statue of which Danielle had created of the two Oongatchaka twins while running from some pirates.

So with only five campers left, who will be voted off next? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

Once again, it was finally time for the remaining campers to receive a wake up call from Chris who had return. The two Oongatchaka twins Blod and Bleeta were thankful that Chris had finally returned.

"About time you returned" said Blod.

"Here, we saved some extra turkey for you guys" said Chris, "you two earned it after taking care of our campers."

As the two Oongatchaka twins headed toward a resting area, it was time for Chris to give up the wake up call for the remaining five campers. Chris signaled some interns to come out with a large megaphone and placed it next to a cannon where Chris was going to fire a shot in the air. It was quite loud enough to wake up the remaining campers.

"That was so loud!" cried Johnny as he got out of his hammock and out of the hut.

"This challenge better be worth it" said Danielle, "I feel like I am the only girl left, don't you ever get nasty calls about that?"

"Yeah, but our lawyers usually handle them" laughed Chris.

"So, what's the challenge this time?" asked Zak Monday.

"Yes, Zim will be happy to know as well" added Zim.

"After your breakfast we'll have the challenge" laughed Chris.

As the five remaining campers headed to the open mess hall, it was quite empty as they waited in line for Chef and Baltog to pour out the so-called food on their plate.

"This is insane, I hope we'll be over this soon" said Zak Saturday as Chef poured him his food on his plate.

"Don't worry children, I hope one of you goes home soon enough at the end of today" laughed Chef.

"Well it better not be me, because there'll be no girls left in the game" sighed Danielle.

"Tough, that's life" added Baltog.

As the remaining five campers continued to eat their breakfast, about a few minutes later after they finished their meals they headed over to where Chris was waiting in the main center of the Pupununu village. As they entered the area, they noticed that there were wheel crates full of bananas for some odd reason.

"Zim wants to know what the heck are we going to do with these, er yellow things" said Zim.

"They're called bananas, and yes, you will be pulling them to the island's would be ape overlords who have been rivals of the tribes here" laughed Chris, "usually, in the past they have offered traditional human sacrifices, but since our lawyers say no, the best thing we can offer is some bananas which is also obviously their favorite food."

"Let me guess, first camper who delivers the goods to them wins immunity?" asked Danielle.

"You got that right, however, you will have to be pulling the crates with your teeth by a rope we have attached to the wheel crates" laughed Chris, "I knew I should have used that kind of move more often in the challenges since the first season of Total Drama Island."

"This is insane!" cried Johnny as he had to use his teeth to pull the wheel crate filled with bananas.

"Here are copies of the directions to the nest where the apes reside, hope you can make it" laughed Chris.

Zak Monday obviously didn't seem to care if he had to use his teeth, but he got ahead start in pulling the crate of bananas with his teeth, which Danielle followed next in line with Zim following in third and Zak Saturday in fourth. Poor old Johnny was in last place still trying to catch up.

"I knew I'd be creating some Total Drama here, wouldn't be fun if they all used their other muscles of the body to pull the crates" laughed Chris.

"This is insane, but it'd be worth it!" cried Zak Monday who was struggling with his crate.

As Zak Monday decided to take a rest, he noticed Danielle was slowly catching up.

"You think you can get immunity?" cried Danielle as she was pulling the crate with her teeth.

"So, you managed to catch up?" laughed Zak Monday, "But I will be the one that'll be ahead of you."

After Zak Monday realized Danielle was catching up to him, he knew he had to hurry it up in pulling the teeth.

"Time to get head!" cried Zak Monday as he started to pull the crate with his teeth.

As Danielle ended up catching up to Zak Monday, the two were really neck and neck in trying to pull their crates. Yet while they were neck and neck, back with Johnny who was in last place couldn't really keep up with the rest of them. Poor Johnny had to rest for awhile before he could move on. Yet as Johnny was resting, he was unaware that he was being watched by Vlad Plasmius.

"It seems that the dear boy needs some help" laughed Vlad who knew the challenge rule's well that you had to use his teeth, "so why don't I give it that extra help."

Vlad then decided it was time to go invisible to which he then began to lift up the crate.

"Wow, it's almost like if my crate of bananas isn't here with me" said Johnny to which he soon realized it was being lifted up all by itself, "hey, come back here!"

Poor Johnny chased after the crate filled with bananas to which Vlad was the one who was really carrying the crate. Johnny eventually managed to pass Zak Saturday and then Zim.

"Hey, Zim sees that you have been cheating!" cried Zim as he decided to give it that extra pull with his teeth.

Johnny's crate filled with bananas managed to make it first to which Johnny was out of breath. The leader of the apes had to give a thumbs down for poor Johnny.

"Sorry Johnny, but you had to use your teeth to bring the crate of bananas in" said Chris as he came into the scene.

"But you don't understand, the crate of bananas just managed to be picked up all by itself" said Johnny.

Suddenly Danielle managed to beat Zak Monday as she pulled the crate of bananas with her teeth to where the leader of the apes was impressed that she made it first and following the challenge's rules.

"Well, I know who'll get immunity" laughed Chris.

"All man!" cried Zak Monday who made it in second with Zim following in third.

As time soon passed after the challenge, Johnny was nervous knowing that his time was about to be up on the game. He immediately went to Danielle for help.

"Please, I know you won't get voted off, but please get the other Zak to vote for Zak Monday off" said Johnny.

"I'll see what I can do, he however, did come in last place" replied Danielle.

Once again, it was soon time for the camp ceremony, oddly enough Chris was surprised to find that the two campers who didn't receive a fruit smoothie were Zak Monday for some odd reason, and obviously Johnny for not following the rules.

"Johnny, Zak Monday, I am surprised that you Zak are here" laughed Chris as he was going to read the votes, "but let's see who'll be voting for the camper to be voted off. One vote goes to Zak Monday, another vote goes to Zak Monday, one vote for Johnny, and another vote for Johnny, and what's this? A vote for Zak Saturday? It's a tie, unbelievable!"

"Ha, that means you have to do a tie-breaker challenge!" laughed Zak Monday who knew he'd be a shoe-in.

"Yes, we do have money in the budget for a tie-breaker challenge" laughed Chris to which he signaled Chef to get Drew and Doc Monday from their jail cell, "this tie-breaker will involve you two creating a memory totem pull of those who have been voted off."

As Chris ordered Chef and Baltog to get the totem heads of the losers whom were voted off to the area, Vlad Plasmius while still invisible had secretly slip a cheat sheet into Drew Monday's pocket and whispered in her ear about it.

"There is a secret cheat sheet of those who have been voted off in the correct order" whispered Vlad while invisible to Drew Monday, "in your right pocket to your other right. Good luck."

As Vlad Plasmius disappeared for good, Danielle who was in the area had her ghost sense going off which told her something wasn't right. So she decided to peak into the camp fire ceremony and noticed Johnny being paired up with the dumb version of Doc Saturday, with his Monday counterpart.

"I have to be teamed up with this guy to help me memorize who have voted off?" asked Johnny.

"Yes, yes you do, this is part of the deal we made with the Mondays providing they'd get no jail time if they'd do some hard labor for us" laughed Chris.

As the challenge begin, Johnny noticed Danielle watching him to which he leaned over to talk to her about her vote.

"You were the one who voted for Zak Saturday right?" asked Johnny as he whispered to Johnny.

"I had to, otherwise there'd be no tie-breaker for you" replied Danielle, "no offense to Zak Saturday."

But as the tie-breaker challenge went on, it didn't take long before Zak Monday came out as the winner, while Doc Monday only managed to put the heads of the losers in odd positions.

"Funny heads" laughed Doc Monday as he was clapping.

"And the winner of the tie-breaker challenge is Zak Monday" said Chris.

"Yes, say goodbye flaming-headed loser" laughed Zak Monday to Johnny as the Rowboat of Shame steered up to the shoreline.

"Time for ye to join ye friend Sissy" said Sticky Beard as he was ready for Johnny to get onboard.

"This is so unfair!" cried Johnny.

"Sorry, but it looks like you didn't make it" sighed Sticky Beard, "don't worry, I feel for ye kid."

As the Rowboat of Shame rowed off into the distance, the camera changes to Chris again.

"With only four campers left, will Zak Monday turn against his ally Zim in order to get into the final three? Find out next time on Camp Jungle Rumble!" said Chris to which the camera fades.


	35. Getting Back to the Main Island

Chapter 35: Getting Back to the Main Island

It was once again time for Chris McLean to give commentary to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, the campers were given a task to appease the island's would-be overlords to discourage them from attacking any tribes on the island. Sounds too easy for a simple crate of bananas to be delivered right? Ha, so I added something from the first season of Total Drama Island which includes you will have to pull the crate with your teeth!

All the way to where the apes resided! It seemed like Zak Monday and Danielle were either going to be the ones ahead, yet for some odd reason, Johnny's crate of bananas was somehow transported all the way to the ape leader. No, he's not that kind of an ape that has superpowers, but hey, if he did we'd be all in trouble. Sadly, that got Johnny the thumbs down from the ape leader, and a thumbs up and immunity for Danielle who brought in her crate of bananas first.

As if things couldn't get anymore Total Drama, there was even a tie-breaker challenge between Johnny and Zak Monday which Danielle voted for poor Zak Saturday only to initiate the tie-breaker which was another memory totem monument of all the losers to be placed in order. Zak Monday, managed to win, sending poor Johnny home. So who'll win this time and also voted off? Will Zak Monday break with his alliance with Zim? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

It was another usual peaceful dawn for the four remaining campers, yet what they didn't realize was that they were being carried all the way out to another island not far from the main island.

"Aw, just look at them, all sleeping like babies" laughed Chris as he was overseeing the interns lifting up their hammocks, after it took a few hours on boat to the island, "I think I know the right kind of challenge and wake up call."

Chris then signaled the interns to just simply throw the four campers right on the ground while they were still sleeping on their hammocks.

"Hey, what gives?" cried Danielle as she was feeling the parts of the body that were hurt as she landed on the ground.

"yeah, how come we're not in our huts?" asked Zak Monday.

"Today's challenge is a simple challenge, you will be forced to find your way back to the main island" replied Chris.

"Wait, there has to be a catch somewhere" said Zak Saturday.

"Yeah, the case is that I will be chasing you" laughed Chef as he also had a loaded water gun.

"Oh yeah, Chef will also motivate you to also find your way back" laughed Chris as he and the interns got onto their boats, "good luck!"

"Wait a second, Zim sees that gun is filled with water?" asked Zim to Chef who really knew water was his one true weakness.

"Yes it is, now since I think it would be fairer that the winner of the last challenge gets a head start" laughed Chef referring to Danielle.

"Ha, I get a head start!" laughed Danielle as she immediately started to pull some wood out of a tree and began to make a boat with her hammock.

As Danielle headed onto the beach with her new boat, the other three began to run as Chef began to fire at them with the water gun.

"This is indeed fun!" laughed Chef.

"How the heck are we going to avoid him when Danielle's already ahead of us?" cried Zak Monday.

"Zim thinks, er, your Saturday counterpart should provide a good distraction" replied Zim.

"Good thinking" laughed Zak Monday as he then pushed his Saturday counterpart right out in the open.

"Oh boy" said Zak Saturday as Chef approached to him.

"You just made a big mistake" laughed Chef.

Chef continued to target poor Zak Saturday, who was literally running around the beach, meanwhile, Zak Monday and Zim were building their own boat trying to catch up with Danielle. They immediately finished building the boat and raced to the beach carrying it.

"Hey Chef, are you forgetting two people you should be firing at other than me?" asked Zak Saturday.

"You're right" said Chef as he noticed both Zak Monday and Zim getting into the water, "get back here!"

This obviously gave Zak Saturday a chance to build a boat himself and head out as well to which Zak Saturday saluted to Chef as he was heading on out.

"So, it's going to be like that" said Chef, "I guess I will have to use all my skills to go after them!"

Chef then immediately made a rope which he used it as an ammo lash around him and attached the water gun. As the trio were heading to another island, Chef immediately dived right on in the water.

"He's coming after us!" cried Zak Saturday as he then began to use his hands to row his boat even pass Zim and his Monday counterpart.

"He's bluffing" laughed Zak Monday.

Suddenly, the two gazed at some bubbles in the water to which Chef immediately popped right on out, even reloading his water gun with salt water.

"Now salt really should tell you something that you should not get injured, or I will be coming after you" laughed Chef.

"Zim doesn't want to get hit!" cried Zim as he then ran behind Zak Monday and used him as a shield which poor Zak Monday got sprayed with water.

"Yuck, salt water!" cried Zak Monday who couldn't believe it to which he then angrily turned to Zim, "You, you and your skin condition does it have to do with not being touched by water?"

"Zim says, we better leave!" cried Zim.

As Chef was about ready to give another blast to poor Zim, Gir who was riding a turtle's back noticed that Zim was in trouble.

"Don't worry, I will save you!" cried Gir as he leaped right over, literally on Chef's head.

"Hey, who's there?" cried Chef as he couldn't see the two.

"Want to play a game?" asked Gir to Chef.

"I don't have time for this!" cried Chef.

As he continued to argue with Gir, both Zim and Zak Monday managed to steer the boat ahead of Chef and eventually onto another island.

"Great, how many islands does this place have?" asked Zak Monday who obviously felt it wasn't the main island.

"Zim does not care, but Zim thinks we should find a safe place and rest!" cried Zim.

"Fine, I'll be building some traps in case of that crazy Chef comes around" replied Zak Monday.

All four remaining campers were unaware that they were on the same island, as they spent the night. Chef who had managed to calm Gir down, allowed Gir to be on his back.

"So you know the kid with the skin condition?" asked Chef as they were moving onto the beach.

"Yeah, kind of, I'm his Sir Bot" replied Gir.

"Oh, I get it, he built you" laughed Chef who was oblivious to what Gir really meant to which then Chef placed Gir on the beach, "go run along now, I will be going hunting."

As Chef finally got Gir out of the way, Chef continued to hunt for the four campers, he could tell from the foot prints on the beach that they were here.

"Still fresh" said Chef.

As Chef continued following some of the tracks, he noticed a familiar snoring which belonged to Zak Saturday who had made another hammock for himself to sleep in.

"Aw, isn't that sweet" laughed Chef as he was readying his water gun, "time for a wake up call!"

Chef then fired the water gun which woke up poor Zak Saturday. Zak Saturday's cry rang through the island which woke up Zim, Zak Monday and Danielle.

"You think you could hide from me that easy?" asked Chef as he was prepared another round with Zak Saturday.

"Ha, I am well rested for this" replied Zak Saturday.

"Well then, we'll see about that" said Chef.

Chef then chased after Zak Saturday who was dodging Chef, yet what Zak Saturday didn't realize was that he sprung a trap created by Zak Monday which was really a net. As Zim and Zak Monday went to see what the trap caught, they were surprised to find it was Zak Saturday.

"Ha, I knew this was good for something" said Zak Monday.

"Yes, congratulate yourself on capturing your Saturday counterpart, but this isn't Chef!" cried Zim.

"No, but I am right here" laughed Chef.

Chef then fired his water gun at poor Zim to which it then got onto Zim's skin. Zim screamed quite loudly in pain to which while Zim was crying in pain, Zak Saturday managed to free himself from the net and make a dash. He then eventually ran into Danielle who was also about to leave the island.

"What happen to you?" asked Danielle as she noticed Zak Saturday was all wet.

"Hey, I just escaped crazy Chef" replied Zak Saturday.

"Duh, that's what I am trying to do in trying to get off this island too" replied Danielle.

As Danielle headed off, along with Zak Saturday on his own boat he made from scratch again, Zak Monday couldn't believe that Zim was acting such a coward.

"You, get up!" cried Zak Monday as he was ordering Zim around.

"Zim is in too much pain!" cried Zim, "Zim cannot go on any longer!"

"Fine, I guess I will have to drag him along with me" sighed Chef as he readied his water gun, "I suggest you run."

With Zim on Chef's back, it was a bit harder for Chef to target Zak Monday.

"You are quite heavy" said Chef as he continued to fire at Zak Monday.

"Zim, needs rest" sighed Zim.

As Zak Monday reached the beach, he decided it was time to swim for it, instead of creating another boat. He swam as fast as he good, yet Chef was also swimming not far from behind with Zim trying to avoid being touched by the water.

"Get back here!" cried Chef.

Zak Monday continued to swim as fast as he could, to which he reached the another island where the boats of Zak Saturday and Danielle were there.

"I must be on the right path" said Zak Monday.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Chef as he continued to fire at Zak Monday.

As Zak Monday finally made it ahead of Chef, Chef decided it was time to rest again.

"So how many islands is this?" asked Zim to Chef.

"About one more larger island" replied Chef as he was trying to catch his breath.

It was again morning and time for Chef to start the hunt, he spotted Danielle this time sleeping comfortably in some large leaves.

"Time to wake up princess" laughed Chef.

Chef finally got the chance to spray poor Danielle with water, which she then immediately got up and made a run for it. Zak Saturday, along with Zak Monday eventually caught up. The trio were heading to a beach on the other side of the island, which they were getting closer to the main island.

"I can see the main island!" cried Danielle.

"Swim for it!" said Zak Saturday who noticed Chef was right behind the three still carrying poor Zim.

"You three, get back here!" roared Chef as he started to fire his water gun at the trio.

As all three began to make a swim for it, Chris was on a helicopter where the pilot was being guided to oversee the race.

"Wow, it's neck and neck here, now this is what I call getting good ratings!" laughed Chris.

As the hour went by, Danielle hoped that she would make it, yet Zak Saturday was catching up with his Monday counterpart not far behind. Danielle would be once again have immunity as she got onto the beach of the main island with Zak Saturday coming in second, and Zak Monday coming in third.

"Nuts!" cried Zak Monday as he kicked some sand.

"And it looks like it's time for that camp fire ceremony, as soon as poor Chef makes it back with Zim" laughed Chris.

About a few hours later, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, the only two campers who obviously didn't get a fruit smoothie were Zak Monday and Zim.

"Zak Monday, you didn't come in on time to secure yourself from being voted off, Zim, your skin condition is preventing you from ever winning this game, what's up with that?" said Chris to which he began to wait for the dramatic pause, "And the camper who will be included in the final three, and a tie-breaker challenge for the final two will be Zak Monday."

"What, this is an outrage to Zim!" cried Zim as the Rowboat of Shame steered up to the shoreline with Gir somehow already onboard.

"I got bored" said Gir.

"Time to come aboard Zim" said Sticky Beard.

As Zim got onto the Rowboat of Shame where Gir was waiting for him, Chris instead of giving a cameo to the audience was on his way to a dark mansion a few miles away on helicopter with Chef. It was quite stormy weather was obviously approaching, but oddly stayed in the area of the dark mansion. But eventually the camera does turn to Chris.

"Sorry to be in such a rush, but yours truly does need to meet with some of the advisers to the producers of the show, anyway, hope to see you in the final three for the final challenge, here on Camp Jungle Rumble!" said Chris.


	36. Dark Advisers' Meeting

Chapter 36: Dark Advisers' Meeting

An obvious delay in the Aftermath to Camp Jungle Rumble, as Chris McLean was in an emergency meeting with some advisers that the producers of the show had hired. The helicopter that Chris was in was in quite a stormy weather with poor Chef also onboard.

"You sure about those that were hired to advise the show were legit?" asked Chef to Chris.

"Well, the director said they were legit enough for him" laughed Chris.

The helicopter then manages to land in an open area near the dark mansion where the two end up getting out. As the two headed to a large main door, Chris pressed the door bell which had an errie door bell ring to it. About a few seconds later, an odd house elf answered the door.

"Please, they have been expecting you, right down into the basement" said the house elf.

"You really, really, really sure that these guys are legit?" asked Chef who was a bit nervous.

"Relax, it's not like they hired some Dark Lord" laughed Chris.

"Yeah, that would be kind of creepy" replied Chef.

As the trio headed down toward the basement, where about several shadowy figures were meeting, one of the figures in the center noticed Chris McLean entering the scene.

"Ah, Chris McLean, we've been expecting you" said the strange shadowy figure.

"And you would be?" asked Chris who was a bit clueless who it was.

"Lord Voldemort at your service" replied Lord Voldemort as he revealed himself toward Chris, "you muggles amuse me with the talent you have in abusing yourselves, so your producers came and hired some of the most ruthless advisers to help you out here. I would like to introduce you to Mr. Mounty Burns, Solomon who heads Galactic Guardian Group and also Lucius Malfoy. Our friend Vlad Masters was going to join us to discuss Season 3 for this series, but he had to take some time off."

"Wow, how did the producers run into these guys?" asked Chef to Chris.

"Don't know, don't care, but if they're going to bring in ratings, it'll be some Total Drama that'll be well needed" laughed Chris.

As Chris and Chef sat down to discuss Season 3 with the producers' advisers, it was finally time for the Aftermath of Camp Jungle Rumble.

Father's Commentary:

It's been quite a season for me, yes, babysitting some over twenty sum bratty children who couldn't win any of the challenges or get to the final three. Well, this will certainly be my last hooray for sure, let's make it happen then.

End of Commentary.

It was again time for the losers of the game to finally get up, as Jorgen was on duty preparing to wake up the new losers as well who had just recently arrived.

"This stinks, I shouldn't be here!" cried Johnny who really wanted to have gotten into the final three, "Zak Monday cheated, I know he did!"

"Will you please shut it Test!" said Sissy as she buried her head in her pillow, "It's bad enough that I'm here for a stupid reason!"

"Hey, I'm just glad I'm not the only one ticked off" added Molly.

"Zim feels that Zim does not belong here either" said Zim, "Zim was betrayed by the Monday boy!"

As Jorgen continued knocking on each door and rearing his head into each room getting each of the losers up, Jorgen finally hits the last room noticing that each of them were whining about why they were voted off.

"Get to the main room now" said Jorgen, "stop with your whining already, geeze!"

"Alright, we're heading there!" cried Johnny.

"Move it!" cried Jorgen who was obviously thankful it was the last Aftermath for the season.

As all the losers headed to the main room, Father had an announcement to make.

"Children, I am so glad you all finally could make it here for the last Aftermath series, isn't that right Geoff and Bridgette?" asked Father.

"That's right Father, it is the last Aftermath for the season" replied Bridgette.

"And what better way to celebrate by giving a prize to all of them by throwing one big party here on this cruise?" added Geoff.

"Fine, I'll call in the catering company" said Father.

"Er, sir, we got Chris on the computer screen meeting with some advisers for the show" said Mr. Boss.

"Put McLean on screen" said Father.

Suddenly Chris' image showed up right on a large screen in the room.

"Chris, long time no see" said Geoff.

"Hey, I'm just kicking back here discussing what's going to happen in Season 3" laughed Chris, "the advisers, they're really shy to be on camera, so they wanted me to be the one to give some info on what's to come next season."

"Glad I will never come on this show ever again" said Sheen with relief, "you really need to get those producers to go after that crazy Japanese billionaire kid."

"Sorry to disappoint you Sheen, but he's flipped most of the show's bill, and it's pretty expensive" laughed Chris.

"Well, I'm game for the next season" said Cindy who was filling pumped.

"Yeah, give me another shot of it" added Libby.

"Well, you know those two Simpson kids that were banned by their parents from ever being on my show?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, we heard the story alright from first season" added Father.

"Well, they're going to help out Geoff and Bridgette with the Aftermath, providing that none of them engage in dangerous activities which was specifically started by their mom Marge" laughed Chris.

"Glad my contract will finally expire, so that I can go back what I do best" laughed Father.

"So what's going to be the theme for next season?" asked Abigail who was a bit curious.

"Yeah, Zim wants to know" added Zim.

"That is for now classified" replied Chris, "but more details will be on the way once most of you will rejoin me next season, along with some new additions."

"More, you're going to add more contestants to next season?" cried Sissy, "As if we already had enough trouble fighting amongst each other!"

"Too bad" laughed Chris.

"Well, let's get that party started, you can continue to discuss whatever classified things you have to the advisers" said Geoff.

"You got it" said Chris.

As everyone on the cruise line were going to celebrate about this being the last Aftermath show for the season, it was finally time for Chris to continue classified discussions with his advisers.

"So, that's finally out of the way" said Solomon.

"So, you guys really are legit?" asked Chef who was a big nervous being around with so many dark figures in one setting.

"Relax Chef, they're going to bring us very good ratings next season" laughed Chris.

"I know at least two individuals who I know would love to want to work on your show, not as contestants as start, but you can add more if you wish" said Solomon.

"My son also deserves some form of punishment, but me and my wife are a bit too busy to deal with any brand of punishments" said Lucius as he turned to Chris, "I am sure you can find some position for Draco in your field."

"That won't, er be too difficult to find what he qualifies for" continued Chris to which Chris then turns to Mr. Burns, "so, your lawyers really worked a number on Marge to get her to change her mind, didn't they?"

"Oh indeed, it was quite a gruesome court room battle, but only cost me a few thousand dollars for it" said Mr. Burns, "but it was nonetheless worth it."

"You guys also said old Vlad Masters was part of your crew, where is he?" asked Chris.

"Don't know, don't care for now, but we're working on that" replied Lord Voldemort, "I have a hunch that he might be behind adding that Zak Monday kid to the show."

"Really, old Vlad doing that without you guys approving of it, would provide some Total Drama" laughed Chris.

"I speculate our friend Vlad might still be on the island somewhere conspiring with those Mondays, but I do not believe he acted alone, someone must have held a grudge against you McLean to go through all the trouble in even ruining our inner circle" added Solomon.

"Hmm, who could have a grudge against me, thinking, thinking, thinking, nope, nothing at the moment" laughed Chris.

"In due time will tell" said Solomon as Lord Voldemort signaled Chris and Chef to be allowed to leave, "we need to bid more time if we're going to find out who is really behind it all."

As Chris and Chef were heading out of the dark mansion, back on the cruise line, things were getting quite wild. Geoff had signaled Mr. Boss to load up bloopers of what went on back during the game along with why the losers were voted off.

"I hope that Chris McLean gets my daughter Fanny for next season" sighed Mr. Boss who continued to be in the back room rolling the clips, "he better get her in season 3, or I am going to have such a fit with him."

As everyone else had a good time with Geoff hosting the party on the cruise line, the scene changes to Chris and Chef heading back to the helicopter and prepared to take off.

"Wow, those were some creepy dark advisers back there the producers hired to bring in more ratings, they even spooked old Chef out" laughed Chris as got into the helicopter which was taking off, "tune in next time for the final challenge to see who will win on Camp Jungle Rumble!"


	37. Mondays' Last Stand

Chapter 37: Mondays' Last Stand

It was finally time for Chris McLean to give the last commentary to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Jungle Rumble, it was down just to four campers, between the two Zaks, Danielle and Zim. It was a survival to the fittest, where the one who would get back to the main island will receive immunity. Chef was the one who was going to motivate our four remaining competitors, with a hi powered water gun!

That didn't suit well for poor Zim, who eventually managed to get hit by the water, where his skin condition really prevented poor Zim from continuing the challenge, and he had to stay behind where Chef was. The final three, which has come down to the two Zaks and Danielle, who will win the ultimate prize of receiving the treasure of the Jujus? Find out on Camp Jungle Rumble!

End of Commentary.

It was finally time for the three remaining campers to see who will make it to the final two, they were in no mood to have Chris give a wake up call to get them out of their hut and came right out as soon as Chris appeared.

"You three ruined my chance to give you another wake up call" sighed Chris who was a bit disappointed, "but I am sure you are in the mood for a well balanced breakfast."

"Don't make me laugh if it's more of Chef's so-called food" said Danielle to Chris.

"Actually" said Chris as the interns were rolling up a table filled with first class breakfast meal for the trio, "we had this specially made from some of the advisers who are close to the producers on the show."

"Looks so good" said Zak Saturday as he dived right into his meal.

"That's right, you three will need all the energy for today" laughed Chris.

About an hour or two after their meals, it was finally time for a tie-breaker challenge to see who will go into the final two. Since the two Zaks came in second and third, the trio then headed what seemed like an open area of the jungle. Poor Danielle had her hands tied to a pole.

"In this tie-breaker challenge, the two Zaks must find a way to appease the large ape which poor Danielle is being used as an offering" laughed Chris.

Suddenly, the large ape came into the scene to which Danielle was going to scream, it was just then that Jorgen had came into the scene bringing in all the losers to watch the final three battle it out.

"Come on Zak Saturday, win this one against that cheater!" roared Johnny.

"Hey loser ape!" roared Zak Monday, "I bet you wouldn't be able to hit me!"

The large ape then glared at Zak Monday and began to chase after him, Zak Saturday knew he was going to lose, but the only other option was to obviously until Danielle.

"Well, it sounds like Zak Monday is certainly being chased off" laughed Chris as the giant ape was running after Zak Monday.

"Hey, what gives?" cried Zak Monday, "This stupid ape won't leave me alone!"

"Hey, you provided the distraction" laughed Zak Saturday who untied Danielle.

"Now if you all follow me, I think we'll head to the final challenge" laughed Chris.

Yet while Chris was leading the others including the Pupununus to the final challenge, Zak Monday was still being chased by the large ape. It was only then, that an ecto-energy blast from Vlad Plasmius sent the beast running away.

"Really, I am not impressed with how you handled it" said Vlad as he was standing before him along with Zak Monday's parents whom were freed from their jail cell.

"Well, at least we'll be able to find a shortcut to the treasure you've been promising us" said Drew Monday to Vlad.

"Anything to help embarrass Chris for money is worth it" laughed Vlad.

As Vlad took the Mondays to a hidden area that was near a Mayan pyramid which Chris and the others had arrived on the scene, Vlad showed the Mondays into a secret area of the pyramid, while Chris showed the right way where Zak Saturday and Danielle had to go through.

"In this scene, the final two are to make their way through a maze of many traps laid out through the pyramid" said Chris, "the one who reaches the treasure first is the winner, and gets first dibs on the treasure."

As the two went at it in heading on into the pyramid, the first row of traps they encountered were arrows filled with poison tranquilizers being shot out of the walls.

"Ha, looks like I got this one in the bag" laughed Danielle as she then turned invisible and headed off.

As Danielle headed off, Zak Saturday noticed a shield was nearby, and another one to which he knew it was the only way to block the tranquillizers. As Zak Saturday was doing just that, Vlad Plasmius and the Mondays were heading into a more dangerous area of the pyramid that was filled with even deadlier traps. Several poisonous snakes were located at one area as they headed down.

"Snakes, scary snakes!" cried Doc Monday who really wanted to climb back up.

"Please, I will handle this" said Vlad as he then split himself into four other Vlads and began to fire ecto-energy blasts at the snakes.

As the snakes scattered away, the Mondays made their way toward the main chamber where the treasure was being kept. It was just then that Danielle and Zak Saturday had made their way to the second wave of traps. Swinging axes and other sharp objects were in their way.

"Is there no trap that can stop me?" laughed Danielle as she once turned invisible and headed to the other side to which she began to taunt poor Zak Saturday, "Come on, you can do this, oh wait, you can't, you can't become invisible like me."

"I'll show you" said Zak Saturday.

Zak Saturday did his best to dodge the sharp axes that were coming his way, along with any other sharp objects, he eventually made it to the other side without a starch. Chris along with the rest of the losers and also the Pupununu village were watching it on a wide screen installed by the interns. The cameras immediately turned away to what was going on in the main entrance of the treasure chamber.

"Er, why are we changing the cameras here?" asked Chris to Baltog.

"There seems to be movement up ahead" said Baltog.

"Er, how did the Mondays get free and why is Zak Monday there with some creepy vampire like dude?" asked Chris not noticing it was Vlad Plasmius.

"Quickly, we have to get through the pyramid fast!" cried the Pupununu Chief, "They are going after the treasure!"

"You sure about that?" asked Chris who really didn't want to go in.

"Come on!" cried Tak as he headed on in.

"You heard him" said Mandy as she was ordering the losers to enter.

As everyone was literally headed into the pyramid, Zak Saturday and Danielle were just about to get to the main chambers, when Drew Monday was placing explosives ready to set it all off.

"This better bring down the door" laughed Drew Monday as she then pressed the trigger to which a loud explosion occurred just before the two arrived on the scene.

"No!" cried Danielle as she couldn't believe the Mondays broke through.

"How did they manage to get here first?" cried Zak Saturday.

"Oh let's just say I know a secret or two before hand about this here pyramid" laughed Vlad.

"Oh yeah, well you are not getting it" said Danielle as she changed into her ghost mode.

As she was prepared to get into a fight with Vlad, Zak Saturday approached his Monday counterparts.

"Time to dig in" laughed Drew Monday as she was going to get her hands on some of the treasure.

"Oh boy, shiny stuff!" cried Doc Monday as he was grabbing some for himself.

Suddenly, Vlad was thrown to the air as Danielle had given him a good punch sending him crashing into the treasure itself.

"You're not getting your hands on the treasure" said Danielle.

"Ha, I've already won this game here" laughed Vlad as he then noticed a chief's head set in the center, "ah, yes, just what I have come for."

As Vlad was about to grab it from its parchment, Chris and everyone else came in the front of the chamber.

"Don't pick that up!" cried everyone at the entrance.

"Why, will this trigger some sort of horrible self-destruction of the pyramid?" asked Vlad.

"Maybe, I don't know, but it might bring in good ratings" replied Chris to which everyone turned to him, "what?"

Vlad immediately then grabs the item in question anyway, creating an obvious chain reaction which begins to send the entire pyramid crumbling.

"I would suggest that we all run!" cried Chris to everyone else.

"Way ahead of that yo!" cried Irwin as he was running out faster than everyone else.

The Mondays, likewise, had no other choice but to also abandon the treasure, which only Drew Monday left with only a few coins being worthless in comparison what was left behind. Vlad also disappeared in the mess, as everyone made it out, Danielle made it out along with Zak Saturday as soon as the pyramid itself collapsed.

"Wow, that was something, quite the obvious for some Total Drama!" laughed Chris, "I hope you all join me next time for Season 3."

"There's going to be a Season 3?" asked Sissy.

"Yeah, the advisers are kind of secret about that" replied Chris, "and neither Zak Saturday or Danielle did receive a piece of the treasure, but I guess since they didn't stoop to what the Mondays did, they're going to be considered co-champions for season 2."

"Alright, now you're talking" said Danielle.

"Now let's have a big celebration" continued Chris.

Meanwhile, as everyone were celebrating Danielle and Zak Saturday winning the final challenge Vlad Plasmius who had turned back into his normal human self had just got himself out of the jungle and was about to head a plane home. Yet before that, he was approached by Lord Voldemort, along with Lucius Malfoy, Mounty Burns and Solomon.

"Mr. Vlad Masters, we didn't get to see you in our recent meeting" said Lord Voldemort to Vlad as he was waiting for the plane at the small airport.

"Well, I have to catch a flight if you don't mind" said Vlad to which his cell phone rang off which was an obvious familiar tune to the advisers.

"Wait a second, that tune on that cell phone of yours" said Solomon as he then grabbed it out of Vlad's pocket, "ah ha, I recognize that tune anyway, it's Blaineley's theme!"

"Well, I, it's not what you think" said Vlad who through his friends thought he was in a relationship with Blaineley.

"Making back end deals against us" sighed Lord Voldemort, "not good."

"W-W-What are you going to do?" asked Vlad.

"It was Blaineley who ordered you to bring in the Mondays to ruin Chris' second season, right?" asked Solomon.

"Alright, I admit it, but she just specifically said to bring in any way to ruin Chris' image" replied Vlad.

"Well then, we're going to have to come up with a challenge in a form for a punishment for next season" laughed Lucius.

As Vlad's friends were planning punishment for season three, Blaineley was trying to get an answer on the other line in her private home.

"Bah, this stinks, I almost had Chris ruined by bringing in those Mondays!" cried Blaineley, "Next season I better get some better help."


End file.
